For the Love of Sammy
by jensensgirl3
Summary: There are two kinds of love brotherly and fatherly, when both are broken which one prevails. Limp/hurt/anguish Sam, Hurt/Angry Dean, Angry/John and Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story, normally I won't do two stories at one time.

This one I feel the need to do right now, so let me know what you all think.

Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 in this story.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Alan and Rena Schneider always wanted to go to see Bryce Canyon in Utah, they heard great things about the park and it's rocks. They decided to go on their next vacation in the spring, they have been saving up the money to drive there. They live in the out skirts of Las Vegas, and knew it would only take two to three days to get there. They've always wanted to see the state of Utah and it's rocks, so they decided to drive to and take their time getting there. They left early in the morning and by the third day they were there, they rented a cabin and got settle in for the night. They were going to go to the west side of the park, that's the place that had all the rocks formation. Utah was the only state that had this kind of rocks formation, that was the state was famous for it's unusually rocks. Bryce Canyon was the park that had the most of these rocks, they headed out early the next morning packing a lunch. They weren't sure what time they will be back, they wanted to take their time and look at the rocks and scenery. When they reach the west side of the park it was almost lunch time, so they decided to eat and then set out to look around. **

**They were so involved in the shapes of the rocks they lost track of time, before they knew it the sun was setting. They headed back to their car before it got to dark, on the way there they talk about coming back again.**

"**That was so beautiful Alan wasn't it, we need to come back after the baby is born." Rena look at her husband.**

"**We will definitely come back here again sweetie, we will wait until he gets a little older though." Alan said placing his hand on the baby bump. **

"**Alright we will wait for him to get older before we come back here, we can then get a family picture of us being here." Rena smile rubbing her bump.**

"**Yes lets plan on coming back when he…." Alan stop looking around, he thought he heard something.**

"**Honey what's the matter why……" Rena stop when Alan put his finger to his lips.**

"**I thought I heard something from behind us, it could be just a critter coming out." Alan was hoping that was the case. **

**Just as he turn to get his wife going again, he notice a big black wolf standing in the path. It was the biggest wolf he has ever seen, it was all black except for the white patch on it's chest. The wolf's eyes were a golden yellow and very piercing, it's fangs are as white as snow making the wolf look more menacing. The wolf stood it's ground to them and raise his hackles, he could tell the wolf was anger and ready to attack. He stood between the wolf and his wife, telling her to move slowly to the car. She started to walk to the car slowly, then she trip on one of the rocks and fell. Alan went to pick her up that is when the wolf attack, he attack Alan first and tore him to shreds. Then the wolf lock it's eyes on Rena and attack her, after the attack the wolf ran off and disappear. **

**The next morning two rangers were called out to the scene, two hikers found the bodies and called it in.**

**When the Rangers arrived at the scene, they were not ready for what they found. They attack was so savage there was not much left of them, they followed the paw prints down the path. When they went around the bend the prints disappear, they was not more signs of the prints anywhere. **

"**This is the tenth attack in two weeks in this area, and it's all with animal attacks." Ranger Michael said.**

"**Yeah I know this is really weird with the attacks, 4 Bears, 3 cougars, 3 wolves, attack ten people. The only thing is those animals don't live here, I haven't seen any tracks of this three animals since I've been here." Ranger Steve said.**

"**The other strange thing is they disappear after going around a bend, what do you make of that one." Ranger Michael said.**

"**I don't know lets called the police out here, and get this clean up as soon as we can." Ranger Steve said.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The day was May 1 and Sam was getting excited, his four friends were throwing him a party. Saturday was his 18th birthday and he was happy to do something normal, his friends made plans to celebrate at David's house. David's parents met Sam and just adored him, they told Sam anytime he wants to come over he's welcome. So when they found out about his birthday coming up, they invited Sam and his family over to celebrate it. Sam was not so sure that if he's father would come or not, he knew that Dean would come to met his friends. He told his friend all about Dean how cool he is, they were all excited to met Sam's older brother. On Friday David, Alesha, Alice and Jeff talk about their plans, saying that they would met Sam at his place then go over to David's house. They all stood outside the school waiting for their rides to come, Alice was leaning into Sam with her arms wrap around him. Sam really like Alice a lot and she like him to, so he was happy that she was coming over for his party. He look up when he heard the Impala coming down the street, his friend Jeff loved the Impala saying it was so cool. Sam kiss Alice saying I'll see you tomorrow, then he got into the car with Dean and drove off.

"So lover boy how's the girlfriend, your at the kissing stage now." Dean smirk as he hit Sam in the shoulder.

"Dean stop it the kiss was on the check, and stop calling me lover boy." Sam said with his cheeks turning pink.

"Awe your blushing Sammy, that is a good color on you kiddo." Dean ruffle Sam's hair.

"My name is Sam Dean, Sammy is a little kids name. I'm almost an adult now, I can even drink if I want to." Sam said with a smile that brought out his dimples.

"I've better not catch you drinking any time soon Sammy, or I'll kick your ass from here to hell." Dean said in a stern voice, eyeing Sam with a death glare.

"Dean you were drinking when you turn 18, so what is the big deal if I drink now." Sam could not figure out what is wrong with Dean.

"That was different Sammy I was at Uncle Bobby's house at the time, and he had the beer watered down for me." Dean didn't want his brother to be drinking at all.

"I'm suppose to believe that one right, I think you are just pulling my leg." Sam smile then turn to a frown by Dean's look.

"I'm telling you the truth here Sam, I don't want you drinking at all. If I ever catch you drinking I'll whoop your ass, do I make myself clear on this." Dean eyed Sam daring him.

"Alright Dean I won't drink any beer I promise, any way I don't think David's parents would allow it." Sam could never disobey an order from Dean.

"What do you mean David parents won't allow it?" Dean said in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgotten already Dean, they invited me to their house for my birthday." Sam saw the shock in Dean's eyes.

"Uh Sam I hate to tell you that we are leaving, Dad found another job in Utah. He said you are leaving tomorrow morning, he wants us up early to get out before day break." Dean heart sank at the look on Sam's face.

"Wh-what do you mean we are leaving tomorrow, Dad knew that they were throwing me a party. I even invited him to come with, so how could he do that to me again." Sam almost yelled at Dean.

"Sam I don't think Dad did it just to get you mad, I honestly think he just forgot about the party." Dean was not trying to make excuses for Dad.

"Dean I told him last night about the party, and he said he'll think about coming. So don't give me that crap that he forgot, cuz I really don't believe that shit right now." Sam was getting really angry at his father.

"Sam I don't want you swearing so stop it, Dad already has everything pack….." Is all the Dean could say before Sam went off.

"That man never listens to me know matter what I say, I don't think he even cares about my feeling what so ever. He only thinks about himself and not of us, he knew about this……" Sam stop at Dean's out burst.

"Sam Dad does care about us that is why he does this, so I don't even want to here you say that again. He is always looking out for us one way or another, he may not listen most of the time but he does care." Dean was yelling at Sam.

"That is right take his side like you always do, you never once take my side to Dad. You just fall right into line when he barks out an order, being the good little solders never disobeying an order." Sam snap at Dean.

"Sam I'm not having this discussion when I'm driving, so I want you to sit back and be quite. I don't want to hear another sound from you, do I make myself clear here Sam!" Dean said feeling a little guilty seeing the look on Sam's face.

When Dean says Sam's name like that he means business, so Sam just turn to look at the window. He never made any eye contact with his brother, he was really piss off with Dean right now for taking Dad's side again.

When they got back to the house they rented, their dad's truck was in the drive way. Sam open the door before the Impala stop, slamming the door shut and walk right into the house. He never not once look at his brother, Dean just sigh at Sam's attitude and walk in the house. As he entered the house he came into a war zone, John was yelling at Sam for being a spoil brat who wants his way.

"I'm sorry Sam I did forget about your party this Saturday, we have a job to do and I need you with us." John eyes were getting dark with anger.

"I told you last night about the party DAD! You just don't care about anything that I do, it's always about what you and Dean wants." Sam snap back at his father.

"That is not true Sam I do care about you, that is why I'm doing this to keep you and your brother safe." John anger was ragging now, he couldn't under stand why his youngest don't care about this.

"You are doing this to kill the thing that got mom, I don't even remember her at all Dad. You and Dean got to know her but I didn't, so this job of yours make no sense to me what so ever." Sam wishes he had one memory of his mother but he doesn't, only by what Dean tells him which isn't much.

"Sam I wish you could have met your mother, she was a beautiful person inside and out. You are so much like her Sam I see a lot of her in you, that is why I do what I need to get this bastard that killed her." John does wish Sam could have some memory of his mother.

"That is why you have to drag me out of school all the time, why can't we ever stay in one place. I'm tired of this life Dad I want something different, I want to keep my friends and go to the same school. But now we have to move around so much, that now I'm behind a year in school because of it." Sam saw the anger in his eyes, that matches the anger in Sam's eyes.

"Your one selfish bastard you know that, always thinking what's best for you. You want out of this family that bad don't you, well I hate to tell you this Sam your stuck with us. So get out of your own little world and get back to the real one, you are going to call your friend and tell him that you can't make it." John stood tall to his son, Sam is just about his dad's height

"Why can't we leave on Sunday instead of Saturday, what is one day going to make. You did that for Dean in the last town we were at, he had something he had to do and we stayed. So why can't we stay until Sunday and then leave, my friends had this plan for a week now." Sam tried to reason with his Dad.

"That was different Sam it was important for Dean to stay, this is not that important for us to stay. You will have other birthdays to celebrate, so stop being a spoil brat about it and get packing." John was about to loose his temper.

"I see now you are saying that Dean is more important to you, and what I'm just some worthless poor excuse of a son to you. Fine then maybe I'll leave and not come back, I'm not wanted around here anymore and don't count for nothing." Sam was shock when John hit him across the face.

"I don't ever what to hear you say that again, do I make myself clear here young man." John was breathing hard trying to control his temper.

Sam look at Dean to say something to their Dad, and when he just look down Sam felt betrayed. He thought he could always count on his brother, but now he sees that he is alone in this. He turn around and headed for the bedroom, before slamming the door shut he said he hated them.

Sam called David and told him that he could not make it, saying that they had to leave tomorrow morning. He then laid in bed rubbing his check, he could feel the heat coming from it now. He started to get tears in his eyes and wipe them away, he did not want to give them to see him cry. As he laid in bed he heard his dad and brother talking, he went to the door and put his ear to the door and listen.

"I wish your brother could be more like you Dean, someone who will listen and not talk back." John said.

"That's just it Dad Sam is nothing like me and he never will be, Sam is totally different then me in every way." Dean said heading to the room.

Sam went back to the bed and turn away from the door, he made no movement when Dean walk in. He did not even answer his brother when he talk to him, Dean sigh and left the room to take a shower.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When they finally made it to Utah they were all tired, Sam did not say anything to his dad or brother. The hole trip he just sat in the passenger seat looking out the window, he never acknowledge his brother or father when they talk to him.

Finally John had enough of Sam's brooding, he was going to get his youngest to talk to him. So he check the local records office to see what happen, then he went to the library to check into Supernatural creatures. He came across Nahuales which are a form of shape shifters, he will let Sam do the research so this way he has to talk with them. When he got back to the motel he handed Sam the lap top, and gave him the information he found. He ask Sam to look it up and let him know what he found, it took Sam almost two hours to find the lore about them.

"It says here that Nahuales they are shape shifters, and they take on forms of animals. They are known to the Aztec calendar , various days are name after animals that are on totem poles. The only thing is they are only found in Mexico, they were protectors and servants of Tezcatlipoca one of the gods of war and sacrifice." Sam said without looking at his Dad and Brother.

"Does it say if they are anything like werewolves, and how can we kill them." John said being annoyed with Sam attitude.

"They aren't like werewolves where they infect people with their bites, they'll kill you then bring your spirit up and put you to work. To kill them you stone them or use holy water, it's says you can use fire or hanging them." Sam said closing his lap top and turn his back on his dad.

"Alright then we leave in two hours and hunt this Nahuale, we will take the Impala to the place the killing happen." John said glaring at Sam, thinking that boy better turn his attitude around fast.

When they all got there the sun was setting, they still have about three hours of light left. So John handed Dean his back and Sam his, and told them to go down the trail to the left. John took the trail to the right, they would met about a mile down the path.

"So we all know what we are suppose to do right, Sam did you hear me boy. I want you to answer me when I'm talking to you, so I know you heard me SAM! I want an answer." John yelled at Sam.

"Yes I heard you alright just give me a chance to answer you, we go down the path and met you a mile in." Sam said with an attitude.

Before Sam know what happen John had him pin to a boulder, he smack his head hard against it. Fighting the black dots that form in his sight, he look into his Dad's dark anger eyes.

"I'll not take anymore of your attitude Sam, you better loose it now. You better be on your toes and watch your brothers back, nothing better go wrong or you will get your ass kick." John voice was full of venom.

John let Sam go and walk away in an anger stride, Sam just look at him as he walk away. Sam was anger right now at his brother and father, Dean went to grab Sam by the arm when he pulled it away. Sam push past Dean and walk down the path, Dean had to run to keep up with Sam long stride.

"Sam why can't you just not say anything, things will go better for you if you stay quite." Dean said trying to make his brother talk to him.

"That right Dean stick up for Dad once again, I'm the one who is always the failure. I don't do anything right in Dad's or your eyes, so why do you even want me around. Why don't you just go with Dad and leave me alone, I don't need you anymore so just go." Sam did not even look back at Dean at all, he never saw the hurt in Dean's eyes.

"Sam stop a minute, SAM! I said STOP!, would you please look at me." Dean waiting until Sam turn on him, he hurt him to see the hurt in Sam's eyes that he caused.

"WHAT! Well are you going to say something, or just stand there looking dumb." Sam turn and walk further down the path.

Dean ran after Sam and grab him and turn him around, he held Sam with both hands to his shoulders. One way he is going to have his little brother listen to him, Sam just look at Dean with anger eyes and pulled away from his brother. Just as he turn something big and powerful hit him from the front, it happen so fast he didn't see it coming. When his vision cleared he saw a big black wolf on top of him, the wolf sank it's fangs into Sam's shoulder and he cried out in pain. Dean came running to Sam's side and saw the wolf on his brother, he called out for his dad and charge the wolf. He took aim and hit the wolf in the shoulder, the wolf turn and went after Dean knocking him to the ground. The wolf's fangs sank into Dean's left side, and clawed Dean's chest open with it's sharp claws. Dean cried in pain when the wolf bit and clawed him, next thing he knew they wolf jump off of him and ran. Dean heard someone calling his name before he blacked out, they last thing that was on his mind was his little brother being hurt.

John heard Dean calling for him and started to run, by the sound of Dean's yell he knew he was in trouble. He ran as fast as he could and when he got to where his son was, and to his horror he saw the wolf sank it's fangs into Dean's side. John ran and pointed the gun and shot, he knew he hit the wolf form they way it flinch. The wolf look and ran off around the bend, John ran to Dean's side and held his sons face. He look around for Sam who was getting off the ground, John had hatred in his eyes thinking that Sam was slacking.

"SAM! Get your ass over here and help me with your brother, what have you've been doing the whole time resting." John said with ragging anger in his voice.

"No I was not sleeping or resting the wolf attack me first…." Is all the Sam got out before his dad grab him.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies Sam, just emit that you where sleeping on the job." John said to Sam.

"I wasn't sleep on the job Dad…." Sam was being grab by his dad, and shoved toward the Impala.

"Get your worthless ass to the car after you pick up the guns, and I don't want to hear another word from you. We need to get your brother to the hospital now, so get your ass moving and lets go." John pick up Dean and hurried to the car, he didn't even look to see if Sam was coming.

John was pacing the floor of the emergency room waiting for the doctor, he could see Sam sitting in the corner moving around. He told Sam to sit still and stop moving, he glared at Sam and his blood was boiling at his youngest. Finally the doctor came out and ask for Dean's family, John rush to the doctor and ask about Dean.

"The family for Dean Wilder, I need to talk to them." Doctor Frank said.

"I'm his father how is my son doing." John ask Frank.

"Why don't we go and sit down over here, and I'll let you know how your son is." Frank sat John on the chair. He look over at Sam and ask him to join them to.

"Dean will be fine in a couple of days, the bite and claw marks were not that deep. We clean them out real good and put him on an IV drip, it will help fight off any infection that might develop. We don't think that there will be any, we did give him some fluids to replenish his blood loss." Frank could see the relief in their eyes, when he saw Sam he notice how pale he was.

"Are you alright son? You don't look so good." Frank said going over to Sam.

"I'll be fine when I can see my brother, I'm fine thank you." Sam lied he was hurting like hell.

"Sir do you want me to look at your other son, he looks to pale for me." Frank ask John.

"No he fine just a little scared seeing his brother being attack." John said glaring at Sam.

"Dean will be moved into his room in about 30 minutes, she will come and get you both when he is ready." Frank said as he left the room.

John grab Sam by the arm and drag him out of the hospital, he push Sam against the wall with force. Sam hiss in pain when his shoulder hit the wall, he pale even further when he felt the wound bleeding again.

"You aren't going to see you brother at all Sam, you are going back to the hotel room and stay there." John hiss at Sam.

"I want to see my brother Dad, I want to make sure that Dean is fine. I already told you what happen out there, this is not my fault for what….." Sam didn't get to say much more then that.

John smack Sam right in the face with his fist, and push him back into the wall. This time Sam head hit the concrete wall hard, he saw black stops forming in his vision. He shook them away and tried to focus, at first everything was blurry then he saw his father anger eyes looking at him. John let him go and he slump to the ground, his body ache from being toss into the wall and the wolf jumping on him.

"I said go to the hotel and leave your brother alone, the only thing your going to do is get him killed." John spat at Sam.

"I said I want to see my brother, I need to make sure he is….." Next thing Sam knew his Dad kick him hard in the ribs, he did it the second time just for the pleasure of it.

Sam could feel two ribs cracking when his dad kick him, he laid there gasping for air that his lungs needed. He watch his father storm off not even looking back at him, he did not even care if he killed his son he just walk away. 'If that is what you think of your worthless son then be it, I'm getting out of here and not coming back.' Sam said to himself as he got up off the ground, his body protest each moved he made. He walk to the Impala and grab his bag and walk in the other direction, he headed for the park to killed the wolf.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I love John and I know he wouldn't do that to his son, it's just getting the story started for what's to come. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story or trash it, I want you to be honest here. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I see that you all want me to continue this story, so that makes me feel good that you all like it._

_This might be the last chapter for now, so I can finish my other story we will see._

_There will be a gory scene in this one, with Sam and the wolf._

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_After John left Sam on the ground he storm back inside, he wanted to hear the news about Dean. His blood was still boiling over that Sam would lie, that he to was attack by the wolf and not sleeping on the job. Like John really believe that one from his youngest son, he knew that Sam mess up on this hunt for sure. After he found out about Dean condition he was going to head back to the hotel, he was going to tell his youngest to pack his bags and he was going to Uncle Bobby's for good. He was not going to stand by and watch Sam kill Dean, he would rather send Sam away instead of getting his oldest son killed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the Nurse call him, he finally look up and saw the Nurse standing next to him._

"_I'm sorry I didn't hear you what did you say." John ask the Nurse Jill._

"_I came to tell you that Dean was moved to his room, and that you can go see him with your other son. By the way where is your other son sir, Dean been asking about him when he woke up for a little while." Jill said as she look around the waiting room for Sam. _

"_Did you say that Dean is awake now, can I go now and talk with him." John totally ignore the question about Sam. _

"_No he is not awake now he went back to sleep, he was up long enough to ask for his brother." Jill said to John._

"_Oh he went back to the motel to rest up a little, he'll be back later this evening to see his brother." John lied to Jill about the reason why Sam went back. _

_Jill just look at John knowing that he just lied about that, she could tell that he choke on his words about Sam. She let it go knowing that it would cause to much of a problem, and that is something Dean did not need now. She told John to follow her to Dean's room so he can see him, they went to the elevator and got off the third floor. When they got out of the elevator they went down the hall way, to room 320 opening the door she said to be quite. _

_When John step into the room he was shock at Dean's appearance, he was pale and had a nasal tube in his nose. He quietly walk up to Dean's bed and sat on the chair, he ran his hand through his spike hair. His anger grew more seeing the state Dean was in, he was going to make sure that Sam gets punish for this. _

_He called Sam on the cell phone to make sure that he was at the hotel, he told Sam to stay put and he will be there soon. He told Sam to pack his bags and be ready to leave, he was taking him to Uncle Bobby's house for good. He would leave Sam's sorry ass there and go off with Dean, he would leave Sam behind and go on without him._

"_Sam you are at the hotel right, you better not lie to me either." John yelled over the phone._

"_Yes DAD I'm at the hotel just like you ask me to, after you beat and kick the crap out of me." Sam was not lying about being at the hotel, he had to go back and get more supplies._

"Good keep your sorry ass there until I get back there, after I hear about Dean's condition I'll be over. Make sure you pack your bags before I get there, I'm taking you over to Uncle Bobby's to live there from now on." John said with hate in his voice.

"_Dad you won't do that to me would you, after I told you what happen with the wolf. He attack both of us and Dean got the worst, he safe my life by making him the target. I want to see my brother dad I do have a right you know." Sam was scared that his dad would ship him off._

"You heard me Samuel get you bags pack and be ready, when I get there we are going to Uncle Bobby's. You better not leave that room until then, or I'll beat your ass for sure this time do I make my self clear." John anger was boiling over by now.

"_But Dad! I want to see Dean that is not fair that you won't let me see him. He is my brother after all you know, I do have a right to see him if I want to see Dean. You can't stop me for seeing him I can just come over and see him, and there is nothing you can do to stop me either how's….." _That was all Sam could say before his dad rip into him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man, I'm still your father who can take your life away. You just better be damn ready when I get there or else, your sorry ass is gone once I get back to the hotel." John was yelling over his phone, then he hung up before Sam could answer him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Sam was walking away from the hospital to kill the wolf, he remember he didn't have all the supplies he needed. He sigh when he realize he had to go back to the hotel, it would take him about an half an hour to walk back. When he finally got back to the hotel he was bone tired, and his shoulder was hurting like hell. He open the door to the hotel and put is back pack on the bed, he sat down on the bed furthest from the door. He just wanted to lay his bruised aching body down, when he bent over to pick up his duffel bag he wince in pain. The pain in his ribs took the breath out of him, he had to breath through the pain like he was taught. '_Suck it up Sam be a man when it comes to pain not a baby'_ he could hear his father's voice in his head. He finally got his duffel onto his bed and grab clean cloths, he went in and took a shower to make him feel better. After his shower he saw the bit marks on his shoulder, they look red and anger and could tell there was an infection forming. He look at his ribs where his dad kick him earlier, the bruises were already turning a deep purple. He poured alcohol over his wounds on his shoulder, he hiss in pain when the cold liquid hit the bit marks. He put some cream on the wounds for the infection, and covered them with an sterile bandage. He put his cloths on slowly so he didn't put to much strain on his shoulder or ribs, it took him about 15 minutes to get dress. He then went out into the bed room and sat on the bed, he laid down for just a minute then his phone started to ring. Sam sat straight up and groan at the pain in his body, he knew it was his Dad calling him making sure he is here. He wanted to know how Dean was to so he answered the phone, after he hung up with his dad he had tears in his eyes.

Well then if that is the way his dad wanted it Sam will be gone, he pack his bags and got all the supplies he needed. He was out the door in less then fifteen minutes, he would go kill the wolf then he will go to Uncle Bobby's house. At least Uncle Bobby would love him better then his Dad and Brother, they both hated him anyways so why stay around being hated. He walk out of the parking lot with out looking back, he went to the bus stop and got on the bus to head to Bryce Canyon.

It took him two buses to get to the Canyon campgrounds, he rented a cabin with the money he saving for Christmas. He walk around the grounds until he saw a family heading to their car, he over heard them saying they were going to the west side of the park. Sam walk up and ask if they could drop him off, his brother and father were waiting for him there.

"Excuse me I heard that you were heading to the west side of the park, I'm suppose to met my brother and dad there. I just got back from college and we were planning this trip, my car broke down over there and I can't reach them now." Sam was giving them his puppy dog eyes that know one could resist.

"What part of the west side of the park they are at, we are going to the second trail to see a certain rock. We've been here before we were married, my husband as me to marry him there. So we go there around this time as a anniversary to our love, we now bring the kids with us to show them this place." Martha said to Sam.

"My family is on the first part of the trails the one that goes to the U-shape rock, they want to show me this one certain rock for years now." Sam lied to the family.

"That is fine then young man we can take you to your family, by the way my name is Mathew this is my wife Martha. This is Marty our oldest son who is 6, and this is Marcy our youngest son who is 4." Mathew said of his two sons.

"Dad my name is Martin not Marty please get it right, Marty is such a baby's name." Martin look at his dad with pink cheeks.

"Dad me Mark, me no baby." Mark said with his lip pouting out.

"Ok sorry you guys I keep forgetting you are not babies anymore, so what is your name young man I don't think you don't want me calling you that." Mathew said with a grin.

"My name is Sam Singer, and I can see these are big boys especially this one here. Do you want to know what my family still calls me, Sammy I'm 18 years old and they still call me by that name." Sam said feeling a little embarrass.

"That funny da call you that." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah I know that one it's funny alright." Sam said with a laugh of his own.

"Lets get going so we can see the rocks before it gets to dark, we have a long drive ahead of us." Mathew got the kids in the car, and Martha got the lunches pack for the trip.

"Yeah we weavin to da park." Mark said excitedly.

"Mark don't be such a big baby, we are already in the park dork." Martin said being annoyed with his baby brother.

"Me not a baby, me big boy." Mark said being mad at his older brother.

Sam sat there listening to the two brother's Pickering with each other, it made his heart ache thinking of him and Dean. He wanted to know why Dean hated him so much, when he loved his big brother more then anything. Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realize he was at the path, he told them thank you and wish them the best as the drove off.

He walk down the path where he and Dean went to, he found the place of the attack which you couldn't miss if you tried. He look around for the wolf's tracks and couldn't find them, he wish he knew which way the wolf went. He kind of remember the wolf heading east he thinks it did, his mind was so blurry from the attack he wasn't sure. He walk further down the path until it went in two different direction, he look up and saw that they sun was going down. He knew this was about the time the wolf attack him and Dean, so he headed back up the path not knowing he was being followed.

"Well maybe it does attack on certain days of the Aztec's calendar, maybe this day is not one of those days." Sam said to himself out loud.

He almost got to the point of the attack on him and Dean, when the wolf attack from behind him. It happen so fast that Sam did not have time to think, next thing he knew he was down on the ground with the wolf on top of him. It was clawing and biting at his back pack, he could feel the strength of the wolf when he did that. He tried to get the animal off of him put it was to heavy, he wanted to roll over but decided that would not be a good idea. As fast as the attack happen it was over, Sam open his eyes slowly and look around. He blink a couple of times to clear his vision, when he did not see the wolf he got up slowly. He grab the gun from the small part of his back, and grab the torch and lighter from his pack. He look around real good before he started to move, he kept his eyes peal for any movement in the shadows. He was thinking that is they wolf did get him tonight, he did not have to worried about his worthless self. If he did get the wolf would he still be a worthless ass to his dad and brother, either way he would lose this one not matter what.

As he came around the bend where he and Dean was attack, the wolf was standing in the middle of the path. Growling at him with big white fangs and drool dripping from it's mouth, it's eyes look very angrily at Sam like it remember him. Without any warning the wolf charged at Sam with it's mouth wide open, Sam took aim at the wolf and hit it in the chest. It did not stop the wolf from jumping onto Sam, digging it's teeth into his left arm dropping the gun. The wolf shook Sam's arms like a rag doll, when it shook it's massive head it's teeth tore into Sam's flesh. Sam cried out in pain with every rip of the teeth, his arm felt like it was being torn from his body. The wolf stop shaking Sam's arm and went for his right leg, Sam was being mauled to death by this animal. The wolf bit so hard in his leg that it's fangs hit his bone, he could feel the animals teeth go through his muscles. The massive head shook his leg just like the arm, Sam vision was getting blurry and saw black spots. He knew he couldn't black out just yet with this animal chewing on him, he then felt the claws ripping deep into his chest hitting the bone. Sam was gasping for air to stay awake, he grab the lighter and torch with shaky hands he tried to light it. He finally got the torch lit to kill the wolf, just then the wolf bit Sam in the same shoulder it bit before. Sam turn the torch on high and set the wolf on fire, he knew that the animal was on top of him but he didn't care at this point. The wolf howled in pain form the fire that consumed it, and staggered off of Sam and laid down a few feet from him. Sam laid there with his body burning with pain form the wolf's fangs and claws, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and close them to the darkness.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was sitting next to Dean's bed when Doctor Jack Manners came into Dean's room, he saw that John sitting next to the bed. He knock on the door to let John now he was there, John turn around and saw the Doctor standing there. He got up and shook the Doctors hand and introduce himself, he ask where the other Doctor was that took care of Dean.

"Hi my name is Doctor Jack Manners, I'll be Dean's Doctor for the rest of his stay. Your son's surgery went very well and he will recover with no problems, he will be a little sore for a time that will pass in time." Jack told John on Dean's condition.

"Then why has he not awake yet if he is ok, it's been a couple of hours now since his surgery." John ask with worried in his voice.

"Your son went through some major trauma to his body, him sleeping right now it's the best thing for him. He's going to need all the rest he can get to heal from his wounds, the bite marks were deep and so was the claw marks. If the bite was up any further up it would've puncher his lung, or it could've hit his liver and cause massive bleeding. Your son is one lucking person to survive the attack, I heard it was from a dog at the state park." Jack said to John.

"Yes it was a dog who was walking with it's owner, it ran ahead of the owner and attack my son here. My other son was resting on a rock when it happen, he didn't do anything to help his brother when the animal attack." John was trying to keep his temper under control.

"From what I heard about the dog from before with other attacks, it was a big massive animal so I don't think your son could've help him." Jack said he could see that John was very anger,

"I didn't see the dog that attack my son his brother did, he said it was a massive dog that came after his brother." John was seething right now at Sam, he just wish that Jack would finish.

"We will see how Dean is doing tomorrow, for right now he will be sleeping for at least 12 hours. If he wakes up sooner then that I'll let you know, I'm sorry we don't let family stay here over night." Jack felt bad he knew that John wanted to stay.

"That's fine I need to go check my other son, I want to let him know about his brother. He called earlier and ask how he was, he didn't even want to come over and see how he was doing." John lied about that.

"That will be fine just leave us a number where we can reach you, and if anything changes we will call you right away." Jack said with a strain smile, knowing that John was lying about that. When he came the first time he heard him telling his son not to come, what kind of father will say that to a son and brother.

With that John left and told the Nurses at the station the hotel he was at, it was called the Hotel 8 room 9 he gave them the phone number. He walk out of the hospital burning with rag at Sam, he was so anger with his youngest right now. He felt like he could beat the crap out of him, for being such a lazy worthless son and brother. He got into the Impala and drove back to the hotel, when he got there he saw the light on in the room. He look at the door with dark anger dangerous eyes, he can't wait to get rid of his worthless son. Maybe Bobby could have better luck with him then he does, he always liked Bobby and couldn't wait to see him. John got out of the car and open the trunk to the Impala, he made sure his truck was lock and secured. He then went to the door and open it ready to yell at Sam, when he went into the room it was empty well there was no Sam. John look around to see if he was even there to begin with, he look in the bathroom and saw the shower was used. He went back into the bedroom and look around the room some more, that is when he notice that all of Sam's belongings were gone. He got very anger at his youngest for leaving him that he punch the wall, he cuss at Sam for being such a selfish bastard and leaving them behind.

"Sam your such a sonovabitch for leaving us like that, with your brother in the hospital cause of you. So you ran away instead of facing the music with us, well if that is how you want it then so be it stay away." John said to himself in an angry tone, yes he was going to take Sam to Bobby's and leave him. He was anger that Sam left before he could get back and control the situation, it was his choice to take Sam away not his son's.

If John only knew that Sam was fighting for his life right now, would he feel the same way knowing he sent him there with his anger. In the distance John could hear thunder rolling, knowing that it was going to rain he went out and closed the windows to the Impala and truck. He then took a shower and got ready for bed, making sure the phone was working just incase the hospital called for Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam woke up with something hitting his face, he open his blurry eyes and saw it was raining. He knew he had to get to a place dry, he look around and saw what might be some kind of shelter for him. He rolled on his stomach and cried in pain when he moved, he slowly made his way to the shelter he saw. It took him what seems a lifetime to get there, when he did he pulled him self into the cave. He rolled onto his side and breath through the pain, he could tell that the bleeding started again on his wounds. He got on his back and pushed himself into a sitting position, he was shriving he didn't know if it was from the pain or being cold. His eyes were getting heavy with exhausting that was about to consume him again, thinking to himself that he should die here and that his family wouldn't think of his worthless ass anymore. They wouldn't come looking for him since they didn't want him anymore, so what's the point of living now anyway with that last thought Sam close his eyes hopefully for the last time.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Next chapter we will see if Sam survives the night, if he does who will find his hiding place. **

**Dean will wake up in the next chapter looking for Sam, wait until he finds out what John did and said to Sam. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy this one.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning John was just waking up, he blink his eyes a few times to get them to focus. He look over at the empty bed and sigh, he was expecting to see his son sound a sleep not empty. He look at his watch and saw it was 8:00 am, he curse at himself for sleeping so late. He wanted to get to the hospital early to see Dean, he got out of bed and dress out the door within 10 minutes. He stop off at the local restaurant to have breakfast, as he sat there waiting for his breakfast he kept thinking about Sam. He couldn't get over how he mess up on the hunt, getting his brother injured by sleeping on the job. What got him the most was that he said he was attack, if he was attack where were the marks to prove the wolf bit him. He didn't see any bloody towels at the hotel when he got back, there was not signs of Sam treating himself for any wounds. John sigh heavily just thinking about what happen, how close he came to losing Dean cause of Sam. He felt himself getting angry again and took a deep breath to calm himself, he look up at the waitress when she set his food on the table. After he was finish with his breakfast he went out to the Impala, he look up in the sky and saw black clouds forming in the west. There was a cool breeze indicating more rain was on it's way, he got in and headed to the hospital to be with Dean.

When he got there he went straight to Dean's room, when he entered the Doctor was looking over Dean's charts. John smile when he saw the relief on Jack's face, he could tell by the look that it was good news.

"Hi Doc how's my boy doing this morning." John ask.

"He is doing a lot better this morning John, his vital signs are back to normal. We took him off the breathing tube this morning, so far he has been breathing fine for the last four hours." Jack told John as he look at Dean's chart again.

"That is good news to hear right about now, now if he can only wake up I'll feel better." John was relief that Dean would be fine.

"He slept all through the night so he should be waking up any time, you can stay in the room as long as you wish John. Just don't wake him let him sleep as long as he wants, the more rest he gets the better for his recovery. Do I make myself clear here John, let your son sleep until HE wakes up." Jack wanted John to understand this, that Dean needs all the rest he can get.

"I'll let him get all the sleep he needs Doc, I won't bother him until he wakes up himself. I'm just glad that he is doing better, I don't know what I would do if I lost him." John said more to himself then to Jack.

"Ok then just as long you understand this John, I'm going to finish my rounds and I'll be back." With that Jack left the room.

John pulled up the chair next to Dean's bed and wait for his son to wake, he was thinking of calling Bobby to see if Sam made it there. He'll wait until Dean wakes up before he calls, he didn't want Dean by himself when he wakes. So John sat back in the chair and look out the window, he saw the clouds were blacker now then before. He knew they would be getting a big storm sometime this morning, he could see that the wind has pick up some from an hour ago. He look back at Dean and smile he look so calm laying there, he look like a little kid again with no cares in the world. 'Why does he always have to put Sam needs ahead of himself, cause you are the one who told him that stupid.' John said to himself.

He wishes things could be different for his sons both of his sons, if they could just leave a normal care free life. Like it was when Mary was still around, everything was better back then fill with love and understanding. Now their lives are filled with pain and heart ache, it has taken a toll on John and his boys. He just wish that Sam was more into the job of hunting, it was his mother who got killed in his nursery. How can he not feel the need for revenge, yes he was only 6 months old at the time just a baby. He doesn't have any memory of his mother like Dean does, he wishes that Sam could've spent more time with his mother.

Dean had four wonderful years with his mother, he was the apple of her eyes the favorite one. Then came Sam and took that all away from Dean, she spent all her time with baby Sammy and less with Dean. He could understand that with Sammy being a baby, and he needed more of Mommy's attention when he cried. Dean did feel a little left out with Mommy, so he turn to his Daddy for the comfort he needed. John and Dean's relationship became stronger, and Mary's and Sammy's relationship became stronger. Mary spent all the time with Sammy in his room, hugging, cuddling, kissing, singing to him. Sammy was now Mary's favorite and Dean's was John's, John sometimes found himself jealous of Mary's and Sammy's bond. When Mary was not around Sam would start to cry for her, as soon as he felt her touch he calm down. There were times that Mary didn't have to touch Sammy to calm him down, he just knew that she was there and went to sleep. After Mary died that bonding went to Dean instead of him, so he felt a little jealous of Dean's relationship with Sam. He knew why he got so anger at his youngest all the time, he reminds him so much of Mary and the jealousy comes back out. He knew he was being selfish to push Sam into hunting, and telling him that he is doing it for their mother and his wife. He wants Sam to be more like Dean who is into this war, and stop being such a big baby and whine every time they have to leave. John was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Dean moan, the only thing that broke John from his thoughts was Dean calling him.

"D-dad wh't hap'n." Dean slur his words.

"Hey Ace what do you remember." John ask him, he wanted to see what Dean could remember.

"S'my…wolf…attack…pain." Dean eyes were closing again, as he tried to tell his dad what happen.

"That's ok son just rest some more, we will talk later ok." John said carding Dean's hair.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam open his blurry eyes and saw that the sun was up, there was some black clouds in the sky. He knew that it was going to rain again, he was still a little damp from last night rains. He was shivering and didn't know if it was from the cold or pain, his body ache all over every time he moved pain would shot through his body. He could feel his mouth was so dried he needed a drink, thankfully he brought some water with him when he left. He pulled his back pack off his shoulders and hiss in pain, the movement pulled on his sore muscles and wounds. He finally got his pack off his sore shoulder carefully, and pulled out three bottles of water and took small sips. One he kept out to drink from, the other two he put back in his pack. He started to look at his surrounding and saw that he was not in a cave, he was in a rock crevice that was just big enough for him. He look out and saw the dead wolf about four feet from him, his gun and torch was about two feet from him He was to tired right now to grab for it, he rest his head against the rock and close his eyes again.

The next time Sam open his eyes the wind was blowing, and picking up the sand around him. They way the hole was kept the sand from coming in, he look at his gun again and knew he needed to get it. He went to move on his side and yelled in pain, every thing hurt on his body even area's he never knew he had. He had to tried to get his gun so he lean as far as he could, when that didn't work he push himself on his stomach and reach. He had to move a little to get the gun, that little movement made Sam's vision go blurry. He fought the blacking out to get the gun, he finally got the gun and push himself back in. By the time he got back in the same spot he was totally exhausted, he could feel his eyes closing again and let them. Sam was awoke by the sound of thunder, it echo through the rock he was sitting against. He look and saw how black the clouds are, they were so dark he thought it might have been evening. He could feel the cool breeze and it sent shivers down his spine, he cough a little and his chest hurt like hell. He could hear the raspy breaths that was coming from him his chest, knowing that he was getting a cold 'great that is all I need on top of every thing else.' Sam said to himself. He check his pack to see what he had in it, his mind was so cloudy from the fever and pain. He couldn't remember what he put in his pack at the moment, he moved the water and saw that there was a blanket. He didn't remember putting a blanket in his pack when they left, knowing Dean like he does he probably put the blanket in there. He pulled the blanket out and covered him with it, it was not very heavy one put it help some to get the cold out of him. He took some more sips of the water and put it back in the pack, he wasn't sure how long he would be out here so he took little sips at a time. Sam snuggle the best he could against the rock and went back to sleep, he was glad that he had the gun between him and the rock.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John look at his watch and it was now 5:00 pm, he could not believe that Dean was still sleeping. John wish that Dean would open his eyes and look at him, he wants to ask Dean why Sam was sleeping on the job. He was still trying to figure out what Dean said earlier, did the wolf attack him because of Sam carelessness. Finally he heard Dean moan again and got closer to his oldest, he was running his hand on Dean's head when he open his eyes.

"Hey Ace it's about time that you wake up, I was getting a little worried there for a minute." John said with a smile.

"Sorry Dad, I'm just tired is all." Dean sounded better then the first time he was awake.

"That's ok Dean your awake now and that's what counts, how are you feeling son are you in any pain." John ask rubbing Dean's arm.

"My side and chest hurts a little, but I'm ok where's Sammy." Dean ask looking around the room fro his brother.

"He went back to the hotel Dean to rest, he'll be back tomorrow morning to see you." John could tell that Dean did not believe him, his oldest could always read his dad.

"Dad what did you do, where's Sammy? Don't tell me that he's at the hotel, I can tell that you are lying so where is Sammy." Dean look John straight in the eye.

"I sent him to Uncle Bobby's house for getting you hurt….." Is all that John got out.

"You did WHAT!" Dean could feel his anger boiling to the top.

"I sent him to Uncle Bobby's house, I told him he could stay there for good. He will be living with Bobby from now on, so he won't be able to get you hurt or killed." John was trying to make it Sam's fault.

"What are you talking about Sammy getting me killed, that will never happen with him being near me. Go and called Bobby and get Sam back here, I need to make sure he is alright from the wolf attacking him." Dean's green eyes sawed anger to his dad.

"Dean you were the one who got attack by the wolf, not your brother he was sleeping on the job." John's own anger was getting the better of him.

"Sammy wasn't sleeping on the job dad, the wolf came without any warning. He attack Sam first then it attack me, I shot at the wolf to get it off of Sam before it attack me." Dean was getting upset at his

Dad.

"Dean I want you to stop lying for your brother all the time, he will never grow up if you keep babying him. He needs to get tough to do this job, if that means if he gets hit or kick the so be…" John stop his words by Dean's look on his face.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, did you hit and kick him when I was out. How could you do that to your own son, how could you do that to my brother when I was out of the picture." Dean was breathing hard trying to control his temper.

"He needed to be discipline Dean so I took him to the side of the hospital, I'm his father I can do what I want ….." That was all John got out before Dean went off on him.

"Hitting or kicking your son is not discipline that is abuse DAD, how dare you abuse my brother like that. I want you to go and bring him back here, I want to see Sammy right now Dad." Dean's voice was getting louder with every word.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice, I'm still your father young man. I can do what I want to get my son to listen to me, if I have to beat the crap out of him I will." John's dark eyes getting anger by the minute.

"I want you out of my sight Dad, get the hell out of here. I don't even want to look at you right now, go and find my brother and bring him to me. When he comes into my room he comes alone, I don't even want to be in the same room with you." Dean said with hatred in his eyes, it's the first time he really hated his father.

"Don't you tell me what to do Dean, I'm still your father so show me some respect." John look at Dean with a glare, like he was challenge Dean.

"I'll show you some respect when you bring my brother to me, if he is hurt bad you will get no respect from me what so ever. So please leave and get my brother right now, I want to see Sam by tomorrow morning Dad." Dean was breathing hard to control his temper.

"FINE! I'll go get the brat and bring him to you, will that make you happy DEAN." John said as he walk out the door.

After his Dad left the hospital room to find Sam, he called Dean cell four times asking him to give this up. Each time Dean hung up on his Dad saying keep looking, by the fourth called Dean told his Dad to stop calling him. When the phone rang the fifth time Dean pick it up, and with pure anger he told who he thought was his Dad "stop calling me and leave me the hell alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Dean waited for a response from his Dad on the other line, instead he got a 'ok I'll leave you alone brother.' Dean yell Sam's name on the phone before he hung up, the only thing he got was nothing Sam hung up. Dean tried to get Sam back on the phone, only to have the phone called cut off each time.

Dean curse at himself for yelling at Sam for no reason, he need to get out of the hospital to look for his brother. He yelled for the nurse to come in his room, and told her he needed to get out of here now. The Nurse told him that he could not leave unless the Doctor says so, Dean was not going to take that for an answer. He started to get out of bed and yell at her again, that is when Jack came in and gave Dean a sedative to relax.

"N-no I-I g-got to go…." Is all that Dean got out before he fell a sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Sam heard the thunder crash real loud he jump, that pulled on all his sore muscles and wounds and he hiss. He look around with blurry eyes and saw that it started to rain, he wanted to call his brother just to hear his voice. It would comfort Sam just to hear Dean's voice over the phone, when he got his called through it was a little crackling. When Dean pick it up and said '_stop calling me and leave me the hell alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore'_ it broke Sam's heart to hear his brother say that to him. The only thing Sam could say in response is _'ok I'll leave you alone brother'_, Sam hung up his phone and cried himself to sleep. It's one thing that his father hated him he's fine with that, but to have Dean hate him tore his heart open. He loved Dean with his whole heart and look up to him, now he felt so alone that he doesn't have his big brother anymore. He pulled up the blanket up to try to keep warm, the chill of the wind was seeping into his bones. As he slept he kept shivering from the cold and the pain, his last thought before the darkness claim him was how much he loved his brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, now John has Dean made at him. What else could happen with the eldest Winchester, what until Bobby finds out what John does. He won't be one happy hunter with John, we will find out who Sam picks when he is rescued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter we will see how Bobby reacts to John's actions, he won't be happy at all for what John said to Sam. **

**Dean will get out of the hospital to look for Sammy, when he does find him his heart will be broken by Sam's words.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After John left Dean's room to call Bobby he was angry at his oldest, he couldn't figure out why he always protects his brother. In John's mind Sam was a disappointment to him, and he couldn't get Dean to realize that no matter how he tried. To Dean Sammy was the apple of his eye who couldn't do no wrong, he babied Sam to much and let him get away with a lot of stuff. No matter how hard John pushed Sam to learn the hunting way, Dean protects Sam by putting his life on the line to keep his brother safe. He knew that one day this would get his oldest killed, and it will be Sam's fault for not being a good hunter like his brother. This is something that John wouldn't let happen if he has a word in it, he will push his youngest harder if he has to get his head in the program. He walk out to the Impala and took out his cell phone, he called Dean to get his son to reconsider his option. When Dean told him to call Bobby and get Sammy back here, after getting hung up on he gave up on his son. He scroll down to find Bobby's number and hit talk, it took only four rings before Bobby's gruffly voice on the other end.

"Singer here what do you want.?" Bobby answered his phone.

"Bobby this is John is Sam there, I need to talk to him." John said to his mentor.

"John what are ya talking about, Sam is not here his with ya." Bobby said with confusing in his voice.

"What do you mean he isn't there, I sent him to your house two days ago. He was supposed to get to your house yesterday, don't tell me that boy is slacking off again when is he going to learn." John anger was boiling up again.

"What the hell did ya do John why would Sam come here, what was he suppose to do this time that you didn't like. When are ya going to learn that Sam is not like Dean, that Sam is his own person who has a big heart." Bobby anger was getting the better of him, he knew the answer wasn't going to be a good one.

"We had to leave for a hunt and Sam got mad because his friends plan a party for him, I told him to tell his friend that he couldn't go. He got all bent out of shape and we got into a fight, he said something about his mother and I smack him in the face. After we left he didn't say a word to me or Dean, he only talk to us when he had to talk to us about the hunt." John stop to think of the other things that happens.

"What are you not telling me John your hiding something from me, so spill and tell me everything that ya did. I want to know everything John and it better not be bad news, or I'll come over and kick ya ass to hell and back." Bobby's could feel his anger boiling inside of him.

He knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear, if he had to go there he will beat the crap out of John.

"After we did the research about the Nahuales shapes shifters, how they pick certain animals in the Aztec Calendar. Depending on the Nahuales birthday on the calendar takes forum of that animal, we look for more information and found out how to kill it. So we gather all our supplies and left for Bryce Canyon were the attacks happen, when we got there Sam's attitude has gotten worse and I pushed him into a boulder. I told him to keep an eye out for danger and watch his brother's back, next thing I knew I heard Dean scream in pain and yelled for me. When I got to where the boys were Dean was laying on his back pass out, I found Sam sleeping just a few feet from where Dean was laying. When he awoke I ask him what happened he said he was attack by the wolf, I told him to stop his laying right now and tell me the truth you were sleeping. I had to get Dean to the hospital and told Sam to pick up the weapons, and get his lazy ass in the car so we can leave. After we found out that Dean would be alright I told Sam to leave, I didn't want him around his brother anytime soon. When he tried to argue with me I hit him in the face, then I kick him in his side for being…..: That was all the John could say, Bobby hot anger rip into John.

"YOU did WHAT to Sam? Who could you just kick your son when he was down. Your a son of a bitch Johnny boy for doing that to Sam, how could you not believe him when he said he was attack. I've never heard Sam to lie about something like that, and for you to go and tell him to stay away from his brother. What kind of a father are you to tell your son that, if I could be there right now I'll kick your ass so hard you won't sit for a week. If Sam does make it here you're the last person I'll tell, and I will make sure that you will never seen Sam again. What does Dean have to say about what you did to his brother, or did you lie to Dean and say that Sam left him for good." Bobby yelled over the phone, he couldn't contain his temper anymore.

"When I told Dean about what happen he lost his temper with me, he told me not to come back unless I have Sam. So now I have to go find that lazy ass son of mine so I can see Dean, if I don't find him then I will lose Dean for good. How can he believe that Sam was attack by the wolf, he needs to stop protecting that pain in the ass……." John flinch when he heard Bobby's voice fill with anger.

"John how can you say that about Dean relationship with his brother, they have such a close bond with each other. They would both die for each other if they had to, are you that jealous over Dean's bond with Sam or Sam's with Dean. Cuz if ya ask me I think you are one jealous of a man, Sam listen more to Dean then to you just emit it for a change. Ya can't stand that Sam picks Dean over ya every time, when Sam needs to be comfort when he is scared or worried he goes to Dean not you. Just wait until I get there and I'm going to teach you a lesson, then when I'm done with you Dean and I are going to find Sam ourselves. He will stay with me as long as he wants to stay, Dean can stay with us to help look after his little brother. But if you step foot on my property I'll make sure you'll pay, I just might shot you full of buck shots and leave you on the side of the road." Bobby close his cell phone after yelling at John, he was about to put it in his pocket when it rang again. He flip it open to talk thinking it was John again, still a little angry with his last phone called.

"Singer here what do ya want?" Bobby still had a touch of anger in his voice, then it went to full on concern.

"Yes my name is Bobby Singer, and I do have a Nephew name Sam Singer." That was Bobby's and Sam's code word using Bobby's last name if he was in trouble.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Jim Walker and Kevin Gardener are best friends they have a close bond with each other, they act more like bothers then like friends. They met when they were in second grade and hit it off, they only live one block from each other in the outskirts of Provo Utah. Their parents became close friends and invited each other over for dinner or cook outs, they did everything together from joining the same sports to going out with girl friends. When they were older they both decided that they wanted to be Fire Men, so after High School they went to become full fledge Fire Men. The really love their jobs helping people in their time of need, talking with the kids about their work that they do on the job. When their station was giving classes to become EMT they went, so now they can do more on the job then putting out fires all the time. They both wanted to go back to Bryce Canyon again, they haven't been there in years because of the job. When they got a few days off they went to the canyon, and spent the whole time there since the last time they did they were 10 year old.

They had one trail the loved the most since they were kids, so they went back there for old time sake. It was the trail with all the different rock formation, they would always run through the holes in the rocks playing cops and robbers. They left early in the morning and headed out to the trail, they talk about all the good times they had here.

"Hey Kevin remember the time that we got lost when we were 8, cause we took the wrong trail back to the car. We ending up at the different parking lot a few yards down, you told our parents we were taking the scenic tour back." Jim said with a laugh remember how scared they were.

"Yeah and our parents were so mad that they grounded us for a month when we got home, I thought for sure they would skin us alive after they found us." Kevin said laughing at the looks in their parents eyes.

"I know when I saw the look in my mom's eyes……" Jim stop there holding his hand out to stop Kevin.

Kevin look at Jim with a confuse look in his eyes, then he look at what Jim was looking at. His eyes widen at what he saw on the ground in front of them, it look like a wolf to them the only thing is it was burned to bad. They step a little closer to take a better look at it, they smell from the wolf make them gag it was a putrid smell. They both bend down to look at it, just then they heard a moan from behind them. They turn around and saw a young boy laying under a rock cliff, they got up and went and check up on the boy. When Jim touch his neck to feel for a pulse, he could feel how hot his skin was to the touch. He felt a week pulse and notice that they boy's breathing was raspy, he told Kevin to help him move him away from the cliff. They both gently pick him up and moved him to the shade, Jim told Kevin to get the medical kit they had.

"Kevin run back and get the medical supplies in the car's trunk, and bring the air tank to he is having a hard time breathing." Jim said sitting next to Sam.

"I'll be right back check him out for anymore injuries he might have." Kevin said as he ran back to the car.

"Hey can you hear me, come on open your eyes for me. That's it open your eyes and look at me, I need you to squeeze my hand for me." Jim said to Sam, and to his relief Sam did as he was told.

"That's good can you tell me your name, take it slow here is some water." Jim put the water bottle to Sam's creak lips.

Sam took some slow slips of water then he cleared his throat, that burn his throat really bad when he did that.

"S-Sam" Sam whisper.

"Your name is Sam right." Jim ask again and got a node from him.

"Here you go Jim, and I brought the satellite phone." Kevin said dialing 911.

"That is good Kevin this kid is in bad shape, we need to get him help ASAP." Jim said as he check Sam over.

He moved Sam jacket and shirts and hiss at what he saw, there were four claw marks down his chest. Looking a little red and puffy and anger, he could tell there were signs of infection in the marks. He had to take Sam's jacket off to look further, when he did he notice that Sam's right arm was shredded. The blood was still seeping from his wounds, the only reason he didn't loose so much blood was from the cold weather last night. Now with it warming up the blood started to flow again, he look down Sam's body and saw that his right leg has bite marks. The bite marks on his leg look really deep and ugly, he knew that he had to slow the bleeding down. As he patch Sam's wounds he ask question to Sam, they are going to need information on how's he feelings.

"Sam where else do you hurt, hey keep your eyes open if you can. I need to know if you hurt any where else, are you having a hard time breathing right now." Jim wanted to keep Sam alert as possible.

"M-my c-chest h-hurts." Is all the Sam could get out, ever time he talk it burned his throat.

"Your chest hurts is that what you said Sam, any other place that hurts beside your chest." Jim knew from experience that you need to keep him talking.

Sam lick his lips trying to say something, his mouth was to dry to get anything else out. Jim gave Sam some more water only little sips, he didn't want Sam to get sick from the water.

"H-head h-hurts" Sam was on the verge of closing his eyes.

"Hey Sam keep your eyes open man, come on I know you are tired but stay away. Help is on it's way so just hang in there, is there anyone we can call for you to met you at the hospital." Jim said listening to Kevin talking to the emergency operator.

"B-bob'y Sin'gr." Is all that Sam could get out.

"You said his name is Bobby Singer is that right Sam, who is he to you Dad, Brother, Uncle what." Jim trying to get as much information as he can.

"Uncle." Just then Sam's eyes close.

"Sam wake up for me come on Sam wake up, we need some oxygen on him to keep him breathing. I was hoping that we didn't have to do it yet, we can't loose him right now help is on the way." Jim said to Kevin as he put the mask on Sam's face.

"Yes we are at Bryce Canyon on the trail called horse shoe trail, about two miles from the parking lot. We are on the west side of the park, my name is Kevin Gardener I'm from the Provo Fire Station number 23. My badge number is 625891 and I'm an EMT, I'm here with my partner Jim Walker who is a Fire Men and EMT. We found a boy of the age of 17 or18 who was mauled by a wolf, he has laceration on his right arm and leg and chest. His breathing is raspy and shallow, and his pulse is slow and sluggish. He has lost a lot of blood and we treated his wounds for now, his blood pressure is 110 over 40. That's all the we can do until the ambulance come, so the paramedics could do a better job for him." Kevin inform the operator on what is going on, she said the ambulance will be there in 20 minutes.

"Sam wake up for me open your eyes, I need your Uncle phone number. That is it open your eyes Sam, I know that you are in pain so please stay awake.' Jim tap on Sam's cheeks to get his eyes to open.

"Cell phone." Sam's voice rasp when he talk. He was so tried he just wanted to go to sleep.

Jim got Sam cell phone and look for Bobby's number, he press for the number and hit call. On the third ring he heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Are you Bobby Singer." Jim ask him.

"_Yes I'm Bobby Singer what do you want." _Bobby said.

" My name is Jim Walker I'm with the Provo Fire Department, I have a Sam Singer here with me. He said that you are his Uncle, I'm calling to tell you that he's badly hurt Jim hated giving that information out to family member.

"_Sam Singer is my Nephew what happen to him, and where are you taking him to." _Bobby shallow the lump that was in his throat, the only time Sam uses Singer is when he is in trouble.

Just as he was about to answer Bobby the paramedics came and took over for Sam, they got him prepared for the journey to the hospital. As the loaded Sam into the ambulance Jim ask where they were taking him, cause he got Sam's Uncle on the other end of the phone called. Joseph the one paramedic told Jim they where taking him to Salt Lake City Memorial Hospital, they will be arriving at the hospital in 30 minutes.

"Bobby they are taking Sam to Salt Lake City Memorial Hospital, how long will it take you to get there." Jim as the anxious Uncle.

"_I can be there in about 6 hours, I'm only a state away from there. Just let the Doctors know that I'm coming, and thanks for all your help Jim I'm very grateful." _Bobby said ending the phone call.

"My pleasure Bobby for the helping your Nephew, I'll let the paramedics know that your on the way." With that Jim grab Sam's pack and phone and gave it to Joseph, he said that his Uncle will be there in about 6 hours.

When Jim and Kevin close and bang on the door, they ambulance drove off to the hospital. Jim felt a little sad for Sam and was hoping that he would make it, he knows how bad off Sam is and hope that his Uncle can make it in time.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean's head hurt when he open his eyes, they were a little blurry at first until he got them to focus. He look around his room and saw the Nurse was standing there, she look at Dean and smile and nodded her head. Dean smile back and close his eyes to clear his vision, he then open them again and ask the nurse what happen.

"W-what happen why does my head feel so out of it." Dean was trying to remember what happen.

"You got all upset last night and the Doctor had to give you a sedative, it put you to sleep for the rest of the night. I'll go tell the Doctor you are up and feeling better, then I'll go get your father so he can come in." The Nurse told Dean.

"No wait don't tell my Dad that I'm up, I don't want to see him right now." Dean said still being angry at his father, he just can't figure out why.

"Alright I won't tell your father just yet, let me go and get the Doctor." The Nurse walk out of the room.

Dean laid there trying to get his brain to work, he felt a little woozy and confused. He was upset with his Dad and threw him out, he just couldn't figure out why his mind was to cloudy. He look up and saw Jack walking into the room with a smile, he was please to see Dean awake and less stress.

"How are you feeling this morning Dean, you look better then you did last night." Jack said looking over his chart.

"I guess I'm feeling better just a little confused right now, why does my head hurt so much." Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"That's the effects of the sedative I gave you last night, it will wear off and you'll be fine. Do you want to tell me why you got so upset, did it have anything to do with your dad." Jack wanted to know what set Dean off last night.

"Yeah we got into a fight last night about my little brother, and I told him to leave and not come back. He was suppose to bring my brother back here, then I got a phone called and….." Dean eyes went wide when he remember.

"And what Dean what's the matter, does it have anything to do with your brother. The last time I saw him he didn't look good, did something happen to him that got you upset." Jack had concern look on his face.

"Uh no he called and I thought it was my Dad, I said some bad things. He thinks I hate him now couldn't get him back, I have to go Doc I've got to find my…… What do you mean the last time you saw him." Dean look at the Doctor with a confuse look.

"He was sitting with your dad in the waiting room, I notice that he was pale and wanted to check him out. Your Dad said he was find just tired and worried about you, so I took your Dad's word on it going against the nagging feeling." Jack look at Dean with a surprise look, he thought that Dean knew about it.

"My dad didn't have my brother look over, he was bitten by the freaking wolf in his right shoulder. Dad just ignored my little brother's pain, I need to get out of here now Doc. Give me the AMA papers and I'll sign them, I have to go find my brother now." Dean said getting out of the bed.

Jack knew that he was going to lose this battle, so he went and got the paper work and Dean sigh himself out. He walk out of the hospital to find his father sitting on a bench, Dean walk up to his dad and demanded what he was doing here.

"What the hell are you doing sitting here, you are suppose to be looking for Sammy remember. Have you been sitting here the hole night, being a lazy bastard and not worried about your son." Dean's green eyes showed anger towards his father.

"What your mouth around me Dean, I've been worried about my son. Now that he is out of the hospital we can leave now, we will go back to the hotel and pack and go to the next hunt." John said getting up and walking over to Dean.

"What about Sammy are we suppose to leave him behind, act like he never exists turn our backs on him. Is that what you are telling me Dad, just turn our backs on Sammy and walk away. I don't think I can do that right now Dad, I need to find him and apologies to him for what I said." Dean was shock to hear his Dad saying leaving Sam behind.

"He needs to apologies to you Dean not the other way around, Bobby is on his way and he can look for Sam. We need to get some work done and can't worried about him, he will just slow us down or worse get us killed." The next thing John knew he was on the ground, it took him a moment to figure out that Dean hit him.

"You are one selfish bastard Dad, how can you say that about Sammy. Without him in my life I'm nothing with out my brother, he is the most important person in my life right now. He cares more about me then you'll ever know, he looks up to me and loves me more then he loves you. I don't want to ever see you again Dad you are dead to me, as soon as I find Sam we are gone and won't be looking back. I just hope that he'll find it in his heart to forgive me, I've not been there for him the last two weeks. That is going to change once I get him back in my life, we've have a lot to make up for and you are not a part of it." With that Dean turn and got into the Impala and drove off, he could hear his dad calling for him to come back.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it, Bobby is on his way now to be with Sam.**

**John is out of both of his boys lives now, and hopefully Dean can get Sam to forgive him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad that you all like my story, I just want to say thank you. I like to thank the readers for putting it on their story alert, that means a lot to me so here is the next chapter.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby got off the phone with Jim Walker, he went to go talk with Joshua and Caleb. He needed to tell them that he had to leave, he didn't want to tell them why cause of John. He didn't want to put the two hunters in an awkward position, he really wanted to stay and help them hunt the skin walker. He's need to be with Sam was a lot stronger then the skin walker, he went to go find Josh and Caleb to tell them he had to leave. He left the hotel room and went to their room next door, when no one answered his knock he went to the diner down the street. Mountain View Wyoming was a good size town to live in, the town was on the out skirts of the Rockies. Seeing the Mountains with the snow peaks was a beautiful sight to see, if he wasn't hunting he would enjoy the scenery very much. When he entered the diner he saw Josh and Caleb sitting at the table, he walk up and sat down next to them with a heavy heart.

"Bobby what's the matter? Why do you look like you lost your best friend." Caleb saw the worried look on Bobby's face and eyes.

"I hate to tell ya this, I gotta go something came up. I hate to leave yas like this, if it wasn't important I would've stayed." Bobby said looking at the table, he hated to leave his friends like this.

"Bobby it looks like it's very important, so go ahead and do what you have to do. Caleb and I can handle the Skin Walker, go and take care of our favorite Nephew ok." Joshua saw the surprise look on Bobby's face.

"I didn't say it was about Sam at all, how did ya know it was Sam." Bobby said with surprise in his voice and eyes.

"Bobby you don't have to say his name, we can tell just by the look on your face that it's Sam. You get a certain look on your face and eyes, when it comes to the youngest Winchester being in trouble." Caleb said seeing the look to.

"Geez ya guys know my looks now when it comes to Sam, I think I better put my better poker face on." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"No matter how you do it we will always know old man, so ho ahead and take care of that boy for us. We can handle John when the time comes, we won't tell him anything since he was probably the cause of it." Joshua had an anger look in his eyes, he didn't like it when John cut down on Sam.

"Yeah it's something bad this time and Sam was badly hurt, so I need to go and be with him. I won't tell ya where I'm going, just in case if John ask you both you won't know anything." Bobby didn't want to put them in the line of fire.

"Don't worry about us Bobby we can take on John, just give us a call and let us know what's going on. If you need any help what so ever call us, we will come and help you out if you need it. By the way where is Dean in all of this, is he with Sam or did something happen to him." Caleb know if Sam was in trouble Dean would be right there in a heart beat.

"The only thing I know about Dean is that he got hurt on a hunt, and John put the blame on Sam for getting Dean hurt. That is all I know about Dean right now, I don't know how Dean is doing right now." Bobby was thinking about calling Dean, but he'll wait and see if Dean calls him.

"Alright Bobby we will be waiting for your phone called, just let us know how our little budding is doing. When we can we'll come over and see him to say hi, don't worry we won't tell John where we saw Sam." Joshua was to anger right now with John to even talk with him.

"Thanks guys I'm sorry to have to go like this Sam needs me, as soon as I know anything I'll call yas and let you know." With that Bobby got up and headed back to the hotel, once he got there he pack and headed towards Salt Lake City.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Dean left his dad at the hospital parking lot, he headed back to the motel to get his stuff. On the way there he was going over what his dad said, leaving Sam behind and go on without him. 'How can dad even say that about my Sammy, there isn't no way I would leave him behind.' Dean said to himself. He couldn't believe that his dad would say that, even after Dean said that Sam was attack by the wolf. Then saying that he was lying that Sam was attack, that really piss Dean off that his dad would even say that. How many times have he even told his dad a lie in his life time, and when he did it was about him not Sammy. The more he thought about it the angrier he got at his dad, finally he hit the steering wheel with his hand out of anger.

When Dean finally got to the motel he open the door and started to pack, there wasn't no way he was staying with that man. He started packing his belongings and look around the motel room, he wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He even look for anything of Sammy's before he left, he look under the beds and found a towel. He pulled it out and saw blood on it, knowing that this was Sam's blood made his boiled. His dad didn't even look over the room after Sam left, he just assume that Sam walk out with no injuries. So Dean left the towel on the bed for his dad to see, then he check the room once more and walk out. He got into the Impala and look at the door one last time, he pulled out of the parking lot with out looking back. He wasn't' sure where to start looking for his brother, he knew that he didn't head to Bobby's house. As he drove down the road he kept thinking where his brother went, then a sick feeling came over him like a wave. He wonder if Sam went back to Bryce Canyon to kill the wolf, that made his blood run cold just thinking about it. He headed towards Bryce Canyon with a lump in his throat, knowing if Sam went up against the wolf he could be died.

Finally reaching the west side of the park where they were attack, he notice that the place was taped off. So he knew deep inside that Sam was here at one point, he had to go check himself to see what happen here. He pulled the car over down the road a bit, and parked it behind one of the big boulders. He walk back to the trail and look around, he wanted to make sure that know one was around to stop him. He headed down the trail keeping an close eye on the ground, looking for any sign of his brother being here or the wolf. He got to the part where he and Sam were attack before, he saw that there were no fresh track that he could see. He went further down then stop and saw what could've been the wolf, there was a lot of boots and shoes prints on the ground. He look around and saw a little hole in the side of the cliff, he walk up to it and bend down to get a closer look. He notice that there was some blood on the sand, he knew that this must have been from his brother he could feel it. He saw that a person was sitting here with a pack next to him, he saw some blood on the rock face to his left. He knew of a shadow of a doubt that this was Sam sitting here, yes it could've been someone else but in his heart he knew it was Sammy.

After he check out the trail he headed back to the camp site that was there, he had to find out where Sam was and this was the first place to look. He park the Impala next to the office building and went in, he showed the picture of Sam to the owner hoping that he saw him.

"Excuse me sir have you've seen this person lately, he's my brother who's been missing now for three days. I've check other places to and no one has seen him, I'm really worried about him he hasn't called me in four days." Dean put his most worried look on his face, well it didn't have to cause he was worried.

"Yes I've seen him here four days ago looking for a room, he is in cabin number 4 which is right down the street here." The owner said pointing the way to the cabin.

"Do you have an extra key that I can use just in case he's not there, I'll bring it right back when I get it open." Dean was hoping he would give him the spare key.

"Sure thing sonny just bring it back when your done, it's sad about that young boy who was attack by the wolf. He was in bad shape when they took him out of here, I wish I knew who he was they didn't say his name or what he looked like." The owner said to Dean with sad eyes.

"Well who ever the person is I hope he is ok to, do you know if they tried to contact his family." Dean was hoping that he knew that part.

"I don't think they did I'm not really sure sorry, I just know that two hikers found him and called 911." The old man said with a sad look on his face.

"Ok then let me go and check my brother's cabin, and I'll bring the key back to you." Dean said with a sad smile.

As he walk to the cabin every fiber in him was telling him it was Sam, now he has to find the two hikers that found his brother. He didn't really want to ask the old man anymore questions, he doesn't need any uninvited guess asking him questions like the police. He got to Sam's cabin and open the door and look around, he made sure the door was close to prying eyes. He saw that Sam' duffle was laying on the bed unopened, he notice that his back pack was missing and his gun. He really needed to stay there for awhile until he found where Sam was, so he went back to the office and ask if he could pay for a few extra days. After he got settle in he look around the camp site, he ask some people where there is a place to eat at. They told him there was a restaurant right down the road from here, the food there was really good and home made.

Dean arrived at the restaurant and went inside and like the looks of it, he waited to be seated by one of the waitress. He notice how pretty she was and couldn't take his eyes off of her, if was any other time he would be hitting on here in a heart beat. Right now there were two things that stop him from asking her out, one was his missing little brother the other she was married. He ask her if she heard about the young boy who was mauled, the only answer she could give him was an yes and that was it.

"I heard about the young boy they found yesterday on the trail, do you know anything about it or where they took him." Dean was just making conversation while he was waiting on his food.

"Yes I heard about the young boy." She said looking down at her pad.

"Would you know where they taken him to, my brother been missing for four days now. I just want to make sure that wasn't him, so if you can think of anything about it that would help." Dean was hoping that she could give him something.

"I'm sorry about your brother sir, but I don't know where they've taken the young boy. I only know is that two hikers find him, and that is all I know I don't really listen to the news that much." The waitress said.

"Would you know the names of the two hikers or where they are, I would like to show them a picture of my brother. Maybe it was him that they found on the trail, and they would know where they took him." Dean said hopefully.

"I'm not sure if they gave their names or not, let me go check with the boss if he knows." She went to find the owner to ask him.

"My waitress ask if I knew the two men who found the boy, she said it could be your brother right." The owner ask Dean.

"Well I'm hoping it's my brother I've been looking for, he went missing four days ago." Dean said to the owner.

"If my memory recalls I think they are at the Red Cliffs Camp Ground, the site is about 20 minutes down the road from here. They are two EMT who found the young boy on horse shoe trail, they were in here just yesterday after they found they boy." The owner said.

"Thanks so much Sir that's good to know that they are still here, I'll be heading that way as soon as I pay for my meal. I really need to find my brother as soon as I can, I'm worried about him and until I see him I won't stop looking." Dean was getting up to pay for his lunch, the owner told him it was on the house.

When Dean got to the Red Cliffs Camp Ground he ask the owner about the two EMT, he told which camp site they where at. He found the two EMT and ask them about the boy they found, he told them that he was his brother.

"Hi my name is Dean the owner of the restaurant down the street from here, said that you two found the boy on horse shoe trail. Can you look at this picture and tell me if this is him, he is my brother who's been missing for days." Dean handed them the picture of Sam.

"Yeah this is Sam that we found on the trail, he said he only had a Uncle not a brother." Jim said looking at Kevin.

"Sam and I got into a bad fight and he left me, he was really anger with me when he stormed out." Well Sam didn't really say that to Dean, he just had to be a little dramatic.

"That is why he said he only had a Uncle, I know how that goes I have two brothers myself." Kevin said to Dean.

"So you know how little brother make a big deal then, would you know where they have taken him." Dean was hoping that they would remember.

"They took him to Salt Lake City Memorial Hospital, his Uncle should be there by now. He said that he was only six hours away, I do hope that Sam is doing ok he was in bad shape." Jim said with sadness in his eyes.

"Me to thanks for all your help I really mean it, I can't wait to see my brother. Did you call Bobby Singer when Sam said his Uncle, we have three Uncles we are close to I want to make sure I call the right one." Dean was hoping it was Bobby that they called.

"Yes his name was Bobby Singer that we called for Sam, I was the one who talk and told him where to go." Jim told Dean.

"Thanks for much for all the help with me and my brother, when he is better I'll bring him by to your station." Dean smile as he went to his car.

Now he knew where Sam was so he'll leave tomorrow, he'll go back to the cabin for the night and leave tomorrow morning. His heart felt so much lighter now that he knew where Sam was, he just hope now that Sam would want to see him. When he got to the cabin he dial Bobby's number and got his voice mail, he left a message saying that he'll be there tomorrow afternoon.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After John got off the ground he yelled for Dean to get back here, he was rubbing his chin where Dean hit him. He couldn't believe that Dean said he didn't want him anymore, that he and Sam would leave and never came to him. His heart sank when Dean said he was dead to him, he was always so close to Dean and that cut him really deep. 'If you only knew what your brother said about your mother, would you think of taking him with you Dean.' John said to himself remembering the conversation he had with Sam. How that it rip his heart out on what Sam said about there mother, how he didn't even care about her like they did.

"_Dad how am I suppose to fight this battle for a picture of mom, I have no memory of her at all. Every time I ask about her you and Dean clam shut, l just want to know something about her." Sam was trying to reason with his Dad._

"_Sam you don't need to know your mom to fight this battle, she was killed in your nursery over you bed. She protected you as long as she could before she died, that should mean something to you that she would do that." John said with clench teeth._

"_That is just it dad you keep saying that she died in my room, how is that suppose to make me feel. She is nothing to me dad just a bad memory, so I'm suppose to fight for a bad memory that wasn't my fault. I just want to know something good about her, but instead I hear how a horrible mother she was towards me." That is exactly how Sam feels about his mother, if only his dad would say how much she loved him. Instead of saying she died in your room all the time, did he really do something bad to her to hate him._

"_Samuel I don't ever want to hear you say that again, do I make my self clear on this son. You mother was not a horrible person to anyone, and I can't believe that you would say that about her. What would Dean say if he heard you say that about his mother, Dean look up to your mom until you came around." John was seething at Sam for saying that about his mother. _

Every time he and Sam get into an argument that conversation comes back to him, it seems like it was only yesterday when it was before his 18th birthday. That is why John didn't let Sam celebrate his birthday with his friends, he was piss at his son so he wanted pay back for saying those words. He couldn't understand why Sam would think of his mother that way, he only needed to know what happened to her and nothing else. He needed to fight for her memory and for revenge, if it was Dean that got killed it would be fighting then. John started walking back to the motel and when he got there he was boiling mad, he was mad at Dean for leaving him and at Sam for being stupid. He open the door and look around seeing that Dean's duffle was gone, he saw towel on the bed with blood on it he got worried. 'I hope that Dean didn't hurt himself again, as he look at it more he notice it was dried blood. He couldn't remember cutting himself when he was here, and Dean only been here two hours ago so it wasn't his. Then it finally dawn on him that it could be Sam's blood, then Sam was really hurt he wasn't lying about it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After the ambulance left Bryce Canyon Joseph work on Sam, making sure all his vital signs were good. He would check each one over and over gain, he wanted to make sure his patient was with him. When they reach the emergency entrance of the hospital, there was two orderlies waiting for them to help if needed. They rush Sam into the building and down the hall to ER room 3, when they move Sam to the other bed Joseph was telling the Doctor Sam's vitals.

"His name is Sam Singer he is 18 years old, his has laceration on his right arm and chest. He has bite wounds on his right shoulder that are deep, he has a bites wounds on his right leg that are deep. He was mauled by a wolf at the park, they think he was there for three days before someone found him." Joseph said helping Doctor Jack Rossi get Sam to the bed.

"What are his vital signs on his way in, and have they change any since you left." Doctor Rossi ask Joseph.

"His BP is 110/40, his pulse is 40 and sluggish, his breathing is raspy and shallow, he's been this way since we left the park. I have been checking his vital ever few seconds on the way in, he could have phenomena for being out in the cold and wet weather. His Uncle is on his way here as we speak, he will be here in about 6 hours or so." Joseph finishing telling the Jack every thing he knew.

"That is good that you kept an eye on his vitals, lets get him on some fluids and antibiotics to help with the infection. Lets his temperature and see what we are dealing with, I need to know now what his temperature is. Lets get a move on here we can't lose him he fought this long, lets don't loose him now we need to give one liter of blood to start off with." Jack said to the Nurses.

"Doctor his temperature is 103.5." The Nurse reply to him.

"Damn we need to get his temperature down now, get some ice packs and cooling blanket. If we don't get it down we will loose him, get some medication to help lower his temperature and get it into his IV." John look to see if one of the Nurses did as he ask.

Just then Sam went into respiratory arrest and his heart monitor was haywire, John called for a Nurse to get a syringe to put in his IV to help stabilize his heart.

"Come on Sam don't give up on me now." Jack said as he fought to save Sam's life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I have no Medical knowledge what so ever, so I'm sorry if I didn't know the medical terms of the medicines. I hope that it didn't distract anyone from the story.**

**Next chapter will we see Bobby at the hospital waiting on news about Sam, and Dean is on his way there for his little brother.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not writing this chapter sooner, I've been really busy and finally got the chance to write it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, so here is the next chapter for you all.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN**

"_Come on Sam don't give up on me now." Jack said as he fought to save Sam's life._

Jack ask one of the Nurses to call Sam's Uncle, to see if he had any allergies to pain medicine. He needed to give him some Penicillin and Epinephrine, to help Sam with the pain and breathing. The Nurse went to call Sam's Uncle with the number Jim gave them, she got a hold of Bobby who said he wasn't allergic to anyone of those. Jack gave Sam some Penicillin through his IV to help with the pain, and gave Sam a sedative to calm him down and put him on a respirator. When Jack got Sam breathing back to normal he order chest x-rays, he wanted to see Sam's chest and lungs. Before they took Sam to get his x-rays they clean his wounds, they all needed to be stitch and clean out. He could see that some of the wounds were infected, he gave Sam some Novocain to help numb the area. He clean the wounds with antiseptic to get all the infection out, he then stitch each wound close and put some iodine on the stitches. After they were done with his wounds, the orderlies took Sam to get his chest x-rays done. When they brought Sam back to the room to wait for the x-rays, Jack check his vitals again seeing they have improve he left the room to look at his x-rays.

When Jack got Sam's x-rays he put them on the lamp and turn it on, what he saw concerned him and he swore under his breath. Both of his lungs were all white indicating that he has double pneumonia, as he look he notice that Sam has four broken ribs. He wonder how the wolf could fracture Sam's ribs, he decided when he gets back he will look at Sam again.

"Damn if Sam didn't have anything else to worry about, now he has to fight double pneumonia along with the infection." Jack said to himself.

When Jack walk back into the room he look at Sam's ribs, he notice dark bruising where he saw the broken ribs. He examine the bruises and notice they were made from a boot or shoe, the wolf didn't cause the bruising a person did by kicking Sam in his ribs.

"Sam who in the hell would kick you in the ribs like that, you really had to be in a lot of pain fighting that wolf. When I find out who did this they will pay for it, I'll make sure they will get arrested for the abuse." Jack swore to himself that he would make that person pay.

"Doctor Sam's Uncle is here now, and so is his brother they are waiting for you." Janet inform the Doctor.

"Thanks Janet I'll go and talk to them now, I don't think they will be very happy at my findings." Jack hated to tell family members bad news from the start.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby left Mountain View Wyoming he made his way to Salt Lake City Utah, he knew it would be a six hour drive ahead of him. He decided not to stop and drive straight through, he was going to get there sooner then the six hours to be by Sam. He got his voice message from Dean stating that he'll be there to, he didn't have to wonder how Dean knew where Sam was. When it came to Dean's big brother mode he could find Sam no matter what, he always knows when Sam is hurt or in trouble and no matter what he'll find him.

When Bobby pulled into the hospital parking lot he made it there just under five hours, when he got out of his truck and headed to the doors he heard the Impala. He stop at the entrance and saw the Impala pulling into the parking lot, he waited for Dean before he walk into the hospital. They went to the nurses station and told them who they are, she went to go get Doctor Jack Manners for them. Bobby and Dean both sat down in the waiting room for the Doctor to come out, Bobby ask Dean where is father was at so he could talk to him.

"Dean where's yer Dad at son, I need to talk to him about what happen." Bobby was wondering where John was.

"I told him that I want nothing to do with him Bobby, I'm very angry with him for what he did to Sammy." Dean still had some anger towards his dad.

"Ya did what boy, what got in yar mind to say that. He is still yar Daddy boy, he should know what's goin on here with Sam." Bobby couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Bobby he hit and kick Sammy when he was down, he told Sam that he was going to get rid of him. How can a man say that to his own son, one who he claim he loves with his hole heart and soul. I don't think that Dad has a heart when it comes to Sammy, he never once acknowledge Sammy for all his hard work he does. The only thing he does is shot Sam down every chance he gets, saying that he is no good or lazy which is further from the truth." Dean said with anger in his eyes.

"I know the whole story Dean about what yer daddy did, that is why I needed to talk to the damn idjit. I wanted to tell him that he would never see Sam again, when Sam is better he'll be coming home with me. I told ya daddy if he came onto my property I'll shot him, I mean every word I said to him on the phone yesterday." Bobby said with anger in his voice, it still piss him off on what John told him.

"You can't take Sammy away from me Bobby no matter what, he is my brother and I need to be with him. I'm not going to let you just walk away with my bro….." Is all that Dean got out, before Bobby shut him up.

"If ya let me finish before going off like that, I was going to ask ya if you wanted to come with us. I was not going to separate ya both for nothing, I know that you would follow Sam no matter where he goes. Both of ya are coming with me back to my place, well come to think about it maybe we will go someplace else." Bobby knew that John would showed up at his place, and that is something he didn't want right now.

"Thanks Bobby for standing up to Dad when it comes to Sam, I should've done that to begin with and this wouldn't happen. Instead I just sat back when Dad hit Sammy the first time, he look at me when he did that and I just sat there. Sammy felt betrayed when I didn't do anything to help him, when he walk into the bedroom he said he hated us. When we got to Bryce Canyon dad slam him into a boulder, he hit pretty hard and I still stood back and said nothing. Now Sam is fighting for his life thinking I hate him Bobby, what am I going to do if he doesn't want me anymore." Dean said with sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"Son Sam will forgive you for what happen, he will always love ya no matter what. Sam loves you to much to hate ya, he looks up to you Dean always looking for yer approval." Bobby tried to reassure Dean.

"Bobby when I told dad to leave my room to go find Sam, he kept calling me back and I got tired of it. When the phone rang the fifth time thinking it was dad, I told him to stop calling me and leave me the hell alone. Not realizing that it was Sammy on the other line, so now Sammy thinks that I…." Dean couldn't say anymore through the sobs, Bobby just held Dean close to his chest rubbing his back gently.

Just then Doctor Jack Manners came into the room, he walk up to Bobby and Dean and sat down. He could tell how upset the older brother is, and felt sorry for the brother knowing that he has bad news. Finally Dean lift his head from Bobby's chest and wipe the tears away, he sat up and look at the Doctor with fear in his eyes.

"I'm Doctor Jack Manners I'm Sam's Doctor, you two must be his Uncle and Brother." Jack said with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes we are Sam's family how is he doing Doc, when can we see Sammy." Dean voice was giving him away that he was scared to hear the news.

"Why don't we go to a more private place to talk, I think it will be better if we were alone when I tell you." Jack got up and led Bobby and Dean to his office.

"So what's the verdict on Sam's condition, how bad off is he Doc." Bobby said with worry in his voice, he didn't like the look on the Doctors face.

"I'm going to say this straight forward, seeing you don't want to run around the bush. When Sam came in yesterday night he had a hard time breathing, his blood pressure and heart rate was low. We put him on a respiratory to help him breath, that was after he went into respiratory arrest and we had to calm him down." Jack stop seeing how pale Dean went.

"S-Sam's heart s-stop." Dean said in a low voice.

"No Dean Sam's heart did not stop it wasn't cardiac arrest, Sam had a hard time breathing. Which means that we had to put him on a respirator to help him breath, we gave him a sedative to calm him down to breath better. After we got him stable again I check him over starting with is wounds, he had bite marks on his right shoulder and leg. The bite on his leg was deep and the fangs went through his muscle, there will be nor permanent damage done to the muscle. We flush out the bite marks with a solution to get the bacteria out, I didn't close the bite marks they will heal on their own. On his right arm the fangs rip his skin and left deep laceration, I clean them real good with antiseptic solution to get the infection out. His chest had deep claw marks that started from his shoulders down to his ribs cage, I clean those out with the same solution as his arm. I gave him some Novocain to help dull the pain through this, after wards I gave him some Penicillin for his pneumonia. Both of his lungs show that he has pneumonia, it's what we called double pneumonia his left lung is the worst of the two." Jack stop for a moment to give Bobby and Dean sometime to adjust to what they heard.

Dean just sat there for a moment trying to go over all of this, his head started to hurt and his breathing was in short pants. He lower his head in his hands and sat their, he started to cry for what happen to his brother. He couldn't believe that Sam was still alive for what he went through, he knew that Sam had a long recovery ahead of him. When Dean finally got himself together to talk he ask the Doctor what Sam's chances are.

"If Sammy survive this what are his chances of pulling through this, I need to know what to look forward to." Dean was looking the Doctor straight in the eye.

"With the existent of his wounds and the pneumonia his chances are slim, I have to say they would be 40/60 percent chance that Sam wouldn't make it." Jack got up and went to Dean's side, he told Dean to put his head between his knees.

"So what Doc yer telling us that Sam still could die, I'm not taking that for an answer. Ya don't know Sam like we do, that kid is one hell of a fighter." Bobby wasn't going to except that answer.

"The next 12 hours will tell us how Sam will be doing, if he makes it through the next 12 hours his chances improve. I'm just letting you two know what is going on here, I'm rooting for Sam to make a full recovery. I've seen people who come in far worst then Sam and live, then I've seen ones who are in better condition and die. So I'm not giving up on Sam just yet, he has fought this long to live and now his chances have gotten better." Jack sat back down on his chair.

"W-When c-can I see my brother, I want to be with him right now." Dean finally found his voice.

"As soon as we move him to his room, I'll have one of the nurses come and get you. If you both want to stay in my office, I will have her come here first to bring you to your brother." Jack said as he left the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John sat in the room thinking of what happen, he just lost both of his boys in just under thirty six hours. He knew that he would never get Dean back, cause he'll go off with his little brother and hid from him. He sat there looking at the towel he had in his hand, he couldn't take his eyes off the blood he saw on the white fabric. He knew that it was from Sam when he was here four days ago, how could he miss this towel when he was here. He look over the room to see if Sam left anything behind, he found nothing on the floor, bed or bathroom. So where in the hell did this towel came from and where did Dean find it, he look around the room again and look towards the bed next to him. He notice on the other side of the bed that the comforter was folded up, he got up and look where the fabric was up off the floor. Then it dawn on him that the towel was under the bed, he never even once look under any of the beds after Sam left.

'Why didn't I even look under the beds after I got back, cuz you were to upset with Sam to do that.' He said to himself.

John drop the towel on the floor and put his head in his hands, he could feel his eyes burning with tears. He could feel his chest twitch inside, next thing he knew his tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, his shoulders were shaking from each sob he made. When he finally got himself back together he sat there, wondering how he is going to fix this with Sammy. To much damage has been done by his own hands, he knew it won't be easy to get Sam's trust back in him. If he still wants Dean to be with and helping him, he knew that he had to get Sam's trust back in him again.

'That is what I'll do then get Sam's trust back, then Dean and I can still go on hunts together. Sam can still stay at Bobby's house while we work, Dean can come and visit him anytime he wants.' Liking his idea he got ready for bed and will leave in the morning.

Early the next morning John pack all his belongs and check out of the room, he had to find Dean first so they could find Sam together. The only problem now is where did Dean go to, he was thinking as he drove down the road. He wasn't sure which way Dean went after he left his dad, he sat there wondering which way he should be driving. He knew that Bobby's house was out of the question, the hospital would be the last place Dean would be at. As John sat thinking where to go next he saw a brochure laying on his seat, he saw the words Bryce Canyon National Park on the front. A light came on and John turn his truck around and headed to the Park, he knew that where he'll find Dean then they will go find Sam.

By the time he got to the National Park he stop off at the first camp grounds, he showed a picture of Dean and Sam to everyone. He ask if anyone have seen his son and his brother, saying that they both went missing five days ago. He need to find his oldest son to help him with his job, ever person said no they haven't seen either of his sons. He went to the office and showed the picture to the owner of his boys, the owner said he did see them both here not to long ago.

"I need you to look at this picture of my boys, I've been looking for them both since yesterday." John said in a worried voice.

"Yeah I've seen both of these boys this week, the dark hair one was here five or six days ago. The blonde one was here yesterday looking for his brother, he left early this morning before I was awake." The elder men said.

"Do you know which way he could've gone when he left, I know he left really early this morning. I'm just so worried about my boy right now, and I need to find him as soon as I can." John was only concern about Dean more.

"Like I said he left early this morning when he left in his car, he was really interested in the young lad that was injured." The man so the shock in John's eyes when he said that.

"What happen to the young lad that got my boy's interest, who was this young lad anyway." John said with confusing in his voice, he knew it wasn't Sammy cause he couldn't do anything right.

"Sir the young lad that was injuired I think was your boy's brother, when he showed me his picture I knew him right away. He was missing since the wolf attack the young lad, so I don't know if it was his brother or not." The owner saw the shock look in John's eyes.

"Do you know who find the young lad, and where can I find them." John had to know if it was Sam.

"I know it was two hikers that found the young lad two days ago, they where hiking at horse shoe trail. When they came across the boy badly injured, they call 911 and help him until they came. I don't know where they took the boy to, so I couldn't help you on that one sir." The owner said.

"Do you know where the two hikers are at now, I need to talk to them they should know where they took the boy." John was hoping he would know that at least.

"I'm sorry I don't know where the two hikers are staying at, this is a big park with many camp sites in it." The elderly man felt bad for the dad.

"Well thanks for all your help sir, I'll go check some other sites and see what happens." John was a little angry at the man.

"I do hope that you find both of your sons sir, I know the brother was really worried." The owner called out to John as he walk out the door.

When John got outside he called Dean's cell phone, the only thing he got was his voice mail. He tried Bobby's cell phone and got the same, he even tried Sam's cell phone and the same. He close his phone with his anger burning, he need to find Dean as soon as he could.

'Damn it boy where the hell did you go to, and if Sam has anything to do with this he will hear it.' John said to himself out loud. He got into his truck and drove to the other sites, he needed to find the two hikers and see where Dean went to.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It seems like days to Dean when the Nurse finally came to get them, it was only 30 minutes when the Doctor left his office. Janet told them to follow her to Sam's room, when they got into the elevator Dean's heart skip a beat. He was so scared on how Sam would look after his ordeal, Bobby was worried for the older brother's state of mind. He wasn't sure how Dean would react on seeing Sam, he'll make sure that the older brother won't be alone in this. When they got off the elevator they went into the ICU unit, that really made Dean's worry's sky rocketed. Janet took them to room 4 and stood outside the door, she wanted to prepare them before they walk in.

"Just to let you know before I let you in the room, Sam is connected to a lot of wires and tubes. He is on a heart monitor to keep track of his vital signs, he is on a respiratory to help him breath better. So if your ready to go in just be prepared, even though you know about this it still shocks people." Janet said opening the door.

When Dean and Bobby walk into the room they both where shock, seeing Sam so pale and weak scared them to death. Dean's knees almost buckle underneath him, and if it wasn't for Bobby he would be on the floor. Bobby help Dean to the chair by Sam's bed, and he grab the other chair and move it by Dean's. They both sat there looking over Sam still pale form, Dean could feel the tears coming down his cheeks. He knew that he was blame for some of this, and the quilt was getting the better of him. Dean moved up next to the bed putting his hand on Sam's, the other hand he was carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Sammy you listen to me kiddo, you need to fight for me ok. You can't give up Sammy I need to apologies to you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when I was needed. I'm here now so please don't give up on me kiddo, I know your tired and don't want to fight anymore. I'm asking you to keep fighting for me little brother, I won't be able to do this with out you so please don't leave me." The tears where flowing now down Dean's face.

Bobby was trying to give him some privacy, and he felt the tears on his cheeks when he heard Dean. He was thinking the same thing about Sam, cause he knew if they lost Sam Dean won't be to far behind. It would break his heart if lost anyone of these boys, but to loose both of them he would die himself a broken man.

For two days Dean or Bobby didn't leave Sam's side, they where both to scared to go. Janet made sure they had food sent to them, they both ate some of it or none of it. Dean was to worried sick about Sam to eat or drink, if it wasn't for Bobby forcing him to eat and drink he would've left it alone. By the third day Dean was about to loose his mind, he was getting really scared now that Sam showed no signs of waking up. He kept asking Jack if this was normal for him to sleep this long, Jack said that it was up to Sam when he wanted to wake. His vital were good and the infection was almost gone, his pneumonia was clear from one lung but the other one was still bad. By the fourth day Dean was about to hit someone or something, he was ready to loose his mind if Sam's didn't wake. He carded Sam's hair again and notice how hot he was, he ask Bobby to call in the nurse to check on his brother. Just as she came in Sam's heart monitor started to peep real loud, the line on the monitor was going crazy and Sam started to convulse. Janet called Jack to the room as she started to check Sam out, Jack came running in with three other Nurses. He stood next Sam's bed and saw the sweat coming off of him, he told Janet to get some epinephrine into Sam's IV.

"Janet get some epinephrine into Sam's IV stat, we need to get his breathing under control. Get some Penicillin to help with the fever, we need to move now to get him stable again." Jack bark out the orders, he didn't care how rude he sounded.

"Here we go Doctor here's all the things you ask for." Janet said as she put the syringes into Sam's IV.

Jack watch the monitor for any signs of the drugs working, what seemed like an eternity Sam's vital started to come back to normal. Janet took Sam's temperature and it was 104.5, Jack knew that he had to get the temperature down. He told Janet to get some ice pack and cooling blanket on him, she went to get the packs and blanket. She return with all the things and put the packs at the major part of Sam's body, she then put the cooling blanket on him. She wipe his forehead with a cool rag to help lower his fever, about thirty minutes later she took his temperature again this time it was 103.5. Jack was listing to Sam's lungs and frown on what he heard, he could hear a gurgling sound coming from Sam's chest. He knew that Sam was getting fluids into his lungs, that wasn't good for Sam right now in his condition. He told one of the other Nurses Jill to get a chest tube, he would have to insert the tube to relieve some of the fluid. Jill came back with the tube and jar, Jack move the blanket from Sam's left side and felt on his ribs cage. He cut a slit into Sam's side to insert the tube, when he got the tube inserted he saw white reddish fluids coming from his chest.

"Doc what just happen to Sam, he was fine one moment and the next this." Bobby ask Jack.

"Sam has fluid build up in his left lung which made it harder for him to breath, as soon as I put the chest tube in it help him breath easier. The tube will drain the fluid that build up in his lungs, it will help him breath easier form now on. He would have the tube in until his lungs clears up, we gave him some penicillin to fight the infection in his lungs." Jack informed Dean and Bobby.

"Would that cause his fever, the fluid in his lungs." Dean ask in a scared voice.

"No Dean that will not cause the fever, I need to do some blood work to find out what is causing the fever." Jack said as he drew some blood from Sam's hand, he gave it to Janet to take it to the lab.

"How long would we have to wait for the result." Bobby ask with concern in his voice.

"I put a rush on it so as soon as I find out I'll let you know." Jack left to wait for the results of the test.

Dean went back and sat next to Sam, he was so bone tired and worried as hell. He really wanted some sleep his body was yelling at him, he needed to wait for the result of the test to see what going on with his Sammy.

"Bobby how much more of this can Sam take before he gives up, I can't take this anymore I'm going to go crazy soon.:" Dean wipe his hand over his tired face.

"Dean we need to believe Sam will pulled through this, I know this is another set back for him." Bobby put his hands on Dean's shoulders, he could feel the tense in his shoulders.

"Bobby I don't know how much longer I can do this, I just can't….." Dean put his head on his arms and cried, his head was right next to Sam's arm.

Bobby felt so sorry for his oldest boy that his heart broke for him, if he could trade places with Sam he would. He was about to say something to Dean when Jack came in, Bobby didn't like the look on his face at all.

"Dean, Bobby I've got the results in from Sam's blood work, and I have to say that it's not good for Sam right now." Jack saw the devastation on Dean's face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope this one was worth the wait. The next one we'll find out about Sam's blood results, like he said it won't be good for Sammy.**

**Bobby is going to have his hands full when Dean doesn't take the news well, John is still looking for his sons to get Dean back to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter we'll find out about Sam's blood results, and how Dean will take to the bad news.

John will finally face Bobby and Dean away from the hospital, I can tell you this it won't be good for John.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**John went to the next camp site asking about the two hikers, the only answer he got was no they haven't seen them. As he was driving to the other sites he came up to the restaurant, he turn into the parking lot to ask about the hikers. He decided to get something to eat while he was there, after he put his order in he ask the waitress.**

"**Would you know about the two hikers that found the young lad, he is my son and I've been looking for him. He's been missing over a week now, and I'm getting worried about him." John was hoping that she had some idea where Sam was.**

"**I'm not sure about the hikers sir, I really don't know where they are at the moment. I can ask the manager and see if he knows, there was someone else looking for the boy a couple of days ago. " The waitress told John.**

"**Who was the other person asking about my son, did this person say how he knew my son." John was hoping that it was Dean asking for his brother.**

"**I think he said his brother, I can't really be sure right now sir. It's been awhile ago and there are so many people that come in here, like I said let me go and get the manager and he can tell you." The waitress left to get the manager.**

"**Excuse me sir are you the one who's asking about the hikers, if so I've got to tell you that they left yesterday. They came in yesterday morning to have breakfast before they left, I've ask them about the boy they found five days ago. They told me that they haven't heard anything else about him, we all hope that he is doing ok after the wolf attack him." The manager saw the shock in John's eyes.**

"**T-The boy was attack by a wolf." John said with shock in his voice and eyes.**

"**Yes he was attack by a wolf over by horse shoe trail, the hikers found him laying on the side of the trail. They said that he had to be there for at least three days, the wolf was about two feet from the young boy burned." The manager said.**

**John look out the window lost in thought over what he heard, could this have been Sam that he was talking about. Did he really go after the wolf by himself to prove himself, if he did how stupid of him for going alone. 'What was he trying to prove here anyway, that he is a better hunter then Dean and I.' John said to himself in a small voice. John was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the manager, until he put a hand on his shoulder and he look at the gentlemen. **

"**Sir are you ok is there something I can do for you, you look a little upset did I say anything to make you angry." The manager felt bad for getting John upset.**

"**No you didn't say anything that made me upset sir, I was just hoping the boy wasn't my son." John said with his anger boiling inside of him.**

"**Is there anything else you wanted to know, if not then I've got to get back to work." The manager ask John;**

"**Yes there is one thing I need to ask, did the hikers say what hospital they took the boy to." John was hoping that he knew where Sam was.**

"**No I don't know where they took the boy to sir, they never said or I didn't even ask them." The manager could see the anger in John's eyes.**

"**Thank you for all your help sir I really mean it, I need to find my boy to make sure he is ok." John said as the manager left his table.**

**After John left the restaurant he got into his truck, he headed in the direction of the hotel. When he left the park entrance he turn north, he knew that his sons wouldn't be south of the park. He wasn't sure which way to go from here, he notice that it was getting late so he decided to stop for the night. He'll try to call Bobby and Dean's cell phone again, hopefully this time someone will answer their phone this time. When he got to the room he rented for the night, he took his cell phone out and called Bobby's number. He knew he was better off calling his friend, if he called Dean he wouldn't answer his phone knowing it was his dad. John was about to hang up when he heard Bobby's voice, he could tell that Bobby was very piss at him right now.**

"**What he hell do ya want Johnny boy." Bobby said in a very anger voice.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean, Bobby I've got the results in from Sam's blood work, and it's not good for Sam right now." Jack saw the devastation on Dean's face.

"How bad is it Doc for my brother, what is going on with him right now." Dean said in a low and worried voice.

"The blood work show that Sam has a Bacteria in his blood, the wolf transferred the bacteria from it's claws into Sam. The wolf's claws was caring the bacteria from decay meat, and when it clawed Sam that's how the germs got into his blood." Jack said knowing how hard it would be for Dean hearing this.

"This bacteria that Sam's has can it be cured, is there something you can give him to help it." Bobby ask knowing Dean was to upset to say anything.

"We will be giving him a heavy dose of antibiotics to get rid of the bacteria, we will flush his system out with saline solution. After we do that we will give him some plasma to help restore his blood cells, I'm certain with all of this the bacteria will be removed from his blood. There is one other thing I need to know about Sam, he has four broken ribs why would anyone kick him." Jack needed to know who abused Sam, so if he needed to called the police or not.

"What if we do all of this and the bacteria is still in his blood, what do we….what do you mean that Sam has four broken ribs." Dean's mind was swimming with all the information.

"When we took x-rays of Sam's lungs and chest, we saw that he has four broken ribs. Two on his left and two on his right, who in their right mind would hurt him that bad." Jack could see the shock in Dean's eyes.

Dean look at Bobby with wide shock eyes, they both know who gave Sam those broken ribs. Dean could feel his anger boiling up inside of him, he was so anger at his dad right now that he wanted to kill him.

"I can't believe he…..how could he do that especially to his own son, what kind of father…..god I'm going to kill him." Dean's anger was getting the better of him.

"Dean calm down son before ya do something stupid, right now we got to think of Sam. We gotta get him back on his feet, then we'll deal with yer daddy ok." Bobby was trying to calm Dean down, he saw the shock in Jack's eyes.

"Fine Bobby lets get Sammy feeling better and on his feet, then I'll deal with dad for what he did. That man will get what he deserved for hurting my Sammy, I mean it to cuz no one hurts Sammy like that." Dean turn to Sam and carded his hand through his hair.

"Jack what are the plans for Sam right now, when can you start the treatments." Bobby was looking at Dean when he ask Jack, he was really concern for the older brother.

"We'll start immediately with the treatment, the faster we fight this the better chance Sam has." Jack called the nurse in for the supplies.

"What are Sammy's chances of pulling through this, and making a full recovery after the treatment." Dean was still trying to get his anger under control.

"I'm going to be honest with you Dean, right now in Sam's condition his chances are slim. He might not be able win this battle, with his weaken condition it could go either way." Jack really hated to give that to Dean right now.

"Are you telling me that Sammy can die from this, you don't know my brother mister. He will fight this battle and win, cuz there is no way I'm going to let him die." Dean temper was getting the better of him.

"Dean Jack is only giving us his opinion on this, he doesn't know Sam like we do. You've got to believe in yer brother boy, Sam needs to know that we are with him." Bobby knows first hand how Dean's big brothers mode can be.

"Bobby I'm always there for Sammy and he knows that, I can't loose him now with every thing that's been going on. My brother is not going to die Doctor! Do you hear me, he will win this and come back to me. I'm not going to give up on him no matter what, you can't just come in here and……like hell he isn't going to die you hear me." Dean put his head in his hands and started to cry, his breathing was coming in short pants.

Bobby knew that Dean was on the verge of a panic attack, he walk over to Dean and put his head on his chest. He told Dean to breath with him slowly, he rub his back gently with small circle. He could feel Dean calm down a little, he held Dean there until he was fully calm and relax. Then he kneel down next to Dean and look at him, what he saw broke Bobby's heart he has never seen Dean so scared before.

"Dean I want ya to listen to me, Sam will fight this all the way. He knows how much we care for him, we need to be strong for him ok. I know you're upset with everything we just heard, ya got to be strong for that brother of yers ok." Bobby is about the only person who could calm a very anger Dean down.

"Ok I'll be strong for Sammy, and I'm sorry for getting so upset Doc. I know your trying to help Sam, I'm just so worried about him." Dean said in a low voice.

"That's ok Dean I would be the same way with my brother, now that the nurse got all the supplies we can start." Jack took all the supplies from the nurse and started the treatment.

"When would we know if this works or not." Dean really didn't want to hear the answer.

"The treatment takes up to 6 hours to do, then it's another 4 hours before we know if it really worked. Why don't you go and get some rest, and we'll call you if anything comes up. Before you say no I can see you need some good rest Dean, you won't be any help to Sam if you're laid up in bed." Jack gave a stern look at Dean.

Dean saw that he wasn't going to win this argument, he was really tired and could use a hot shower. He walk up to Sammy and told his brother he'll be back, and to fight for him cause he couldn't loose his brother. Bobby walk up to Sam and told him to fight for the both of them, "ya fight for the both of us ya damn idjit." Bobby then kiss Sam on the forehead with a tear in his eyes, he could feel the heat coming off of the young man.

"I'll leave our phone numbers with the nurse, so you can call us when the treatment is done." Bobby said with worried in his voice.

"As soon we know anything I'll give you a call ASAP, don't be back for 12 hours doctors orders." Jack wanted them to get a good night sleep.

"Geez give in to him and he is all mighty man now, we'll just sneak back in without him knowing." Dean said with a smirk, then rub his head when Bobby hit him.

"Damn idjit get yer ass a movin, before I kick it to hell and back." Bobby said pushing Dean out the door, taking one last glance at Sam.

Jack smile at how the Uncle cares for his two Nephews, and at Dean's remark about him 'mighty man uh' that's a good one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN**

As Dean and Bobby left Sam's room and walk to the elevators, his cell phone went off and he look at the number. He growl when he saw who was calling him and curse under his breath, Dean look at Bobby with a confuse look.

"What the hell do ya want Johnny Boy." Bobby said in a very anger tone.

"_What do you think I want Bobby, and don't take that tone with me." John said._

"I'll take any tone with you Johnny Boy, why are you calling any way. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to ya, isn't that the last thing I said to you before right." Bobby wasn't in the mood to talk with him right now.

"_When it comes to my son I've got the right to call, now but him on and let me talk with him." John was not going to take no for a answer._

"Wait don't ya have two sons, the last time I check there was two. Oh that's right Sam is my son now, ya gave him up a long time ago. What do ya think that Dean's going to say about that, did ya even tell him that Sam is staying with me now." Bobby's anger was going to get the better of him, his voice almost sound hateful to John.

"_Dean knows about Sam going to your house, and he was all for it to. He couldn't wait to get the little brat away from him, now let me talk with my son Bobby or I'll kick your ass if you don't." John voice was getting louder over the phone._

"Dean said he was glad that Sam is gone hmmm, why did he leave ya to find his brother. I hear that ya got a knuckle sandwich from him, he pack all his cloths and left ya sorry ass behind." Bobby saw the anger in Dean's green eyes.

"_Bobby so help me if you don't put Dean on I'll come over and kick your ass, I want to talk some sense into Dean so put him on NOW!." John was about to hit something, his anger towards Bobby was getting the better of him._

"Don't you threaten me John Winchester I can take ya on any day, let's meet and talk about what's best for Dean." Bobby could see Dean shaking his head no.

"_I only want to see Dean alone so I can talk with him, give me the place where you're at and I'll come. There is some things that Dean and I need to iron out, so we can get back together and hunt as a team." John had a pen and paper ready._

Bobby could see that Dean didn't want to met his dad alone, so he told John where to met Dean in an hour. When he hung up with John Dean gave him a look, there was no way in hell he was going to meet his dad.

"What the hell Bobby I don't want to me with my Dad, I need to be with Sammy right now. How can you say that I'll go meet him, I don't want to talk with him right now." Dean was anger with Bobby.

"Listen Dean if you don't go and see yer daddy right now, he will keep looking for ya until he finds ya. I didn't say ya would be alone now did I, ya know how rent less ya daddy is when he is hunting. We both know he'll be the same with this, so lets get this over with now while we have the time. Once when Sam's treatment is done we'll be there most of the time, we don't need yer daddy finding us at the hospital." Bobby look Dean straight in the eyes.

"Yeah your right Bobby lets get this over with once and for all, so we can get back to Sammy I need to be there for him. I can't promise that I won't hurt him when I see dad, after what he did to Sammy he deserve some pain." Dean said with convention in his voice.

"Hell boy ya will have to wait in line for that, I'll be giving out some punishment myself. Ya know we got 12 hours before we can come back, so do ya think we can give out that much pain." Bobby look at Dean with a wink.

"Twelve hours can't we come back sooner Bobby, I don't think I can stay that long away from

Sammy." Dean wanted to come back sooner then the 12 hours, Jack gave them no room for discussion.

"Jack did say 12 hours son so we have to listen, lets go talk with that ass of a father. Then we'll go eat and find a place to sleep, we'll be back at the hospital in the morning ok." Bobby squeeze Dean's shoulders, he felt the same way as Dean did.

An hour later Dean drove up to where his dad was at, he got out of the car and saw where John was. He walk up to his dad with anger in his eyes, he could feel every muscles in his body flinching. When John saw Dean he got up with a big smile on his face, he was so glad to see his oldest son after four days of looking.

"Dean it good to see you son, how are you…. What they hell is he doing here." John saw Bobby getting out of the car.

"Did you think that I wouldn't come alone DAD!, I needed someone with me just in case I do something." Dean said with venom in his words.

"Don't take that tone with me son, I'm still your father who can put you down. You will treat me with respect and say sir, if you don't I'll teach you a lesson." John dark eyes saw anger in them.

"Just like you showed Sammy DAD! By kicking him and giving him four broken ribs. Did you get the pleasure on doing that to my little brother, you didn't think that I wouldn't find out what you did." Dean kept advancing to his dad.

"He deserved what he got Dean, he disrespect your mother saying she was horrible person. He needed some type of punishment for saying that, your mother was the sweetest loving person around. How could he even say that she was horrible person, that should make you anger at your brother for saying that." John was trying to get Dean to hate his brother.

"Dad what have you told Sam about mom, except that she died in his room. I can see why he would think that way about her, he only wanted to know more about her. To him she is just a bad memory that you put in his head, he don't even know her smile or laughter or tears or smell. He only knows that she died in his room from a bad person, how do you expect him to feel about her Dad happy." Dean wishes that he should've told Sam all those things about her.

"How can you stand there and defend him for saying that, don't you even love your mother anymore." John didn't even know what hit him, next thing he knew he was on the ground with Dean on top of him.

"How dare you say that to me of all people Dad, of course I love mom with my whole heart. I love Sammy more then I do mom and she'll understand that, she is the one who told me to protect Sammy dad not you. I've been protecting Sammy since he got home from the hospital, cause mom told me that was my job before he was born. When Sammy wakes up from his injuries I'm going to tell him everything he wants to know, I'm not going to hide anything from him when it comes to mom." Dean saw the shock in his dad's eyes.

"What do you mean when Sam wakes up from his injuries, the whiner only had four broken ribs when….." Next thing John saw was a fist coming at him, Dean hit him right in the jaw.

"Damn it dad Sammy was attack by the wolf in Bryce Canyon a week ago, he fought the wolf with four broken ribs you've gave him. The wolf mauled Sammy as he fought for his life, he ending up killing the wolf with fire. He wasn't found until three days after the attack by two hikers, he is in bad shape when they found him. He has pneumonia in both of his lungs along with the broken ribs, he is fighting a bacteria in his blood as we speak. The wolf bite him in the shoulder, leg and arm, clawed him on his chest while he was in pain you gave him. So don't you dare call him a whiner to me right now, he is a lot stronger them me or you. " Dean was breathing really hard when he was done, his anger for his dad was so strong he wanted to hit him again.

John just stare at Dean for the longest time, he didn't know what to say at that. Dean could see the look on his dad face change, he was anger one moment, shock the next, and horrified. Dean could see the tears welding up in his dad eyes, he didn't flinch or move off his dad when he saw them. John was trying to find the words to tell Dean he was sorry, he could tell that Dean wouldn't buy them right now. He tried to move Dean off of him to get up, but Dean stayed firm on his dad on the ground. He wasn't finish with his dad just yet, he really wanted his dad to know how he felt about him.

"When Bobby and I leave from here dad, I don't ever want to see or hear from you again. What you did to Sammy was uncalled for and down right abusive, when Sammy is ready to leave we're going to be gone for good. There will be no way for you to stop me from taking my brother, if you try to I'll tell the police what you did to him. I'll have your ass in jail faster then you can kill a spirit, if you think I'm kidding just try me dad you'll see." With that Dean got off his dad and walk over to Bobby, he saw the shock look in Bobby's eyes.

"Dean please son I'm sorry for what happen, let me see Sammy I want to see him I'm still his father. Son please come back don't take me out of your life, damn it Dean stop walking away from me that's an order." John regretted on saying that to Dean, he just needed to get Dean to stop.

"You're not my father any more John Winchester, the only father Sammy and I have is Bobby." Dean said without turning around, he just kept walking to the Impala and Bobby.

"Damn it Dean get your ass over here now, you just can't walk out of my life Dean." John went to pick up a stick from the ground, he jump back when a bullet hit the ground next to it.

Dean turn around quick when he heard the gun go off, he saw his dad standing there looking at Bobby. Dean turn to Bobby who had a gun in his hand, Dean look at Bobby with a confuse look on his face.

"John I told ya once don't make a move on the boys, considers this as a warning Johnny Boy. I wouldn't let ya hit one of these boys of mine, next time I won't miss ya the bullet will find it's mark." Bobby held the gun until Dean got into the car, Bobby open the door and got in himself saying one last thing to John.

"Don't even tried to follow us John, ya stay right there until we're gone." Bobby slam the door shut, Dean pulled onto the road and tore out of there.

As Dean drove down the road he look at Bobby, he had a smile on his face for what he did for him. He knew Bobby loved him and Sam very much, now he knows how much he loves him and his brother. Dean kept looking in the review mirror making sure his dad isn't following them, Bobby knew what Dean was doing so to put his mind to rest he told Dean what he did.

"Don't worry son he won't be following us for awhile, probably not until morning really." Bobby said with a evil smile.

"What did you do Bobby?" Dean ask with a surprise in his voice.

"Lets just say that he won't be able to start his truck, I took out the wires and spark plugs. When ya had him pin to the ground, and hid them under the rocks by the truck. He won't be able to find them until the morning, he'll be fine Dean nothing will hurt yer daddy tonight.." Bobby saw the smile on Dean's face, and the relief that he won't be following them back to Sammy.

"Bobby why can't you be our dad instead of him, I don't care if anything happens to him right now. My concern is Sammy and getting him well, he is going to be my first priority starting now." Dean look over at Bobby waiting to see a surprise look, instead he saw a smile on his face.

"Dean, you and Sam could call me dad anytime ya want, or ya could just called me Uncle or Bobby. What ever ya want to do from now on, when Sam gets out of the hospital we're going to have some down time. Sam can pick any place he wants to go and we'll leave, this way he'll have time to rest and heal from his injuries. We'll stop off at my place first then go from there, so this way I can get someone to look after the place." Bobby said waiting for an answer from Dean, knowing that he is in charge of Sam.

"That sounds like a plan to me Bobby I'm in for it, I know that Sammy will like being away from the hunt. Let's get him better first and then we'll tell him, I know that he'll be excited there are a lot of places he like to see." Dean was happy about the plan he and Bobby have in store, then he got a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter Dean, why do you look so down now." Bobby wanted to know what happen to his smile.

"Bobby what happens if Sammy doesn't want me around him anymore, he still thinks that I hate him from the phone call. I don't think I can handle it if he tells me to leave, then what would I do then I've got to be with him." Dean was scared of the rejection from Sammy.

"Dean we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I'll talk to him if that happens. You know how much that boy loves you, he looks up to you Dean always looking for your approval. For now lets get something to eat and find a hotel, we need to get some good rest when Sam wakes up. I've got a feeling we'll need the rest since we won't be getting much, that is after we get to the hospital in those so call chairs." Bobby sigh at the thought of those horrible chairs.

They stop off at a diner and got the food to go, then they headed to a hotel got a room for the night. They ate their dinner and watch a little of the T.V., they both took their showers and got ready for bed. Dean took the bed closet to the door which is just natural to him, Bobby turn the light off and went straight to bed. Dean stayed up for a little while worrying about what Sam would do, he couldn't stand the thought of his brother not wanting him around. When everything calms down between the two brothers, Dean made a promise that he'll tell Sam anything about their mother. Yes it will be hard for Dean to talk about her, but he will do anything to get his brother back to him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all for this chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Next chapter we'll see how Sam is doing with the treatments, and he will be awake in the next chapter. Will he want his brother with him, or will he tell Dean to leave.**

**Then of course there is a very piss off John to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter Sam will finally wake up, we'll find out what he will tell Dean.**

**John is still searching for his boys to get one back, he'll find the hospital they're at.**

**Will they be gone by then, or will John find them there.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning Jack went into Sam's room to check on him, he look at his chart to see if there was any improvements. He notice that Sam's temperature went down two degrees, indicating that the treatment was working like it should've. The only way he could really tell was by drawing more blood, he took out the syringe from his pocket and drew blood through his vein on his arm. After he was done he check Sam's vitals and saw that they've improve also, he was really happy that Sam showed signs of finally getting better. After he was done checking and writing on the chart he heard a moan from the bed, putting the chart back on the foot of the bed he moved up to the head of the bed. He could see that Sam was coming around trying to open his eyes, he put his hand on Sam's shoulders and started to call his name.

"Sam wake up for me son, that's it open your eyes for me." Jack said in a soft tone, knowing the patients listen to soft tones.

He saw Sam's eyes lids open for the first time in five days, he could tell that Sam was trying to focus on him. Sam wishes that he should've stayed asleep in the warm comfort of his dreams, now the only thing he could feel was the pain that his body was in. His whole body felt hot and sluggish, like he was out in the sun to long. He could hear someone talking to him through his foggy mind, he didn't recognize the voice or the touch. He wanted to move away from the person who was touching him, but his body was not obeying to the commend. He look at the person with confuse, scared, unfocused eyes, Jack could see all of this in just one look. He look Sam in his unfocused eyes and spoke softly to him, telling him where he was and who he is.

"Sam I'm Doctor Jack Manners I'm your doctor, you're at Salt Lake City Memorial Hospital. You've been here for five days now, so why don't you go back to sleep for a little while ok." Jack didn't want to give to much information to Sam, he wanted to wait for Bobby and Dean to return.

"B'by" Sam's throat was raw and sore, and he was so thirsty.

"Bobby will be back soon Sam, he went to a hotel to get some sleep. I told him and Dean to get some rest, they'll be back here soon to see you." Jack said with a smile.

"Th'sty" Sam voice was so weak he could barely whisper.

"Here Sam sip some of the water, only take tiny sips so you don't get sick." Jack took off Sam's respirator from his mouth and nose to drink some water.

The water felt so good on Sam's sore throat, that he whimper when Jack took the cup away. He place the respirator back on Sam's mouth and nose. Jack pat Sam on the shoulder gently, and told him to go back to sleep. His eye lids were so heavy he couldn't keep them open, he fell back into a deep sleep. Jack smile on how Sam was trying to keep his eyes open, he just shook his head when the eyes won the battle.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Bobby finally woke up from a good night sleep, he look at the clock and was surprise he slept in that long. He had to look at it twice before he would believe it, the red numbers said it was 8:00 am. He look over at Dean's bed and saw he was still asleep, he would let Dean sleep as long as he wanted no needed to. He knew that Dean didn't sleep well last night, he kept tossing and turning in bed mumbling something about Sam. He got up once during the night to calm Dean down, he sat on the side of the bed stroking his head. He knew that motion would put Dean into a deep sleep, he knew how to calm both brothers down in their sleep. Sam you carded his hair and rub behind his ear, Dean you stoke his head and rub his temple. Just when Dean fell into a deep sleep he heard him say, 'Sammy please don't hate me.' that broke Bobby's heart to hear Dean say that. Even in his unconscious mind he is still worried, afraid that Sam would hate him and tell him to leave. Bobby grab his duffle bag and pulled out some clean cloths, he went to grab a shower while Dean sleeps. He got up and check on Dean one more time before going into the bathroom, he was done with his shower in just under ten minutes. He came back into the bedroom and saw that Dean was still asleep, he wanted to go get breakfast for the both of them at the diner down the street. He didn't want to leave Dean alone right now, so he decided to wait until Dean wakes up to go get breakfast.

Bobby was reading a magazine he found in the room, he was sitting at the table by the door. He heard a soft moan coming from Dean, he look up and saw that Dean was coming around. He watch as Dean tried to focus his sleeping eyes, when Dean look over at the bed and saw it empty he panic. Bobby was right there holding him down on the bed, telling Dean to calm down and that everything was alright.

"Easy Ace calm down will ya, every thing will be ok." Bobby said as he watch Dean calm down.

"W-where are we? where's Sam?" Dean was trying to get his mind to focus, will the rest of him is in panic cause Sam wasn't there.

"Dean! Remember Sam is in the hospital he was hurt, we came here to get some rest cause Jack told us to. We went to see yer daddy yesterday and got into a little argument, so we stop here to have dinner and sleep are ya with me." Bobby was watching as Dean was putting things into place, his mind was still a little unfocused.

"Uh yeah I remember now he kick us out of the hospital for 12 hours, then we went to see that jack ass of a father. What time is it Bobby? It feels like I slept the whole day away….shit why didn't you wake me up earlier then this." Dean was surprise that it was 10 am.

"Ya needed your sleep damn idjit, there was no way I was gonna wake ya." Bobby said with a stern voice.

"You should've got me up sooner then this Bobby, I want to get back to Sammy as soon as we could." Dean was grabbing his bag to leave, but Bobby stop him before he could touch it.

"What yer gonna to do is take a shower, I'm gonna get some breakfast for us. Then when we're done we will go see Sam, I don't want to hear it from ya now get." Bobby wasn't going to let Dean go without a shower and breakfast, he didn't care how much of his big brother mode he was on.

"FINE! After the shower and breakfast we are going to the hospital, even if I have to tie you to the roof old man." Dean moved from Bobby's hand before it hit him.

"Dean one of these days I'm gonna kick yer ass, I'll be right back with the grub." Bobby smile as Dean ran into the bathroom.

By the time Bobby got back with breakfast Dean was already done with his shower, they both ate at the table lost in their own thoughts. When they were done with breakfast they clean up the room, got all the gear into the trunk and was on the road. Dean couldn't wait to get to the hospital to see his Sammy, Bobby wanted to see Sam and check up on his progress. He was hoping that his treatments last night did the job, and that he'll be on the road to recovery and freedom.

Bobby notice that Dean was looking in the review mirror, he knew why Dean was doing that cause he was doing the same with the side mirror. They both wanted to make sure that John didn't find them, he wasn't sure where John is right this minute. So they were both a little caution right now about him, they didn't want him to find out where Sam was right now. So to get their minds off of John for now, Bobby told Dean about an article he read in the magazine.

"Dean we were talking about taking Sam someplace after he got out, I saw in the book I was reading about the Gran Canyon. Do ya know if Sam ever been there before, I thought that would be a good place to take him." Bobby was waiting for Dean answer.

"I don't think that Sam has ever seen the Grand Canyon before, I knew he was asking about it one day but dad said no." Dean anger was boiling every time he talk about his dad.

"Well then when Sam gets out of the hospital lets take him there, we can all use some down time and enjoy ourselves what do ya say." Bobby was hoping that Dean would say yes.

"I think that would be a good idea Bobby, just the three of us doing a family thing. Sammy would love that for sure to see that big hole in the ground, lets just hope that he….well if he…" That was all that Dean could say, he still have this feeling that Sam would ask him to leave.

"Dean, son lets take this one step at a time ok, I know that you are still afraid he'll tell you to leave. Ya have to know that it wasn't yer fault, Sam will understand when we tell him what really happen." Bobby knew what Dean was thinking.

"I hope you're right Bobby about this, cause I don't know what I would do. I need Sammy in my life right now, he is the most important person right now well besides you." Dean said with a heavy heart.

"Lets give Sam some credit here will ya, he is one smart kid and will figure it out. I'll talk to him myself and let him know, I'll make sure that he knows that you didn't mean to say it. You thought it was your daddy calling you and not Sam, I'm going to kept you boys together no matter what ya hear me." Bobby wanted Dean to understand he will fix it.

"Thanks Bobby I'm glad that you're on our side of this, and that with your help I know I can fix things with Sammy." Dean turn the Impala into the parking lot of the hospital, when they got out of the Impala they check around. They both wanted to make sure John wasn't behind them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When John finally found the plugs and wire for the truck, he got it back together and was back on the road again. He was really piss off at Dean right now for what he said, and at Bobby for shooting at him and mobilizing his truck. To say that John Winchester was anger was an under statement, he was down right a dangerous man right now. When he finds his son and friend he'll make them pay, he didn't care if he went to jail afterwards. As long as he got his revenge it will be worth a night in jail, and he knew how to get back at Dean.

He started to check out clinics to see if they've seen his sons and friend, he then started to check hospitals to see if they seen them. He would keep doing this until he finds them, and they'll all pay for what they did. He couldn't believe that Dean would still be on Sam's side, even after what he told Dean on what Sam said. He thought that Dean would be really upset with his brother, he knew that Dean worship the ground his mother walk on. Only to have Dean say that he could see Sam's point of view, that really anger John to no extreme to hear Dean say that. He check all the hospital between the Bryce Canyon and Provo, so he started to check from Provo to Salt Lake City. Three days into his search he pulled into the parking lot of a hospital, he look at the sign Salt Lake City Memorial hospital he got out of his truck. He walk into the entrance and ask the nurse if she seen these three people, she look at the picture and nodded her head yes.

"I just saw the older gentle and the younger one come in three days ago, they are here cause the youngest was hurt really bad." Nurse Kathy said.

"You've seen them here thank god, I've been looking for my two sons for almost two weeks. I've check all the hospitals and clinics for the last three days now, do you know what floor and room they are staying in." John was finally going to get his pay back to Dean and Bobby.

"He is in the ICU and they only let two people in at a time, I've need to get a hold of his Doctor first. He is the only one who will allow you to go up, so if you go and sit down I'll page him." Kathy said as she page for Doctor Jack Manners.

"That will be fine then I'll go and sit down and wait, I can't wait to see my youngest son." John said with a smile, but his eyes were saying something different.

John sat there for about an half hour and no signs of the Doctor, he's been asking Kathy where he is and how much longer. Kathy kept giving him the same answer he's busy and will be here soon, so finally John got fed up and waited for her to leave. His time finally came when she step away from the desk, he snuck into the stair well and headed for the ICU floor. He open the door and look up and down the hall way, finding it clear he headed to the ICU rooms.

When Jack finally made it down to the first floor, he ask Kathy why she page him. She said that the father of the boy under his care is here, and he wanted to talk to him about his son. When Jack heard this his eyes went big in shock, he ask here were the father is right now.

"Kathy were is the father at right now." Jack ask with panic in his voice.

"I ask him to sit in the waiting room Doctor, is there something wrong?" Kathy saw the shock in Jack's eyes.

Jack went into the waiting room with John's picture Bobby gave him, when he didn't see him there he ask Kathy was this the man.

"Kathy I need to know was this the man asking about Sam." Jack showed her his picture, and she said yes that's him.

"I need you to call security to the ICU floor NOW! Called Jill now and tell her to warn Bobby and Dean." With that Jack hurried to the elevators, he needed to get up there right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Bobby and Dean got to the ICU floor they walk out of the elevator, they walk down towards Sam's room when they saw Jack. When Jack saw them he had a smile on his face, he had good new for the brother and Uncle.

"Well I see you guys got some good rest last night, I said been gone for 12 and it's been 15 hours now." Jack smile at them.

"Tell this over baring of an Uncle here, if it was my way we'll been here four hours ago." Dean said with a smirk.

"I let Dean sleep as long as he needed, he got cranky cause I let him sleep until 10:00." Bobby saw the smile on Jack's face.

"That is good that your Uncle cares for you, I'm glad that he made you late on getting here." Jack smile at Dean's face.

"Laugh it up mighty man, how's Sammy doing." Dean said rubbing his head, Bobby hit him with his base ball cap.

"I got good news Dean on Sam's blood work and treatment, he took to the treatment very well and his temperature went down two degrees. This right here is his blood work and I was waiting for you two, so lets go see Sam and I'll let you know." Jack said as he walk with Dean and Bobby.

"Was there any changes with Sam while we were gone, I wanted to call earlier when Dean was sleeping. I didn't want to be a bother to you, so I decided not to call and just come when Dean woke up." Bobby really wanted to call to check up on Sam.

"Bobby you could've of call anyways to check up on Sam, that would've been fine if you did that." Jack said as they walk to Sam's door.

"Before we go in there is something I've got to tell you, this morning Sam woke up for a little while. He was really out of it from the medicine, so he is coming around and should be up soon." Jack saw the happy looks on Dean's and Bobby's face.

"Did he say anything when he was awake." Dean ask hoping he ask for him.

"Yes he did he asked for Bobby." Jack saw the disappointment on Dean's face.

Jack open the door for them to go in, and he walk up to Sam to check his vital again. He check his temperature and it went down to 99.5, he was really happy that it went down some more. He wrote everything on the chart and turn to Dean and Bobby, he open the folder holding Sam's test results from his blood.

"I took some more blood this morning to check for the bacteria, it looks like the treatment went very well. The bacteria is almost completely gone from his blood, we will be giving him some more plasma and antibiotics to fight it. We'll be doing an x-ray on his lungs to check on the phenomena, I want to see if it's still in both lungs. I've been listening to his lungs and the left one still sounds bad, the chest tube will still be in until I'm satisfied that it's gone." Jack waited for them to get all of this.

"So you're saying that Sammy is getting better, when will he wake up and talk with us." Dean was scared on what Sam might say to him.

"That will be up to Sam, Dean, he can wake up now or in six hours. Lets just give him the time and rest he needs, most of the time they'll wake up and go back to sleep." Jack wanted Dean to understand that Sam will wake up on his own.

"Don't worry Jack I'll make sure idjit here won't wake his brother." Bobby was going to make sure Sam gets his rest.

"Well if you don't have anymore question I'll be on my way, just remember Dean your brother needs his rest." Jack put his hand on Dean's shoulder then walk out the door.

Dean sat on the chair by Sam's bed and carded his hair, he wanted his brother to wake up now so he can talk. He knew that Sam needed his rest to, so he will wait until Sam was ready. He went to lean back into the chair to get some what comfortable, to his surprise it went back with him he jump up and saw a recliner. He look over at Bobby side and saw another one, they both look and smile at the chairs they have now. Nurse Jill came in and saw the shock look on there faces, as she went to Sam's bed side to check on his vitals. She told them that Jack ask for those to be brought in, they were both been clean with antiseptic to keep the germs out.

"Cool up grade on the chairs, what's next back message from a pretty nurse like you." Dean said with a smirk, until Bobby said his name.

"Dean behave your self you damn idjit, we need to keep our minds on Sam. Sorry about that Jill sometimes Dean speaks faster then his brain, and it always gets him into all kinds of trouble." Bobby was a little embarrassed from Dean's outburst.

"That's ok Bobby I can handle guys like Dean, my husband is a police officer and he showed me how to defend myself." Jill saw the look in Dean's eyes and laugh.

Dean sat back down on the chair and unconsciously was carding his fingers through Sam's hair, he wasn't sure if he was doing it to calm him or Sam. He just knew that he needed that contact with his brother, and he started to calm down after awhile. For the rest of the day Sam slept through the day, every once in a while he would moan in his sleep. Dean was there to calm his brother with his touch, Bobby was always surprise how Dean could always relax Sam in his sleep.

"Bobby what are we going to do if Dad shows up here, we can't leave with Sam being so sick. I'm not sure how Sammy would react if he saw dad any time soon, it might do more damage then good right now." Dean was so nervous their father would find them.

"Dean I'm going to give Jack a picture of your daddy, so they could keep an eye out for him. He knows what your daddy did to Sam with his ribs, and he won't let your daddy any where near Sam." Bobby said as he got up to find Jack.

After Bobby left to find Jack Dean heard Sam whimper in his sleep, he carded his finger through Sam's hair. He whisper to his brother in a soft voice, telling him to take it easy and calm down.

"Shhh it's ok Sammy just calm down I'm here now, just relax and breath nice and slow." Dean saw Sam relax by his touch, wondering if Sammy really knew it was him.

"Jack will get copies of the picture of you daddy, he'll give one to every floor to keep an eye out. He'll give one to security so they can keep an eye out for him, that is all that we can do right now Dean." Bobby felt a little bit better now they knew what John looks like.

"That's good Bobby to knew that people will keep an eye open, but we know how he is when he has his…… Sammy are you ok dude, calm down Sammy you need to relax." Dean felt Sam flinch from his grasp, and started to panic when he saw Dean.

"Sam look at me boy that's right look at me, ya need to calm down Sam that's it breath nice and slow." Bobby was carding his hand through Sam's hair gently.

Dean gave Bobby a look of jealousy in his eyes, it should be him calming Sammy down not Bobby. It broke his heart when he heard Sam, asking Bobby to tell Dean to leave him.

"G-go d'nt w'nt h're." Sam talk in a low slur voice, but Dean heard every word.

"Sammy please let me stay here." Dean could here the tears in his voice, but he didn't care at this point.

"B'by,, g't.. o't.. d'n" Sam had a hard time breathing let alone saying those words.

"Bobby please talk to him, I just can't leave him. He needs to know that I wasn't talking about him, I thought it was dad calling not Sammy." Dean said with tears in his eyes, that where now rolling down his cheeks.

"D'n…h'ts…me…B'by." Sam had tears in his eyes, trying to get away from Dean.

"No kiddo I don't hate you at all, I love you Sammy please don't make me leave." Dean look at Bobby for help, he reach over to touch Sam who turn away from his touch.

When Sam turn away from Dean's touch that really crushed him, he took one last look at his brother and left the room. His shoulders were slump and he looked defeated, when he lean against the all by Sam's room. He slid down until his butt touches the floor, and he cried so hard his body shook. Next thing he knew someone put their hand on his shoulder, he look up through watery eyes and saw Bobby.

"B-Bobby what am I going to do, Sammy thinks I hate him now. That is the furthers from the truth, I just can't leave here with out my Sammy." Dean lean forward and cried on Bobby's shoulder.

"Dean we'll figure something out I promise you that, I'll fix this with you and Sam and get ya back together." Bobby let Dean cried on his shoulder as long as he needed to, he didn't care if people where watching them. His Nephew needed some comfort and he was giving it, he rub small circles on Dean's back until he relax.

Jack was making his rounds and saw Bobby and Dean sitting on the floor, he was concern so he went to see what happen.

"Bobby what happen here why is Dean crying, did something happen to Sam when I was gone." Jack had concern in his voice and eyes.

"No Sam doesn't want Dean around him right now, it's just to long of a story to get into right now. Is there a place that Dean can go to, he needs sometime to himself right now to think." Bobby was hoping that there was someplace he can go to.

"Yes there is a extra room to my office, I have a bed in there to lay on. We can put him in there, he'll get all the peace and quite he needs." Jack help Bobby get Dean up and to his office, the laid him on the bed in the extra room.

"Thanks Jack I just need to get this fix between these two, Dean doesn't do good without his brother. Take it easy Dean and get some rest son, I'll be back to check up on you." Bobby was about to leave when Dean cried even harder, he felt so bad leaving Dean like this and look at Jack.

"I can give Dean a sedative to sleep for awhile, it will do him some good to sleep. I'll have one of the Nurses to come in and check up on him, then she can let you know how he is doing." Jack left to get the sedative for Dean.

Bobby waited until Dean was asleep before he left to check up on Sam, he felt so bad for the older brother right now. He wishes he could do something to fix this, but he knew it was up to Sam when he wants Dean back. He was about to get up and leave knowing Dean is asleep, when Jack came in and told Bobby he needed to take Sam for x-rays.

"Bobby why don't you stay here with Dean, I'm going to take Sam for his x-rays to check on his lungs. It will take about 30 minutes do get the x-rays done, so why don't you stay with Dean until then." Jack knew Bobby was having a hard time leaving Dean right now.

"Alright I'll stay here with Dean until Sam gets back to his room, can you have one of the nurses come and get me." Bobby sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Dean's head.

"Yes I'll have one of the nurses to come and get you, then when I get the x-rays done I'll come and let you know how things are." Jack left to get Sam into x-ray.

Bobby stayed with Dean until the nurse came to get him, he had a hard time leaving Dean like this. The nurse said she will come in every fifteen minutes to check up on him, Bobby got up and went to Sam's room to check up on him. When he got back to Sam he notice that he was awake, he walk over to the chair and sat down. He carded his hair like Dean would do when he was nervous, he can tell that there was something bothering Sam.

"What's the matter kiddo are you in any pain?" Bobby look concern when Sam had tears running down his cheeks.

"W-why…D'n…h'r..h'ts…m…" Sam had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Sam your brother doesn't hate ya, he thought it was yer daddy calling him." Bobby felt so bad for Sam, he look so confused and scared.

"H'ts…me…" Sam eyes close to the exhausting, just saying those few words tired him out.

"Awe kiddo if you only knew how much yer brother loves ya, when you feel better we'll talk." Bobby was running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Jack knock on the door not wanting to interrupt them, he got the x-rays back and wanted to let Bobby know.

"I got the x-ray back and it's good news, all the phenomena is out of Sam's right lung. His left lung shows that it's only half gone, and it's not as white as it was three days ago. We will keep him on the IV with penicillin until it's clear from his lungs, we can take out the chest tube now since he doesn't need it anymore." Jack was really please with Sam's progress.

"That 's good news Jack I need some good news right now, only if it's that easy getting this two boys back together." Bobby could feel the relief coming off of him.

For the next three days Sam was getting better each day, he got x-rays again and it showed the phenomena was totally gone. Jack kept the IV in with the penicillin for a couple more days, Sam didn't like that at all he wanted it gone now. He kept asking Bobby to have them remove it, he was getting tired of it in his arm.

"Sam ya heard Jack it stays in until yer last set of x-ray, want to make sure yer phenomena is totally gone for good." Bobby knew that Sam wanted to get out of here for other reasons.

"I'm getting tired of being in here Bobby, I want to leave and go home to your house." Sam look at Bobby with his puppy dog look.

"That's not going to work on me kiddo, we have other things we need to talk about." Bobby saw that look in Sam's eyes before he turn away, he didn't really want to talk about his brother.

"There is nothing to say about Dean, he already told me how he feels. So why do we have to say anything about him, he doesn't want me around just like dad doesn't want me around." Sam look at his lap with tears in his eyes, he never thought in a million years Dean didn't want him.

"That is just it Sam, Dean does want you around kiddo. For the last week you were here Dean never left your side, until Jack told us both to leave to get some good night sleep. He even told your daddy to leave you and him alone, he almost beat the crap out of yer daddy for what he did to you. I had to get him to eat and sleep for that week, he was going crazy with worried about you Sam. He knew what he said hurt you real bad and he tried to call ya back, he look all over for ya until he found ya here. Does that sound like a brother who doesn't care about ya Sam, he even told yer daddy that he doesn't want him around you anymore." Bobby was trying to get Sam to see how Dean really cares.

"If Dean really cares Bobby then why did he tell me not to call him anymore, he even told me that he doesn't want to talk to me. Why would he say that to me if he really cared about me, cause he doesn't care about me anymore Bobby." Sam had tears in his eyes, it hurts so much to hear that from Dean.

"He thought it was yer daddy calling Sam when he said that, he got really upset with him for what he said to ya, He told him to leave and look for ya to bring you back, finally Dean got tired of yer daddy calling he got anger. He didn't know it was you on the other end Sam, ya have to believe me on this one kiddo." Bobby was hoping that he was getting through to Sam.

"Your Uncle is right Sam about your brother, he stayed here the whole time you where asleep. I never seen an brother so upset like Dean was, I had to force him to leave to take care of himself. I didn't mean to ease drop on your talk here, I just wanted you to know that your brother does care for you." Jack said hoping he wasn't stepping on anyone toes.

"Sam let Dean explain himself to you ok, you know I never lie to you about anything. Let him tell you himself on what happen, and what he did to your daddy it was really cool." Bobby finally got a smile from Sam.

"If I do would you stay in here with us, I don't think I can be in the same room with him." Sam look at Bobby with begging eyes.

"Sure tiger I'll stay in here with you when ya talk with yer brother, just do me one thing please listen to him." Bobby waited until he got a node from Sam.

Bobby look at Jack who step out to get Dean, he got a page so he had to leave to see what it was about. When he step out the door he saw Dean standing there, he had tears in his eyes listening to what Sammy was saying. Jack put his hand on Dean's shoulder and nodded to him, Dean took a deep breath and walk into the room. He stood half way into the room not wanting to make Sam nervous, he look at Bobby who was sitting next to Sam holding his hand.

"Dean, Sam ask me to stay while ya talk, I didn't think ya wouldn't mind if I stayed." Bobby was trying to make it easier for them both.

"That's fine Bobby you know what's going on, you're family you've got a right to be here." Dean said looking at the floor.

Sam was fiddling with the hem of the sheet when Dean walk in, he couldn't look at Dean at first making eye contact was to much right now. When he did look up to see his brother's forum standing there, he was surprise to see that he was looking at the floor. His brother look defeated like all life was out of him, he never once look at Sam just stared at the floor. Sam look at Bobby with confused look not knowing what to say, he has never seen his brother like this in his life time. Sam cleared his throat to talk and it made Dean flinch, when Sam saw the flinch he was concern for his brother. Yes he didn't want him near him right now, he loved his brother so much that it hurt to see him this way.

"Bobby said you needed to talk to me about the phone called, so here is your chance Dean tell me." Sam watch as Dean look up at him, and what he saw in his eyes made Sam's chest tighten.

"Sammy I didn't know that was you on the phone, I got tired of dad calling me after I kick him out. He called me four times before you called, I got really anger thinking it was him that I didn't even think. I'm sorry if you think that I hate you cause I don't, I love you more then anything else in this world even dad. I told dad not to talk to us anymore, and that we'll leave and he'll never find us. Please don't hate me I don't think I could handle that Sammy, I can handle not having dad in my life but I can't do it without you." Dean let the tears roll down his cheeks, he wanted to show Sam how sorry he really was.

Sam just laid there looking at his brother, he never once saw Dean cry like that. He never heard Dean say what he just said, he always follow dad like a soldier with no questions. Hearing him now on what he said about not wanting dad around shock him, he just sat there and look at his brother not knowing what to say. Dean took that as a no and turn around to leave the room for good, he stop when Sam called him back he turned around and look at Sam.

"Dean look at me please, I want to see your eyes." Sam waiting until Dean look at him, he could always tell if his brother was lying or telling the truth by his eyes.

What Sam saw brought tears to his own eyes, what he saw in Dean's eyes was love, sadness and hurt. He knew that Dean was telling the truth right then, his eyes never lied to Sam and he knew he was wrong about his brother. Sam look at Bobby with tears in his eyes, and saw that Bobby was crying himself.

"D-Dean you do love me, I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I thought you hated me for what I said, I know that dad told you what I said about mom. I-I….don't know…..I miss you bro." Sam wanted to hug Dean but his body wouldn't let him.

Seeing what Sam wanted to do Dean walk over and hugged Sam, they both cried in each other's arms. Bobby was about ready to get up to give them some privacy, until they both grab him and hug Bobby to.

"If you two damn idjits are done with the chick flick moment, we need to talk about what to do next." Bobby pulled away from his two sons.

Before they could answer there was a commotion outside the door, Dean went to go check it out being in protector mode now. He open the door to see what was going on, he heard his dad yelling for him down the corridor. He close the door really quick and push the table against it, backing away placing himself between Sam and the door.

"Dean what's the matter son, what is going on outside the door." Bobby saw the panic look in Dean's eyes.

Dean turn and look at Bobby and Sam with shock in his voice he said.

"DAD'S HERE"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Next chapter we'll see if John finds the boys or not, or will the security guards find John first.**

**Sam will leave the hospital and go to Bobby's house, before they decide where they want to go.**

**How far will Bobby and Dean go to keep Sam safe.**


	9. Chapter 9

I want to say thanks all of you for putting this on your story and author alert subscription, and for putting this story on your favorite list that means a lot to me.

I'll be going on vacation this Friday and will be out of state, I'm hoping to get Chapter 10 on before I leave. With that said here is Chapter 9.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**When John started to walk down the corridor to find Sam's room, he was stop by one of the orderlies who recognize him by his picture. He told John that he would have to leave this floor, and if he doesn't he would call security to have him removed.**

"**Sir I need to you leave this floor right now please, and if you don't I'll be force to call security up here." The orderly told John.**

"**I'm not leaving until I find my son, this is a public place and I can be here." John push the orderly our of his way.**

"**Michael call security to the third floor please, this gentlemen is not allowed on this floor. I was giving orders by Doctor Manners to have him removed, I already ask him nicely to leave and he won't." Jim said over the radio. **

"_**Jim security was already called up there, they are on their way right now. Doctor Manners will be there to, try to keep him away from the patient until they get there." Michael told Jim over the radio.**_

"**Sir you need to come with me now be……" was all that Jim got to say. **

**John hit him hard that Jim hit the wall and fell to the floor, before he hit the floor he was unconscious. John check his pulse to make sure he was alright, then he started his search again for Dean. The Nurses did try to stop him but he was to strong for them, he was yelling for Dean to come out now so they could talk.**

"**DEAN! Get your ass out here right now, we need to talk about what happen earlier. That even goes for you Bobby I've got words for you to, so make it easier and just come out and talk to me." John was looking into the rooms, as he search for his son and friend.**

"**Sir I need you to calm down and leave this floor, I've already called security and they are on their way." Jill said when John push her out of the way.**

"**I already told the orderly that I'm not leaving without my son, so just tell me where Dean is so I can talk to him. Then me and my son will leave peacefully after I see his brother, I just want to check out how Sam is doing." John had other things in mind for Sam, and none of them were good ones. **

**Jill ran back to the desk to check if security was on the way, when she heard they were she relax a little. She knew she had to warn Dean and Bobby about John, she couldn't risk John finding them by following her. She was going to call them to let them know about the threat, if she did John would listen for the phone and find them. She just sat there feeling helpless and praying that security would get her in time, she knew that she couldn't stop John on her own so she waited.**

**John went from door to door looking for his two sons and friend, when he came to a close door he tried to open it. When he couldn't open it he bang on the door yelling for Dean, he started to hit it with his shoulders and cussing at Dean and Bobby. **

"**Damn it Dean and Bobby open this freaking door right now, if you don't open this door now Dean I'll make sure Sam pays for your disobedience. Dean I know you can here me son, so don't go and ignoring me op……" Next thing John knew he was being shove to the floor.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Jack got to the third floor before the security guards did, he saw Jim laying on the floor. He check to make sure that he had a pulse, when he felt a steady pulse in his next he sigh in relief. Then his mind went to Dean, Sam and Bobby and he was worried, seeing what John can do when he is anger scared him. As he got up ready to get Jim some help, security walk out of the elevators and went to Jack. He told them where John was heading and to stop him, as the guards left to stop John, Jack went to get some help for Jim. After checking to make sure that Jim was stable, he went to check on the brothers and Uncle hoping for the best.

When Jack got to the door security had John pin to the floor with hand cuffs on, John was cussing and threatening them for stopping him.

"Get you freaking hands off of me right now, I've got a right to see my sons. I didn't do anything wrong to be treated like this, I'll make sure you'll all pay for what you are doing." John voice was thick with hate.

"You did do something wrong John and I'll make sure you go to jail, and that is for kicking Sam in the ribs breaking four of them." Jack said with angered in his voice.

"How would you know I did that to Sam, he would say anything to get attention to himself. Dean probably told him to say that cause he is mad at me, I've got to tell you that it's a lie and you have no proof." John said with anger in his eyes and voice.

"I got the proof John on Sam's broken ribs, I got pictures of the bruises on his side that you cause. When the police look at them they'll know it's your boots that did it, and I've got the x-rays to prove the broken ribs." Jack was so anger that he was shaking, this if the first time that his anger got the better of him.

Jack look at the guards and told them to take him away, and called the police and have him arrested for abuse of a minor. When they got to the ground floor and to the security office, they told John to sit down and be quite. One of the security guards went to unlock the cuffs from his hand, John found his escape and hit the guard and ran out of the door.

One of the guards called Jack what happen over the phone, when Jack hung up he curse under his voice.

"What's the matter Doctor? What happen.?" Jill was wondering why Jack look so upset.

"When Bill went to cuff John to the chair he hit him with his fist, he knock him to the floor and ran out of the building. I don't know what I'm going to say to the Uncle, I don't want Sam to know on what happen just now." Jack was really worried about Sam now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean wants wrong son, what is all the noise out there." Bobby saw the blank look on Dean's face.

Dean turn to Bobby and Sam and said, DAD'S HERE.

Sam face went pale on hearing that his father was here, he started to panic until Bobby place a hand on his shoulder. Sam look up at Bobby with panic in his eyes, then he look at Dean for comfort and protection.

"W-What are we going to do." Sam voice was shaking.

"If dad makes it in this room he'll have Bobby and I to deal with, he won't get pass the both of us I'll make sure of that." Dean said as he reach behind his back, then he cuss under his breath.

"Son of a bitch." Dean yelled making Sam flinch, Dean felt bad for doing that to Sam.

"Dean what's going on with you boy." Bobby was worried by Dean's out burst.

"I forgot my gun in the trunk of the Impala." Dean couldn't believe he did that.

"Dean I…." Was all the Sam said before Dean cut him off.

"Sammy not know kiddo I've got to think, I'm not letting Dad get a hold of you.

"But Dean…" Sam just sigh when Dean cut him off again.

"I don't know what we are going to do Bobby, what if……" Is all the Dean said when they heard John at the door.

Dean look at Sam who's eyes were wide with panic, he could see Sam getting all tense with each word their dad said. Dean went up to Sam to comfort him, Sam grab unto Dean's jacket for comfort. Bobby look at the brothers with a worried look, knowing if John gets in there is no way of protecting themselves.

"Dean I got my gun in my back pack, it's in….." Sam got cut off again by Dean's hand.

"Sammy I told you to be quite kiddo, I've got…..did you say that you've got a gun. Why didn't you say something sooner." Dean saw the look on Sam's face 'I tried to tell you.'

"That is what I've been trying to tell you, it's in my back pack in the closet." Sam's voice was getting a little irritated.

"Don't get all drama queen with me Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you alright." Dean went to the closet to get the gun.

He then position himself between the door that held their father at bay, and the bed that had his scared little brother. He look back at Sam to make sure he was ok, then he turn back to the door and raise the gun. If his Dad did come in he'll shot him to protect Sam, he look at Bobby for comfort and got what he wanted to see. Bobby was standing right next to him guarding Sam to, they would both protect Sam with their lives.

"D-Dean you wouldn't shot dad would you." Sam voice was small and low, but his body was shaking like a leaf. He knew that Dean and Bobby would protect him, but to kill their own Dad was something else.

"Sammy if Dad came in here to hurt you yes I would shot, there is no way that bastard is going to get his hands on you." Dean said looking at the door.

Next thing they heard was a scuffle outside the door, then they heard their father cussing up a storm. Then there was a knock on the door that startle all of them, Dean still held his ground with gun in hand pointing at the door. Bobby walk up to the door and listen carefully through the door, he ask who it was before he open the door.

"Who's on the other side of the door, and don't lie to me either or I'll kill ya." Bobby listen very carefully.

"Bobby it's me Jack Manners you can open the door now, John been taken away and it's safe now." Jack said on the other side of the door.

Bobby looked at Dean before he did anything, Dean step in front of Sam with gun pointing to the door. He nodded at Bobby to open the door, Bobby slowly open the door enough for Jack to come in. Jack step in the door slowly showing them it's just him, he stop dead in his tracks when he saw the gun pointing at him. Dean lower the gun when he saw it was Jack, and put it back where he got it from with the safety on.

"I see that you came prepared Dean, I just hope that you don't plan on shooting everyone." Jack said with a strain smile.

"Sorry Doc I didn't mean to scare you with the gun, I would've use it on our dad if he got to Sammy." Dean look at Sam who was now breathing hard, he could tell that Sam was having a hard time with this.

"What's gonna happen to John now, are they going to take him to jail." Bobby ask as Dean went to comfort Sam.

"They're taking him to the office and call the police from there, I'll let the police know what John did to Sam." Jack watch as Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair, and whispering to him so only Sam could hear him.

"That is good to hear Doc, so when can Sammy leave this popsicle stand." Dean ask holding Sam tight in his arms, and Sam had a death grip on Dean.

"After Sam calms down a little I want to check him out, then we go from there and I can let you know." With that Jack left to deal with John.

"Do you hear that Sammy you might be getting out soon, lets hope so and get back to Bobby's house." Dean was still carding Sam's hair, and rubbing his back with small gentle circles. He knew that this calm Sammy down every time, that and listen to his heart beat puts Sam to sleep.

"Good cause I really want to get out of here, I'm getting tired of laying in this bed." Sam refuse to move from Dean side.

Dean was trying to get himself comfortable with Sam on him, he went to lay down so Sam can lay next to him. Sam kept pulling away from Dean's right side, he wanted to lay on his left side instead. Dean tried to get Sam to lay down again, only to have Sam snap at him.

"Dean I don't want to lay on that side, I want to lay on you left side. Stop pushing me down on the bed, I said stop already." Sam didn't mean to get all snappy at Dean, he wanted to lay on his left side.

"Alright Sam just calm down will ya, here lay down on the bed and I'll climb back in." Dean knew what Sam wanted to do, he help Sam move over a little and he laid down next to his brother.

Sam put his head on Dean's chest and cuddled into it, that is all that Sam wanted was to listen to Dean's heart beat. Bobby was looking at them with a confuse look, Dean saw the look that Bobby was giving them.

"When Sam gets nervous or scared he wants to lay on my left side, he listens to my heart beat and it puts him to sleep." Dean said as he felt Sam snuggle further into his chest.

"I see now Dean that is so cute, I wish I had a picture of this." Bobby said with a smile, he wasn't surprise at all how fast Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms.

Dean snuggle his cheek into Sam's hair and close his eyes, with his arms wrap protectively around Sam. Bobby got a blanket and laid it over Dean and Sam, then he sat in the chair watching over his two sons.

Jack came back in to look over Sam and smile at the brothers, what he saw warm his heart seeing Sam wrap in Dean's arms. He look over at Bobby who was watching over the brothers, he put his hand on his shoulder and motion him out. When they step out of the room Jack told Bobby on what happen, that John escape from the building and couldn't be found.

"Bobby I got some bad news to tell you, John escape and ran out of the building. Security look for him and couldn't find him, they search for an hour and found nothing. I'm sorry this had to happen after everything, I feel so bad for this and I'm worried now." Jack could see that Bobby wasn't happy.

"It's not yer fault Jack, so don't be so hard on yourself. When do ya except Sam to leave from here, I can call in some friends of ours to help. After he gets out we plan on taking him to my place for awhile, our friends could help us get him there safely." Bobby was going to call Joshua and Caleb for help.

"Lets wait until Sam wakes up and I'll check him over, if he still improves he can leave in three days." Jack was hoping that they could get Sam to a safe place.

"That is great Jack I'll call our friends and see if the can met us, and if they have to wait for another day that's fine. " Bobby look over at the brothers still sleeping, so he went to called Joshua and Caleb.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua and Caleb just finished their hunt with the skin walker, it took them a little longer that it should've. Ever time they get anywhere near the creature, it would run in the other direction to elude them. Finally they got it trap in a cave and killed it, they made it back to their hotel to take a shower when Joshua's phone went off.

"This is Josh what do you want." Joshua was glad to hear Bobby on the other end, then frown on what his old friend told him.

"_Hey Josh it's Bobby! I need to ask you and Caleb a favor, John is being a jack ass right now. We need to get Sam back to my place safe, I was wondering if you and Caleb can help us get him there. That is if you two are not on a hunt, or have any other plans right now for a couple of days." Bobby was hoping the could help them._

"We just finished the hunt with the skin walker, right now I don't think we've have anything else in mind." Joshua said looking at Caleb who was shaking his head no.

"_Could you ask Caleb if he could help us out, we are going to need all the man power on this one. I'm afraid that John will do something between here and my place, that is the last thing that Sam needs to worry about." Bobby was hoping they would do it._

"Caleb do you have anything plan for the next week, Bobby needs our help with our little buddy. John is being a jack ass again towards him, he needs our help to get him back to his place." Joshua ask him, and he said that he would do it.

"Hey Bobby this is Caleb we can help ya out, we don't have anything plan until next week. Where are you guys at and we'll be there tomorrow, then we can talk it over more when we met with ya." Caleb was glad to help out Bobby.

"_There is one thing ya two need to know, if John hears about this he'll get anger at ya. He is not to happy with me right now for helping Dean, so be prepared to hear an eyeful from that man. I'm giving you guys a fair warning on this, so it's really up to ya guys if you really want to help." Bobby wanted them to know how things are._

"Don't worry about that Bobby we can take care of John, we know what the stakes are so count us in." Caleb wanted Bobby to know they are in..

"_The Doc said that Sam has three more days hopefully, so don't be here to soon ok. Just in case if he has to stay longer for some reason, I don't want to tie ya two down here to long." Bobby was grateful they are helping him._

"Alright Bobby we'll be there in about two days to see our buddy, we don't mind waiting for him to get out. If you need to go back to your place sooner let us know, they one of us can take you while the other one stays with the boys." Joshua wanted Bobby to know they could be there sooner.

"_I do need to drop off my car, so this way I can drive with the boys in the Impala. Can you guys get here sometime tomorrow, then we can go from there on how Sam is doing." Bobby was grateful with them for doing this._

"Sure thing Bobby just tell us where you're at and we'll be there, Salt Lake Memorial Hospital got that. Ok we'll be there sometime tomorrow Bobby, see you then and don't worry we'll get Sam there safe." Joshua hung up with Bobby and look at Caleb with anger in his eyes.

They both were mad at John for what he did and is doing to Sam, they both promise that they will get Sam safe to Bobby's house. They both took their showers and got in bed early, they plan on leaving as early as possible.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby finished talking with Joshua and Caleb, he headed back to the room to be with the boys. When he got back in he saw they were both still asleep, Sam was still in Dean's arms he snuggle further into his brothers chest. He notice that Sam flinch in his sleep and their where pain lines on his face, Dean unconsciously held Sam tighter and rub his back. That calm Sam back down and move closer to his brothers side, he just smile at how Dean still take care of Sam in his sleep.

Jack came back in to check up on Sam, seeing that he is still asleep he'll wait until the morning to check Sam. He wanted Sam to get all the sleep he can for tomorrow, he wanted Sam to put some pressure on his right leg. He was going to do baby steps at first, have him walk from the bed to the door and back to bed. He wanted to make sure that Sam can put weight on his leg, the next day he'll have him walk down to the Nurses station and back. He turn to look at Bobby who was snoring lightly on the chair, he left the small family to sleep after they day they had. Before he left he wrote on his chart for Sam to eat soft foods, he wanted Sam to eat and keep his food down before he leave the hospital.

The next morning Dean woke up first feeling a little hot, he look at Sam who was still sound asleep on his chest. He look over at Bobby who was waking up himself, he smile at Bobby when he look at Dean.

"Morning Ace how did you sleep last night." Bobby watch as Dean tried to stretch.

"I feel a little warm right now, and I've got to go pee." Dean tried to moved under Sam's weight.

"Are you running a temperature Dean, do you want me to call Jack in." Bobby was worried that Dean was getting sick.

"Yeah I've got a temperature and it's called Sammy, so help me get him off of me so I can go pee." Dean smile at Bobby face.

"Dean yer a damn idjit ya know that." Bobby smile as he help Sam off of Dean.

"Thanks that feel good to stretch and not have all the weight on me, I'll be right back hopefully he won't notice that I'm gone." Just as Dean turn to the restroom, Sam started to moan in his sleep. He could see that Sam was searching for him, so he took off his jacket and gave it to Sam who snuggle it to his chest.

"Works ever time I'll be back." With that Dean ran to the rest room.

After Dean left the Nurse came in with food for them, she told Bobby to have Sam eat all that was on his plate. Jack wanted him to eat soft foods first, and if he could keep it down they'll move him up. When

Dean walk back in he smelled the food, and it made his stomach growled loudly. Sam started to wake up by the smell of the food, he didn't realize he was that hunger until he smelled the food.

"Morning Sammy just in time for breakfast dude." Dean watch Sam as he tried to sit up in bed, seeing he was having problems he help Sam.

"Thanks I'm starving what's for breakfast, I hope it's something good." Sam open his plate and frowned.

Dean look at Sam's plate and felt bad for him, he had running eggs and grits for breakfast. When Bobby and Dean open their plates, they had eggs, fruit and toast and coffee while Sam had juice. Sam covered his plate and lean back in bed, Dean open it back up again and push the table to Sam. He was going to make sure his little brother eat everything on his plate. When they were all done eating the nurse came back in, she look at Sam's plate and saw he ate everything. She wrote it down on the chart for Jack to see, she then walk out of the door and closed it.

"Nice job Sammy you at every thing off your plate." Dean was proud of Sam.

"Yeah if you like mushy eggs that is suppose to look like food, the grits were just as bad….I'm going to be sick Dean." Sam held his stomach and lean forward in bed.

Dean knowing the look grab the trash can and gave it to Sam, he vomit all his breakfast into the can. When he was done Dean got some water so he could wash his mouth out, then he help Sam lay back down and carded his hair. Bobby went to clean out the trash can in the rest room, when he came back in Jack walk into the room.

"How are you doing this morning Sam, did you eat all your breakfast." Jack look at his chart and saw that he did.

"Yeah and I threw it all up to." Sam was getting tired again.

"That is to be normal for awhile Sam, your stomach hasn't had food in it for a week. With the medicine your on two doesn't help either, we'll give you some jell-O for lunch and see how you do with that. Before you go to sleep I'm going to have you walk first, just to the door and back I want to see if you can put pressure on your right leg." Jack went over and help Sam out of bed, Bobby and Dean was there by his side.

For Sam it felt good being out of bed and having the IV out of his arm, he went to take a step and almost lost his balance. Having Bobby and Dean there helping him with his balance, he walk to the door and back with their help. When he got back in bed he was totally exhausted, and his leg hurt like hell having the pressure on it. Jack was ready for the pain medicine for Sam after he was done, it wasn't strong enough to put him to sleep just enough for the pain.

"Sam I want you to walk like that two more times today, then tomorrow I want you to walk down the hall. Keep doing this for the next three days walking to the Nurses station and back, I want you to do it three times a day. Sometime today I'm moving you out of ICU and into your own room, you've got two visitors waiting to see you." With that Jack left to get another room for Sam.

After lunch Sam was move out of ICU and on the fourth floor, after he was settle in Joshua and Caleb came to visit him. They were so glad to see Sam up and walking around, they were concern on how pale he look still. For three days Sam walk to the Nurses station and back, he did it three times a day with Dean's help. Dean was always there for Sam helping him, Josh, Caleb or Bobby would help to with Dean on one side. By the third day Sam's leg was getting stronger, the muscles in his leg was strengthen more each day. Bobby and Caleb went to his place to drop off the car, so this way he can drive with the boys in the Impala. Jack came in hearing laughter from the whole group, it was the first time he saw a smile on Sam. He had good news for Sam and Dean and everyone else, Sam was making such an improvement that he could go home tomorrow. Sam was so excited to leave the hospital and go to Bobby's, everyone thank Jack for all the help he did with Sam. By the time they were all ready to leave the hospital it was almost noon, with all the paper work and Sam's medication they finally got to leave.

Dean had the back seat of the Impala ready for Sammy, he had pillows and blankets for his brother to lay down. When they got Sam all comfortable in the back seat, they all climb into their vehicles and left the hospital. Dean, Sam and Bobby were in the Impala, Joshua and Caleb was in Joshua's truck behind Dean. When they finally got to Bobby's house Sam was in a irritable mood, he was hot, tired and wanted to take a shower. The only think was he had to climb the stairs to get a shower, he look at Dean and bit is lower lip knowing this will be a problem.

"Dean I want to take a shower, can you please help me up the stairs." Sam look nervously at Dean.

"I'll help you up the stairs on one condition, you can take a bath instead of a shower. Your not strong enough to take a shower by yourself, if you want a shower we can take on together." Dean could see Sam wasn't going to like it, and he was right on that one.

"Dean come on man I don't need help taking a shower, I can stand on my own I'll show you." Sam got up and started to walk and almost fell flat on the floor, if it wasn't for Dean being by his side.

"Yeah I see that Sam so what is your answer going to be, shower or bath your choice dude." Dean help Sam to the stairs.

"Shower." Sam couldn't believe he'll be taking a shower with his brother.

"Bobby can you help Sam get dress after his shower, I want to take one myself after he is done." Dean could see Sam's cheeks go pink.

"Sure thing Dean just let me know when he's done, don't worry Sam I've seen you bare before." Bobby smile at Sam's face.

"Great I got to take a shower with my brother, then have my Uncle get me dress kill me now." Sam said being a little embarrassed in front of Joshua and Caleb.

"Not on your life Sammy, I want to make sure you are safe." Dean help Sam to the restroom.

Dean help Sam get into the shower and help him wash him, he wash his hair for him to. He could feel Sam's body shake for standing to long, he hurried knowing that Sam could collapse at any time. When they were done he sat Sam on the toilet, he dried him off and wrap the towel around his waist. He called for Bobby to help Sam get dress, then he took his shower and got ready to.

When he was done he went into his and Sam's room, Bobby already had him dress in his sleeping cloths. Dean dried his hair and ran his hand through it, saying something about cutting his hair one day. Dean was about to put Sam to bed seeing how tired he was now, Sam wanted to go know stairs to be with everyone. With Bobby and Dean's help they walk him down stairs and to the couch, Dean gave Sam his pain medicine and sat with him. He knew that Sam was in pain and carded his hair, he rub Sam behind his ear that always put Sam into a deep sleep. When he knew that Sammy was sleeping he went to help Bobby make dinner, they sat around the table talking about nothing important waiting for dinner. Dean would look over at Sam every so often making sure he was alright, when dinner was ready Sam was still sleeping on the couch. Bobby made Sam a plate and put it in the micro wave, as the sat around the table to eat a black truck pulled away from Bobby's house.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Now that Sam is at Bobby's house safe and sound, will it stay that way for him.**

**What does John have in store for his youngest, Dean is going to surprise Sam with something.**

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before I leave for my vacation. **


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter Sam will get some drama from John again, then there will be some brotherly moments in this one. **

**Dean will leave for a short time because of what John says to Sammy, he'll be back with a surprise for Sammy.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After John ran from the hospital he got into his truck and drove off, he knew better then to stay there and get caught again. He is really piss at Dean for not coming out when he called him, he only wanted to get Dean and go back to hunting. He is really piss off at Sammy for all of this trouble he is causing, he just wish that his youngest would just grow up and take responsibility for his own actions. He knew that would never happen if Dean hung around him, he knew his oldest son always help Sammy with anything and was always around him. There are times to where John was jealous of Dean's and Sam's relationship, those two are so close and talk about everything and anything. He never had that with his youngest which broke his heart, his relationship with Dean is not as close as he would like it to be. Dean followed orders that his father gave him to a tee, he was more of a military then father and son relationship. Dean followed him like a good little soldier, always trying to please his father on ever thing he did. With Sammy his relationship was good when he was younger, he always look up to his dad like he was the greatest thing in the world. Now these days is always fighting and arguing about everything, he wanted the normal life away from the hunting world.

The more John thought about what happen in the last two weeks, the angry he got at his youngest for causing all of this. He would make his youngest pay for his troubles that he's causing, he knew where they would be heading after he left the hospital. So he headed to Bobby's house and wait for them there, he parked his truck down the street from Bobby's so they wouldn't see him. When they all came back there John would cause all kinds of trouble for Sammy, he didn't have to wait to long for them to pulled up to the Salvage Yard. He watch as they help Sammy into the house, with Bobby on one side and Dean on the other side. He waited until it was dark out side before he left, he would come back when their guards are down to get his revenge on the brat.

As he drove off to a hotel down the street his cell phone went off, he look at the number and saw it was Dean. He flip his phone open and hit the talk button, what he heard over the phone made his heart sore.

"_Hey Dad this is Dean, we need to talk soon. Let's meet someplace and discuss something, there something I want to talk to you about. It has to do with Sammy and his future, I call you back in the morning to tell ya where to _meet_ ok." _With that Dean hung up the phone.

After John hung up with Dean he couldn't be more happy right now, he was going to get his Dean back to him. Sammy will stay at Bobby's for good and have his normal life, he would keep Dean away from Bobby's to teach Sam a lesson he soon won't forget.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN**

Dean went to check up on Sammy who is still sleeping on the sofa, he sat next to his brother and carded his hand through his hair. He love Sammy more then he loved his Dad, he couldn't understand why is Dad could hate his brother so much. Sam is a great kid who'll help out when he can, his heart was so big and pure and wore it on his sleeves. He smile at his sleeping brother and got a warm feeling inside of him, he knew what he was going to do will be good for Sammy. He got up from the sofa and walk out on the porch, he look to make sure his brother was still sleeping. He open his phone and called his dad, he wanted his dad to know what he was going to do. Dean was going to make a decision about Sam's future, and he wanted his dad to know first hand from him.

When Dean was finish talking to his dad on the phone he hung up, he didn't want his dad to say anything just yet. He would call back tomorrow morning and tell his Dad where to meet, then he'll go there and talk with his Dad. He'll tell his Dad the things he and Bobby talk about two days ago, he knew he'll be happy with the out come of Sam's future. As he turn to go back inside the house to be with Sam, he saw Bobby standing on the porch with a smile on his face.

"I guess ya called yer Daddy, what did he have to say Ace." Bobby had a smile on his face.

"I didn't tell him anything just yet, what I've got to say it will be in person." Dean was a little nervous about meeting his Dad alone.

"Yeah I'd think it would be better face to face, do ya want me to go with ya." Bobby knew that Dean was a little nervous meeting with his Daddy.

"Thanks Bobby but this is something I need to do on my own, when it comes to Sammy now I'm the one who is charge now." Dean was scared about his father's reaction, he needed to prove to himself he can do this.

Before Bobby could answered Dean there was a scream coming from the house, Dean knew right away it was from Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Sam was at Bryce Canyon walking on Horse Shoe Trail, he was on the search for the wolf to kill it. He got there in the late afternoon and started down the trail, he walk for about two hours and saw no sign of the Wolf. He decided to head back before it got to dark, he didn't have his flash light with him for starters. As he walk back to the road he heard something from behind, he turn around and saw nothing but shadows on the trail. He look up and notice the sun was going down fast, he couldn't believe how fast the sun was going down. He hurried up the trail when he heard the noise again, as he turn around the bend he saw the wolf in the middle of the trail. _

_The wolf was huge from the last time Sam saw it, it's golden yellow eyes glared at Sam forum. Sam was to scared to move or do anything, he just stood there and look at the big black wolf before him. He could see that the wolf was angry by it stance, he could see the muscles in the shoulders twitch from excitement. He knew that the wolf was going to charge at him at any moment, he could see the whole body of the wolf twitching like it's ready to run. All of a sudden the wolf attack Sam with such speed, Sam didn't know what hit him at first. One moment he was standing facing the wolf, next thing he knew he was on the ground being maul to death. He didn't even have enough time to get his gun out, now with him laying on his back he couldn't get to it. _

_The wolf bit Sam in the leg to keep him from running, then it turn and bit him in the shoulder. The fangs went deep into his shoulder hitting his collar bone, he felt it snap from the pressure of the bit from the animal. Sam cried out in pain when the fangs sank in deeper, at the same time it's claws sank into Sam's chest. After the creature release Sam's from it's hold, it look at Sam like he was going to feed on him. The animals claws rake down on Sam's chest to his abdomen, it's teeth sank into Sam's right arm and shook him hard. The only thing Sam could do was just lay there as the animal bit his other arm, with every bit the Wolf did it shook it's head hard. Sam cried out for his brother every time the wolf bit him, finally the attack stop and Sam laid there in his own blood and pain. He look around for the Wolf knowing it won't be to far, as he turn his head he saw his father standing there with a smile on his face._

"_See Sam this just shows you how much a weakling you're, Dean would never let this happen to him. You're a disgrace to us all for letting this happen to you, now you'll get what is coming to you once and for all." John's eyes show no emotion in them, just dark uncaring eyes is all that Sam saw._

"_D-Daddy pl-ease h-h'lp m-me." Sam could hear the gurgle in his chest from his own blood._

"_Don't call me daddy you don't have that right, just to let you know Dean never wanted you as a bother. So I'm doing him a favor in letting you die, I'm going to let the Wolf finish you off." With that John walk away not listening to Sam's pleas to come back._

_Sam heard the wolf returning and look at the creature running to him, his eyes got real big as the wolf's got closer to him. He just lied there waiting for the end to come, he scream as loud as he could when the fangs sank into his throat. _

"Nooooooo" Sam cried when he shot up from the sofa.

Caleb and Joshua came running from the kitchen, Caleb was there first trying to calm Sam down. He look up at Joshua as the saw the terror in the kid's eyes, he tried to calm Sam down as much as he could. He knew the only person to do that is out on the porch, he saw Joshua running to the door to get Dean. Before Josh got there Dean open the door and rushed inside, he was at Sam's side in no time comforting his brother.

"Sam! Sammy look at me kiddo, it's going to be ok." Dean was rubbing Sam's back in small gentle circles.

"DEAN HELP ME! Please help me." Sam kept saying over and over again.

"Sam I'm right here kiddo just calm down now, hey look at me I said look at me." Dean held Sam's face in his hands, so that Sam had to look at his brother.

"D'n w-where's the wolf, it at-attack m-me. D-Dad was th-there to….h-he let the wolf k-kill…me…he said you w-would….not have me anymore." Sam's eyes search the house for the wolf, Dean could see the terror in his eyes.

"Sammy your not making any sense, what are you talking about kiddo." Dean was trying to get Sam was saying.

"D-dad said that you didn't want me…..wolf attack me he said….he said I'm a weakling….disgrace to you….he. He wanted me gone…walk away when wolf ki-kill m-me." Sam started to cry when he was telling Dean on what happen.

"Sammy I'm so sorry kiddo, you're not a weakling or a disgrace to me. You're my pain in the ass little brother, I love you just the way you are so don't change ok." Dean was holding Sam in his arms, with Sam's head on his chest rubbing his back.

"Y-you still love me, after ever thing that has happen." Sam held Dean tightly in his arms.

"Yes Sammy I love you little brother, you're the most important person in my life. I'll always be here for you when you need me, I'm not going any where without you." Dean had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks De for saying that to me, it makes me feel a hole lot better now. The dream seemed so real to me, I could feel the wolf's fangs in my skin ripping me apart." Sam shuddered when he thought about that.

"Sammy the wolf is dead kiddo, you're the one who killed it. You did it all your self with no ones help, so to me you are no way a weakling for doing that." Dean let Sam stay in his arms as long as he needed.

"Dean, um I'm hunger when is dinner." Sam pulled himself away from his brother.

"We already ate Sammy while you were sleeping, Bobby did put some aside for you." Dean said as he wipe the tears from Sammy's face.

"I'll go and warm it up for ya tiger." Bobby headed to the kitchen to warm Sam's dinner.

"I'm not a tiger anymore, that is a little kids name." Sam said as Dean help him up.

"You'll always be a tiger to me Sam, no matter how old ya are." Bobby said.

"Uncle's and their sonic hearing." Sam said to Dean as he flinch when he got off the sofa.

"Sammy are you ok man, you look like your in pain." Dean was concern on how Sam flinch in his grasp.

"No pain just a little stiff and sore, I guess sleeping on the couch wasn't a good thing." Sam walked into the kitchen, just as Bobby put his dinner on the table.

Bobby saw how pale Sam look and was a little worried, the kid didn't look so well and could've fall if Dean wasn't holding him. Dean help Sam sit down at the table and got him a fork, he grab a glass and poured him some milk to drink. He sat the glass on the table and sat next to his brother, Dean saw how pale Sam was to and was concern. He could tell that his little brother was in pain by the lines, he didn't want to push the subject so he let it drop for now. Bobby and Dean waited for Sam to finish his meal, then they help him up the stairs to bed. When Sam finally got to lay on the bed furthest from the door, he realize just how tired he really was. When he pushed himself up on the bed he wince in pain, Dean was there to help him and ease him down. He got Sam's pain medicine and gave him a pill with water, he sat on the bed and carded Sam's hair until he fell asleep. He got up off the bed and headed for the door, he look on more time at his brother and went down stairs. He needed to talk to Bobby before he headed for bed himself, he wanted to make sure Bobby will be there for Sammy tomorrow when he talks with their dad.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning Bobby was down stairs making breakfast for everyone, he made eggs, sausage, toast and fruit and coffee. He stayed away from the pan cakes and bacon, knowing that Sam would have problems with those. He made enough sausage for everyone to have four pieces, for Sam he made him two pieces and made sure they were cook all the way. Just as he was finishing up the meal and setting the table, Joshua came in to help Bobby finish making the meal.

"Where's Caleb at." Bobby saw that Caleb didn't come in yet.

"He's helping Dean to get Sam ready to come down for breakfast, so they'll be done as soon as they can. I think Sam feels a little embarrass, the look on his face when I saw Dean helping him dress. I feel a little sorry for him Bobby, he is so weak still from his ordeal I'm a little worried about him." Joshua said while he was helping Bobby setting the table.

"Me to Josh I'm a little worried about tiger, we need to saw him how much we care for him. Let him tell us when he needs the help, and just be there for him I know it will be hard." Bobby will have a hard time with that, he would want to be by Sam's side all the time.

"I know you're right Bobby, I don't know if I could just do that ya know." Joshua said as he finished setting the table.

"Know what ya mean on that Josh, I'd stop myself a couple of times already." Bobby was putting the breakfast on the table when Caleb and Dean walk in, they had Sam between them helping him to the table.

After breakfast Dean help Sam to the couch to lay down, instead Sam wanted to go out side on the porch. Dean was a little unsure if he wanted Sam out there, he was still to weak and could catch a cold easily. Sam told him he would be fine out there, he was getting tired of being cooped up in the house he wanted fresh air. Dean took him out on the porch and moved the chair to the window, so Dean could keep an eye out for his brother. He came back with a blanket for Sam and wrap him in it, Sam just sigh and rolled his eyes at the blanket.

"Dean I don't need the blanket it's nice a warm out here." Sam whine as he took it off, only to have Dean put it back on.

"Sammy you leave the blanket on or you go back inside, it's up to you kiddo what will it be." Dean stood his ground to Sam.

"Fine give me the damn blanket, are you happy now bossy." Sam felt like a five year old.

"Yes I'm happy bitch leave it on, that is an order Sammy. Hey are you listening to me Sammy, earth to Sam are you still with me." Dean saw panic in Sam's eyes, and turn to see what he was looking at.

When Dean saw his dad walking up to the porch, he put himself between his Dad and Sammy. He couldn't believe that his dad would come here, even after Bobby said he would shot him if he step foot in his yard.

"What the hell do you want Dad." Dean look at his Dad with anger in his green eyes.

"You've said you wanted to talk, so here I am so lets talk about you coming back." John only look at Dean and ignored Sam.

"I told you already I'm not coming back to you, I'm staying here with Sammy and Bobby." Dean step a little closer to his dad.

"You're the one who called me remember, you said you wanted to talk so here I am." John saw the shock in Sam's eyes.

"You called Dad here to talk to him, are you going back with him and leaving me here alone." Sam said to Dean with tears in his eyes.

"No Sammy I'm not leaving you here with Bobby, I'm staying and Dad is leaving now." Dean glared at his Dad knowing what he is trying to do.

"Son you called me last night and told me to meet you here, to talk about you returning to hunting and Sam being with Bobby." John was trying to get Dean away from Sam.

"You what? How could you go and called Dad, you told me you'll stay with Bobby and I. Was that a lie Dean about staying with me, or are you just going to take off with Dad and leave me behind." Sam was hurt by Dean calling their dad.

"No Sammy I'm not leaving you behind and go off with Dad, can't you see that he is trying to get us separated." Dean look at his brother, and his heart broke to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Dean emit to it that you called me last night, you're just getting tired of Sammy's whining." John was going to have Dean pay for what he did.

"Yes I did call you Dad to……." Is all the Dean got out when Sam got mad at Dean.

"So you did call Dad to leave me, how can you do that to me Dean. I thought you wanted to stay with me, I guess I was wrong after all. It was all a lie that you told me about leaving Dad for good, just stay away from now on Dean just leave me alone." Sam got up and walk away from his brother.

Dean tried to call Sam back and grab for him, only to have Sam shrugged him off. Sam went into the house and tried to walk up the stairs, Bobby who heard what was going on help Sam to the room. He got Sam on the bed and made sure he was ok, then he left and went to take care of John for being there. Sam grab Dean's belongings and shoved them out the door, he shut the door and lock it to keep his brother from coming in. When Sam sat down on the bed he heard someone knocking, know who it was he didn't answer right away.

"Sammy come on kiddo unlock the door for me please, we need to talk about this Sammy." Dean put his head on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you Dean, so please leave me alone." Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Sammy please talk to me about this, can't you see that Dad is trying to get us separated. Yes I called Dad to tell him something important, I was going to tell him….." Dean was hurt by what Sam said to him.

"I HATE YOU DEAN! Just leave me alone and go away, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Please leave and don't come back, I don't want you as a brother anymore." Sam tried to hold back the tears, his brother really hurt him big time.

"Sammy please don' say that to me, you don't really mean that your just upset right now. Please unlock the door and let me in, we really need to talk kiddo it's important." Dean put his head on the door that separated him from his brother.

"I said leave me alone, I don't have a brother name Dean. I don't want to talk to you anymore, just go and leave me alone I hate you Dean." With that Sam put his head in the pillow and cried, how could Dean hate me this much he said to himself.

He heard Dean walk away from the door, he could tell his brother was sad by his foot steps. He heard his brother say something to someone and left in his car, he could hear the Impala as it pulled away from him. His heart was broken when he heard the Impala driving away, he laid in the bed and cried himself to sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Dean went outside he step off the porch and look at his dad, he look back at Bobby with tears and sadness in his eyes. He went to step away from his dad then turn and hit him, he punch his Dad right in the jaw. He look at his dad who was lying on the ground, he had so much hatred now for his father he wanted to kick him.

"The reason why I called you to meet with you Dad, was to tell you that Bobby was going to be Sammy's legal guardian. I'm going to court tomorrow and file abuse charges against you, I got the paper work from Doctor Jack Manners to prove it. After that is done you'll loose all right to call Sammy your son, I'll be here with Sammy and Bobby helping out taking care of him." Dean saw the shock in John's eyes on what he said.

"Dean you can't do that to me by taking Sam away, how can you do that to a father by taking his son." John didn't want that to happen, he wanted Sam to learn his lesson.

"Johnny boy you lost that right when you broke Sam's ribs, and hitting him like you did. Now you're feeling sorry for yourself cause your loosing him, why do you hate your son so much to do that to him." Caleb wanted to know why John treated Sam that way.

"This is none on your business Caleb so stay out of it, this is family and your not part of it." John look at Caleb and Josh with anger in his eyes.

"It became my business when Bobby called asking for our help, so don't even think about coming back here again." Caleb had anger in his voice when he said that, then he and Joshua went into the house.

"I'll be back in a couple of days Bobby, this way Sammy will have some time to himself. Keep me posted on how he's doing ok, I'll call you when I'm heading back here." With that Dean got in his car and drove off with a heavy heart.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It's been two days since Dean left Bobby's house, he already went to court to get legal action against his Dad. Then he went to get Bobby as Sam's legal guardian, he had all the paper work he needed for the task. When he was done he called Bobby to check up on Sammy, he wanted to know how his brother was doing.

"Hey Bobby how are things going with Sammy, is everything ok and did Dad come back after I left." Dean really wanted to go back to Sammy, but there was one more thing he had to do.

"Sam is doing ok Dean, he still a little upset on what happen. I tried to talk to him about what happen, he keeps shutting me out when I do. He surely does miss you Dean even though he won't emit to it, he sits on the porch looking down the road for ya." Bobby wasn't trying to make Dean feel bad.

"I should be back there tomorrow afternoon Bobby, did you get all the things I ask for. I've got one more stop to do then I'm on my way home, this is something that Sammy won't forget in a long time." Dean said as he headed to Colorado.

"Yeah I got everything ya ask for Dean, I had to get Joshua and Caleb to do it for me. Since you left Sam hasn't left me side, so when we were outside they hid the stuff in the house." Bobby said with a smile on his face.

"That is good to hear Bobby he'll be surprise when we pulled this off, I got him something really special that I know he'll like. I just hope that Dad doesn't come and ruin it for him, if he does I would kill him if he hurt Sammy anymore." Dean was serious when he said that.

"Then we should hope that he doesn't come back here then Dean, well got to go I can hear Sam coming down the stairs. I'll see ya when you get here tomorrow, and this will be a surprise for Sam.:" Bobby hung up with Dean before Sam came into the kitchen.

Dean made it to Colorado in a couple of hours and was at Sam's friends house, he got out of the car and went to the door. When David's parents let him inside he told them what was going on, and wanted to know if David and Sam's other friends could come to Bobby's house. They were throwing him a surprise birthday party and wanted to invited them, David's dad called Sam's ever friends house and told them. The parents all agree to let them go to South Dakota for the weekend, David's dad would take them all to the party for Sam. Dean thank them for helping out with surprising Sammy, he headed back towards Bobby's house and Sam.

As Dean turn into Bobby's drive way he notice how quite the house was, he got a little nervous and quietly walk up to the house. He heard shouting coming from the salvage yard he ran around the house, what he saw made his blood seeing his brother laying on the ground with only boxers on.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next day after Bobby talk to Dean about Sam party, he was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine. Joshua and Caleb went to order the cake when they found out Sam's friends where coming, they waited until they knew for sure if they were coming or not. Bobby look up and saw Sam walking out the door, he called for Sam asking where he was going.

"Where are you going Sam." Bobby shouted from the kitchen.

"Just out side on the porch, I want to get some fresh air." Sam walk out the door.

Bobby knew why Sam went out there all the time, he was waiting for Dean to return. He knew that Sam felt bad for saying that stuff to Dean, and he really wanted his brother back to him. Bobby return to his magazine again before he made them lunch, next thing he heard was Sam shouting for him.

After Sam sat down on the porch watching the road for Dean's return, he heard something on the side of the house. He look over and saw Bobby in the kitchen at the table, so he went to see what the noise was only to find his father glaring at him. Sam tried to run from his dad to get help, with his leg still sore from the attack he wasn't fast enough. John grab him and pulled him into the salvage yard, he push Sam into one of the cars really hard. Sam wince in pain when his body hit the car, John just smile at his sons discomfort.

"So you little piece of shit lets see this so called wounds of yours, I want to see them myself so I can believe you." John grab Sam by his right arm causing Sam to wince.

"Please Dad that hurts let go of me, your not suppose….." Next thing Sam was slap in the face by John.

"You don't tell me what to do young man, now take off your shirt and let me see. They said you were bitten in the shoulder and clawed in the chest, I want to see the scares you got from the wolf." John saw the horror in Sam's eyes.

"No dad I'm not going to do that for you, just leave now before Bobby sees you here." Sam saw the anger in his dad's eyes.

Next thing Sam knew his dad rip the shirt off of Sam, he look at his sons bare chest and shoulder. He examine the scares to see if they were real, then he told Sam to take off his jeans. All of Sam's color left him when he heard his dad say that, he told his dad no he won't do that for him. Sam felt his dad's hand across his face, knocking him to the ground feeling a little dizzy. Then his dad grab Sam pants and unbuttoning them, he pulled them off of Sam to see his leg wound. Sam felt so humiliated by his dad stripping him of his cloths, John grab Sam off the ground and shoved him back on the car. Sam is standing in front of his dad with just his boxers on, he could feel the tears coming up in his eyes. His dad slap him in the face for showing weakness, Sam cried out in pain and for Bobby which got John angry more.

Bobby was sitting at the table when he heard Sam cry out for him, he could tell that Sam was in pain by his cry. Just as he got out the door Josh and Caleb drove up to the house, they look at Bobby as he ran around the house. They followed him and was shock at what they saw, John had Sam pin to the car with just his boxers on. That got all their blood boiling mad as the rush at John, Caleb got to John first and knock him off of Sam. Before anyone could do anything they heard a growl, next thing they saw Dean on top of John beating the crap out of him. It took Josh and Caleb to get Dean off his dad, who was on the ground bleeding from his mouth and nose. Dean turn around and saw Sam crying in Bobby's arms, he went to his brother to check him out. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder to look at him, when Sam felt the warm hand he knew so well he hugged his brother. Dean pick up Sam and carried him into the house, he took him up stairs to the bathroom to clean him up. After he gave Sam a bath he put his sleeping cloths on him, he check to make sure he didn't have any new injuries on him. He carried Sam to his bed and laid him down, he carded his hand through his hair until he thought he was asleep. He went to get up only to have Sam grab him, he look up at Dean with puppy dog eyes wanting his brother. Dean laid next to Sam who cuddle next to him, putting his head on his chest with Dean's arms warp around him.

When Dean woke up the next morning Sam was looking at him, Dean smile at his little brother and he smile back. He then clear his throat and told Dean he was sorry.

"Dean I'm sorry for saying that I hate you, I really don't hate you I love you very much brother." Sam said looking away from Dean.

"Sammy I know you don't hate me at all, I know that you were really upset. If you have let me tell you what was going on, I went to court to get Bobby as your legal guardian." Dean saw Sam look back at him.

"You and Bobby did that for me, I don't know what to say. So now I don't have to worried about dad anymore, I can stay here with Bobby and don't have to leave." Sam was excited about that.

"Yeah kiddo you can stay here with Bobby as long as you like, it will be just you and Bobby living here Sammy." That was hard for Dean to say, cause he really wanted to stay with Sammy.

"No it will be Bobby, you and I living here Dean, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean anything I said to you, I hope that you still want me as a little brother." Sam look back down, he couldn't look at Dean.

"Of course I'll stay here with you Sammy, I know that you didn't mean what you said." Dean hug his brother closer, then look up and saw Bobby standing in the door way.

"Thanks Bobby for doing this for me, I'm glad that I can leave here now with you. There is one problems though now, what do we call you Uncle, Bobby or Dad." Sam ask Bobby.

"What ever you want to call me is fine, it's up to you what you want to call me you damn idjit." Bobby said with a smile.

"Well I won't be calling you an idjit for starters, I'll just call you Uncle Bobby like always." Sam laugh at Bobby's look.

Later that day Sam and Dean were outside in the back, they went there to talk about what is going to happen now. When Bobby called them in to get clean up for dinner, they went into the kitchen to get clean and walk into the living room. Sam stop dead in his tracks when he saw his friends there, they all have birthdays presents for Sam. Sam look at his brother with shock eyes, Dean just smile at Sammy and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Sammy since you didn't get to celebrate your 18th birthday, I decided I'll surprise you by having one." Dean got a hug from his brother, who had tears in his eyes.

"Well Sam are we going to open the presents and have cake, we are all hunger for dinner to." David said as he went to hug Sam.

After they all had their dinner Sam sat in the living room with his friends, he open all h is presents he got from them. He notice that only Dean didn't get him one, and he felt a little sad Dean didn't get him one. He joke with his friends and talk about things that happen, then they had some cake and ice cream and sang happy birthday to Sam. It was about 8 O clock when all of Sam's friends left to go home, he hug them all and say thanks for coming. He was tired so he headed for bed with Dean right behind him, he sat on the edge of the bed carding Sam's hair. He knew what Sam was thinking for a while now, that he didn't get him a present for his birthday.

"Sam I waiting until now before I gave you this, yes the party was a surprise but that was from Bobby, Caleb and Joshua. My surprise is right here in my duffle, I hope that you like it and sorry for the wrapping job." Dean handed Sam the gift, and watch as his brother open it.

Dean watch the look on his brother face as he unwrap the present, he saw tears in his brothers eyes when he saw the picture.

"Dean this is me and mom when I was a baby, I never seen this picture before." Sam hug his brother tight.

"I had it in my duffle bag Sammy all this time, it's my favorite picture of you and mom kiddo. That smile on mom's face says it all, she did love you Sammy very much. I got jealous after you came home from the hospital, all of mom's attention was on you and not me. I felt left out of her life when you came home, I was her favorite until you came alone and took that spot. Until she sat me down and told me how important I was to you, she said that I would always be her little man that won't change. She said that you were her little angel now, and that I should protect you from all harm and love you. You were mom's favorite one since day one, you two had a very close bond Sammy." Dean had tears in his eyes telling Sam this, he knew his brother had to hear it.

"Mom did love me after all, I was her favorite one I'm sorry if I took her away from you." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy you didn't take mom away from me at all, yes you where her favorite one. She had love for the both of us in her heart, they only thing was when you were around her eyes light up and so did her face." Dean had tears in his eyes.

Sam just sat there looking at the picture, he then got up and hug his brother tightly in his arms.

"Thanks Dean this is the best present I could've ask for, I love you big brother very much." Sam hug Dean harder and cried.

"Love you very much to little brother." Dean hug Sam right back.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN**

**I hope you all like Dean's surprise for Sammy, next chapter will be about John.**

**Won't have it posted until next week, I'm leaving today for Illinois.**

**When I get back I'll post it as soon as I can, sorry if the chapter was long I hope it wasn't to boring.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back now from my vacation, I had lots of fun with my family. The only bad thing was that I got a bad cold, I still had a great time visiting Wisconsin and Illinois.

In this chapter John will get to Sam again, and this time he has gone to far with him. Caleb and Joshua will take John and teach him a lesson, Bobby and Dean will take Sammy away so John can't find him. There will be some violence against a minor, not to graphic or bloody.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**After Dean left John got up from the ground and look at Bobby, he could see the disappointment on his friend face. He could tell that Bobby wasn't to happy with him right now, John wipe the blood from his face and walk to his truck. He turn around to say something to Bobby and was shock at what he saw, Bobby was pointing a gun to John's chest ready to fire it. **

"**What the hell Bobby are you going to shoot me, I only came here to get my son back." John was watching Bobby's ever move.**

"**I told ya Johnny don't step foot on my land, now get before I change my mind and shot ya." Bobby kept the gun aim at John's chest.**

**John walk to the driver side of the truck and got in, he started his truck and look back at Bobby's house. He could see Josh and Caleb coming out side, they both had their guns drawn making sure John leaves. He run down his window before he left, telling in no way he'll give him permission to be Sam's guardian.**

"**There is no way in hell I'll give up my right on Sam, he is still my son and you won't take him away from me." John shouted at his friends.**

"**Ya lost that right when you hurt tiger, don't ever come back here again. If ya do you'll regret it for the rest of yer life, I'll not let ya hurt Sam anymore you done enough damage with him." Bobby said as he aim the gun at the truck.**

**John put the truck into drive and peeled out of the drive way, he headed back to the hotel to rethink on what happen. There was no way he was going to let Bobby take Sam away from him, if he had to he'll leave with Sam and disappear. When John reach the hotel he finally came to a decision on what he'll do, when Sam if left alone that is when he'll make his move. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was still holding Sammy when he fell asleep in his arms, he laid his brother on the bed and pulled the blanket to his chest. He took the picture he gave Sammy and put it on the night stand, so when he awoke tomorrow he'll see it there. Dean sat there and watch as Sam slept looking like a five year, he look at the picture of his mom and brother tears coming down his cheeks. He miss his mom so much that his heart ache for her, he remember all the good times they had before she died. How she took all the pain away with her touch, how she smile when Dean would come down for breakfast. He could see the love in her eyes when she look at him, the warm feeling he got from the hugs and kisses that mom gave him.

Then Sammy came along and ever thing change for him, at first he was jealous when his mom's attention was on Sam. He felt that Sammy took his mother's love away from him, so he went to his dad for the attention he wanted. He would do little things to get his mother to focus on him, that work for a little while until Sammy woke up. Then his mom's attention would be on Sammy again, Mary could see that Dean was getting jealous of Sammy. She took Dean to one side and had a talk with him, she wanted him to understand that Sammy needed him to.

"_Dean you don't have to be jealous of your brother, I've got lots of love for you both. Sammy is a baby so he'll take up some of my time, the rest of my time will be with you. You're a big brother now and with that comes responsibilities, Sammy will try to get your approval and look up to you." Mary told her little man._

"_Me's don't wants brother, me wants you take him back." Little Dean said to his mom._

"_Honey we can't take him back he stays here, he's going to need you when he gets older. Why don't you hold him and you'll see, that Sammy loves you very much and wants you." Mary went to get Sammy for Dean._

"_No mommy he stinks to much, me don't wants to hold him." Dean was ready to get up when Mary put Sammy in Dean's lap._

_When Mary came in with Sammy he was crying, when Mary put Sam in Dean's lap he stop crying. Mary unwrap Sammy from the blanket, so that his little arms where moving around. Dean look at his brother in awe and smile, he took his hand and rub Sammy's little fist. As Mary look on Dean rub Sammy's face and head, he then rub his chest and his feet and toes. Ever time Sammy started to cry Dean would touch him, with each touch calm Sam down every time. Mary could see the bond already that Dean had with Sammy, she knew that bond would be with them for a long time. When Dean went to move Sammy from his lap, he grab Dean's little finger and held on tight. He look up at his mom with a big smile on his face, after that moment when ever Sam cried Dean was there. _

"_Mommy I's glad Sammy my brother, I love him very much." Dean said rubbing Sammy's back._

"_I'm glad that you love your brother very much sweetie, he loves you to I can see that baby." Mary was getting a little jealous of Dean's bonding with Sammy, it still warm her heart to see how much he cares for his brother._

"_EW that stinks mommy." Dean said holding his nose._

"_I have to change his diaper Dean, then he won't stink any more. See I've got my little man to help me, and I've got my little angel to love. Two things that I cherish the most are right here, I couldn't be more happy then I am right now." Mary said with a laugh._

"_He's your stinking angel mommy." Dean said with a giggle._

Dean put the picture back on the night stand for Sammy, he knew his mother was right about the bond between them. Even back then she could see the bond between them, and knew that Sammy would be safe with Dean.

"I hope your proud of me mom for taking care of Sammy, I did what you ask me to all these years. Not one day goes by when I remember the talk we had, telling me how important I'll be in Sammy's life. I love him very much mom with my whole heart, and I promise I'll keep him safe and warm like you told me to." Dean said to the picture of his mom and Sammy.

"She knows ya will Dean, you're doing a fine job." Bobby said at the door way.

"How long have you been there Bobby." Dean said as he wipe the tears away.

"Long enough Ace, I didn't mean to ease drop on ya." Bobby felt bad for hearing a private talk Dean had with his mom.

"That's ok Bobby your part of this family now, I'm just glad that I finally told Sammy about mom. He does have a right to know who she is, and how much she really loved him for those short six months." Dean turn back to Sam and carded his hair.

"Now Sam knows the truth about his mommy, he got something special to remember her by." Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I should've gave him that picture a long time ago, then he would've know how special he was to her." Dean felt bad for not giving the picture to Sam sooner.

"I'm talking about you damn idjit, he has you to remember his mommy. She knew you would always look out for Sam, that is why you're so special to him Dean." Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder and went to his room.

Dean look at his brother again and kiss him on the forehead, he pulled the blanket up to his chest then went to his bed. He got dress in his sleeping cloths and laid down in bed, he couldn't stop thinking on what Bobby said. He knew that Sammy was special to him because of his mom, he was the last gift she gave Dean before she died.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It's been a week since the last time John was at Bobby's place, he kept on eye out waiting for the perfect moment. He's been keeping track of every one's movement over there, when they leave for the day and how long. He wanted to make sure that know one was there, when Sam was alone he'll make his move and take him. In the morning Joshua and Caleb leaves before every one else, then it's Bobby or Dean that would leave or both. When they both are gone it's only for an hour or less, they didn't want Sam by himself to long. Finally John decided that this was his chance to take Sammy, every ones guard was down so it was the perfect time to strike.

John got to his spot early to watch Caleb and Joshua leave the house, he made sure they headed down the road. When he couldn't see them anymore he waited for Bobby and Dean, knowing that they would be leaving soon. His wait was short when he saw Bobby and Dean getting into the Impala, when they pulled out of the drive way they headed to town. John waited for fifteen minutes before he went to Bobby's house, he knew they would be back in about 20 minutes so he made his move. He ran to the side of the house and look in the window, the only person he saw was Sam sitting at the kitchen table. He couldn't believe his luck that they would be so sloppy, leaving Sam all by himself with out anyone to help him.

He walk up to the door and slowly turn the knob, seeing that it turn he gently open the door. He look around before entering the house, he peek around the door making sure it was clear. He quickly step into the house and close the door, he was careful not to make any noise as he crept up to the kitchen. He peek around the kitchen door way, seeing that Sam's eyes where down reading a book. He step further into the room and stop two feet from Sam, he cleared his throat and saw the shock in Sam's eyes.

"Hello Sammy you're wondering why I'm doing here, well I came to take you away from Dean." John said with an evil smirk.

"How did you get in here, the door was suppose to be lock. You're not allow here anymore, better leave now before Dean gets back and kick your ass." Sam said as he got up from the chair.

"I know for a fact that Dean and Bobby will be gone for a while, I've been checking out the place for a week now. To make it easier on you just come with me, don't cause any problems and you won't get hurt." John said as he walk up to the table.

"Y-you need to leave now dad, your not suppose to be any where near me. Bobby is now my legal guardian so you've got no control of me, so get the hell out of here now or I call the cops." Sam back away from his dad's advances.

"No paper is going to stop me from being your dad, and you better watch your mouth around me boy. Show you dad some respect that is an order, I can take you got of this world if I have to." John was following Sam around the table.

"Dad you need to leave right now before the cops come, they will arrest you for being here threatening me." Sam was hoping that would stop his dad, and make him leave Bobby's house.

"Try to call the cops Sammy boy, you've won't be able to reach them. I cut the phone line from the house before I came in, so there is no way of you calling for help cops or Dean." John smile at Sam's scared look in his eyes.

"Go to hell dad I won't go any where with you, I'll fight you first before giving into you. You're the one who taught me how to fight, how to defend myself with anything I have in my hand." Sam was trying to sound tough, when in real he was shaking like a leaf.

Sam kept his eyes on his dad as they walk around Bobby's table, he saw the knife on the counter and started to back up. When he back into the counter he reach for the knife, as his dad made his move on him he pulled the knife on his dad.

John stop when Sam pulled the butcher knife on him, he wonder if his youngest would really use it on him. He knew that Sammy didn't have a backbone to him, he always knew that Sam would back down to him. So he made his move on his youngest to see what would happen, he hiss in pain as Sam cut him with the knife. He look at his arm and saw a good size cut, he look at Sam with very anger dark eyes.

"You little piece of shit you cut me, now you'll pay for that with a beating." John rush to grab Sam's wrist before he could get cut again.

"I told you to leave dad and to back off, you didn't so I…let go of me, you're hurting me dad." Before Sam knew it his dad was on him.

"I'll stop hurting you alright after the beating you'll get, drop the knife now or I'll break your wrist." John made his point by twisting Sam's wrist.

Sam cried in pain when John twisted his wrist, he let go of the knife and was slap in the face. John kick the knife across the room away from Sam, he turn and look at his son with dark eyes. He hit Sam harder this time in the face, knocking him over the table and onto the floor. Sam laid there trying to get his thoughts together, he saw his father coming for him again and kick his dad. He kick John right in the stomach as hard as he could, his dad double over in pain giving him time to get up.

"You'll regret that one Sammy." John hit Sam right in the jaw with his fist,

The hit push Sam into the counter and almost on the floor, Sam caught himself before he fell to the ground. He waiting until his dad grab him on his shoulder to turn him, then he took his fist and hit his dad really hard on his cheek. The hit cause John to fell on the floor hard, he shook his head to clear his thoughts holding his cheek. He was a little surprise that Sam actual hit him like that, at the same time it angered him that his son hit him.

"I'm impress that you actual hit me Sammy, I wasn't expecting that one from you. Now you'll be punish for that with a beating, something you should've had a long time ago." John grab Sam by his collar and shoved him to the floor, he took off his belt and wrap the part with out the buckle in his hand.

When Sam saw what he was going to do, he tired to run away from his dad. Only to have John push him back down again, he tore Sam's shirt off his back and started to hit him. With ever cry Sam did the harder John hit him, his anger got the better of him and kept on hitting his son.

"Daddy please stop, please daddy stop hitting me." Sam cried each time John hit him, he took the pleasure of his son begging him to stop and seeing the tears coming down his face.

John lost track on how many times he hit Sam's back, when he went to hit him again the belt was pulled back. He turn around to see Caleb very anger eyes looking at him, John froze in his spot and look over at Sam crying on the floor. John look back at Caleb with shock in his eyes, he was about to explain on what happen when Caleb hit John.

"Caleb let me explain myself here, it's not what you think." John said laying on the floor rubbing his jaw again.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I saw you beating your son with a belt buckle side up." Caleb grab John from the floor and hit him again.

"Please if he only would've listen and just come with me, but no he had to fight me like always. He just got what he deserved for all the problems he cause, he is being selfish just like always wanting things his way." He look Caleb in the eyes trying to make him understand why he did it.

"Don't go blaming this on tiger John it's your fault, you never once listen to him when he said anything. It was always your way or the high way, how many times did you ever listen to him really listen to him." Caleb hit John one more time and let him fall on the floor.

John went to get up off the floor when Caleb straddle him, the last thing he saw was Caleb fist coming towards him. Caleb look over at Sam who was crying on the floor, he got up and went over to him.

"Hey Sam calm down kiddo, it's me Caleb you're safe now." Caleb carefully put his hand on Sam's shoulder, only to have his heart ache at what he heard.

"Please daddy stop it hurts so much, I promise to be a good boy from now on. I promise not to argue with you anymore, stop hitting me with the belt please." Sam was crying so hard now, calling for his brother.

"Sam look at me kiddo, it's me Caleb it's not your dad." Caleb tried again to touch Sam, only to have him flinch away from him.

"Please stop hitting me, I promise to be a good son. Just stop hitting me please, it huts to much daddy just stop." Sam kept sliding away from Caleb's touch.

"SAM! Look at me, look into my eyes. It's me Caleb come on tiger, look at me now." Caleb felt bad for being so harsh on Sam, he was trying to get him to look at him.

"C-Caleb it's really you, w-where's dad at." Sam finally saw that it was Caleb holding him, when he look over his shoulders he saw his dad on the floor.

"It ok Sam let me look at your back ok, I promise not to touch just want to look." He waited for Sam to calm down before he check his back, he held in his breath on what he saw.

Caleb called Dean and Bobby to tell them to met him at the hospital, he was taking Sam there right now and will explain on what happen. Dean wanted to know what happen to his brother, and he wanted to talk to him. Knowing that Dean's voice would calm Sam down, he let him talk to Dean.

"Dean this is Caleb I'm taking Sam to the hospital, I'll tell you what happen when you get there." Caleb was telling Dean as he got Sam in the car.

"_Caleb what happen to Sammy, why are you taking him to the hospital." Dean wanted answers now not later._

"Dean don't have time to answer your questions, I need to get Sam to the hospital. Just met us at Sioux Memorial Hospital, I'll explain ever thing there ok." Caleb ran on the other side of the car, and drove out of the drive way heading for the hospital.

"_Well you're going to make time and tell me what happen, why is Sammy going he was fine when we left him an hour and half ago. I want answer now Caleb, I want to talk to Sammy." Dean's stomach was turning into knots when Caleb told him._

"When I couldn't get a hold of Sam I borrowed a friends car, when I got to Bobby's I found John there beating Sam. He was hitting Sam with a belt buckle side up, Sam was crying on the floor when I got there. I hit John and knock him out in the kitchen, got Sam somewhat calm down enough to check him out. His back has welts all over it from the buckle, some of them are bleeding he won't let me clean them. He keeps asking for you Dean, so here talk with your brother and try to calm him." Caleb shook Sam shoulder to look at him, he saw Sam tense until he saw who it was. He handed Sam the phone.

"Hello" Sam said through sniffles, his eyes got big when he heard Dean's voice.

"_Hey Sammy how are you doing kiddo." Dean could hear the sobs from Sam, it broke his heart to hear his brother like that._

"Deanie where are you I hurt so bad, please come to me I need you real bad." Sam started to cry when he heard Dean's voice.

"_I'm on my way Sammy and so is Uncle Bobby, we'll met you at the hospital kiddo. Listen to Caleb and do as he says, I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean hid the tears in his voice, he didn't want to upset Sam any more then he is._

"Ok Deanie just hurry I need you, I promise to listen to Caleb. Please come as fast as you can, I'm really scared big brother." Sam close the phone and gave it back to Caleb.

Caleb then called Joshua and told him what happen, and to met him at Bobby's where John is tied up at. They would take care of John once and for all, what he did to Sam this time was uncalled for.

As they pulled up to the emergency doors of the hospital, Caleb got out as fast as he could. He open the passenger side of the car, and carefully help Sam out of the car. Being really careful not to touch his back, he held Sam by his arm and help him into the hospital. He called for a Nurse to help them, when she saw Sam's back she called for a Doctor. When the Doctor went to check Sam's back he panic, Caleb had to calm him down wishing that Dean would be here.

"No leave me alone don't touch me, I want Dean where's Dean he's suppose to be here." Sam flinch from the doctors touch.

"Can we just get him into a room for right now, we're waiting for his brother to come." Caleb was hoping that they could get Sam into a room.

Ever time the Doctor tried to look at Sam, he would press closer to Caleb hiding his face in his shoulder. Just when every one was about to give up trying, Dean came running into the hospital with Bobby behind him. Caleb was so happy to see Dean at this point, he knew now that Sam would be in good hands.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Caleb got back to Bobby's he saw Joshua's truck out front, he went inside and saw that John was still out. He walk over to Joshua who had an anger look in his eyes, they both are going to make John pay for what he did.

"How's Sam doing." Joshua ask.

"He was scared and upset until Dean came in, he got Sam to calm down enough to have the Doctors look at him." Caleb was still shaking up by the way Sam was.

"Don't worry Caleb we'll make sure John pays for what he did, no one treats our little boy like that and gets away with it." Joshua was ready to give John his punishment.

"I'm right with you Joshua on the punishment part, lets get this piece of crap out of here. I've got a place we can take him to, this way no one can hear his screams when he beat him." Caleb grab John with Joshua's help and shove him in the back to the truck.

John slowly open his eyes and look around, every thing around him was blurry. He close his eyes again and open them, he blink a few times to get them to focus. When he could finally see what was going on, he could tell he was in a warehouse. He knew he was standing in one spot, he just couldn't move from that spot. Then he realize his hands where above his head, when he look up he notice they where tied to a beam. He look down and saw he only in his boxers, he thought to himself maybe he got drunk and someone played a trick on him. He yelled to see if someone was in here with him, the only answer he got was from his head from the pain.

"Just calm down Johnny boy, you'll be here for a while. So just hang around and enjoy the sights, we've got a lot of fun things for you to do." The familiar voice said behind him.

"Caleb this isn't funny so untie me now, or you'll pay for this and were are my cloths." John said in an anger voice.

"Like he said Johnny just relax and enjoy, we got your cloths in the truck." Joshua said as he walk around to the front of John.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing, this is kidnapping and It's a crime to do this." John said with venom in his voice.

"So is beating the crap out of an 18 year old, I think they called that child abuse right." Caleb stood in front of John with hatred in his eyes.

"The way I see it I can do what I want to my son, he deserved that beating for disobeying an order." John stood as tall as he could, even though his body hurt like hell.

"Last time I heard Sam is no longer your son, you lost all that when you beat him the first. Now Bobby is Sam's legal Guardian, so you've got no saying in Sam life. So by law Sam is no longer your son, so that makes you a what low life of a man." Caleb got real close to John face, before he step away he spit in his face.

"You to are going to pay for this when I get loose, I'll hunt you down and kill you two. Then I'll go after Bobby and teach him a lesson he won't forget, for taking my son away from me with out my say so." John could feel his blood boiling.

"That is just it Johnny it wasn't Bobby who went to court, it was Dean that made Bobby Sam's legal Guardian. Don't even think about going after your son, try it and see what happens cause you'll be dealing with me and Caleb." Joshua made his point by hitting John, then he hit him again to make his point.

John tug at the ropes when Joshua hit him, he was so mad that he could spit fire right about now. The only thing he wanted to do was to tear them apart, he'll get himself free and teach them both a lesson.

"You can struggle all you want Johnny, you won't get free of those ropes. The only way you are going to get free is by one of us, so just hang around for a while until we get done with you. Believe me you'll be begging us to kill you when we are done, even then we won't do it we want you to suffer for Sam." Caleb said as he walk up to John.

For the first time in his life John was really scared, he knew Joshua and Caleb enough that they would do it. As he watch them both coming up to him with their fist close, he was already begging for his life in his mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Next chapter we'll see how Sammy is doing from his beating, I've got a feeling that Dean and Bobby wants a piece of John to.**

**Joshua and Caleb have bad things for John to punish him, they won't kill him well I don't think they will. They want to teach him a lesson he soon won't forget, I got to admire those two for standing up to John.**


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter we'll see how Sammy is doing, with Dean by his side he'll let the Doctor look at him.

We'll find out why John is so mean to Sammy, it's going to be selfish on his parts.

****There will be some violence against John in this chapter****

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Dean and Bobby were just getting into the Impala when he got a phone called from Caleb, Bobby could tell by Dean's voice it wasn't good news. He knew Sam was involved and was hurt some how, by the way Dean hid the tears in his voice it was bad. He waited until Dean got off the phone to find out what happen, he didn't have to wait to long and when he did his blood was boiling.**

"**Dean what's the matter son, what happen to Sam." Bobby was afraid of the answer.**

"**That was Caleb he's at your house with Dad and Sammy, he said that Dad was beating Sammy with a belt. He stop him and knock him out and tied him up, he's taking Sammy to Sioux Memorial Hospital after he got him calm down. Sammy won't let Caleb clean his wounds or really touch him, I told Sammy to listen to Caleb until I get there. He sounded so scared Bobby that I almost cried, I never heard Sammy like that before." Dean turn down the road to the hospital.**

"**He'll be find Dean Caleb is there with him, he'll keep Sam safe until we can get to him. I don't know why John was at my house, I told him next time he step foot I'll kill him. Wait until I get my hands on him for hurting my boy, he'll be hurting so bad he won't be able to breath for a week." Bobby had a lot of anger at John right now.**

**Dean and Bobby got to the hospital fifteen minutes after talking with Caleb, as the enter the ER doors they could hear Sam. Dean could tell by Sammy's voice he was scared and hurting, that made him run faster to the room Sammy was in. He could hear Caleb trying to calm his brother down, what he heard from his brother almost broke his heart in two. "I want Dean where's Dean he's suppose to be here." **

**Caleb was about to give up when he saw Dean coming down the hall way, he turn Sam around to see that his brother was there. When Sam saw his brother his eyes lit up and got real big, he was so happy to see his Deanie there for him.**

"**Sammy I'm here now kiddo it's going to be ok, just calm down and let the Doctor look at you." Dean said as he got closer to his brother.**

"**Thank goodness you're here now Dean, I tried to keep him calm as much as possible. He was fighting us all the way wouldn't let the Doctor look at him, he kept hiding in my shoulder and trying to hide from the nice Doctor." Caleb said with relief in his voice.**

"**Hey Sammy how are you doing kiddo, lets get in the room and have the Doctor look at you." Dean grab his brother from Caleb, and said thank you for helping him.**

"**I'm fine now with you being here Deanie, I just want to go home to Bobby's house now." Sam said snuggling into Dean's chest.**

"**Let's have the Doctor check you out first, he needs to look at your wounds . After that we can go back to Bobby's ok kiddo, so sit down here on the chair and soon we can leave." Dean guide his brother to the chair inside the examine room 2.**

"**Ok Deanie I'll do that for you, please make sure he doesn't hurt me." Sam had Dean's jacket in a death grip.**

"**Don't worry tiger I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, if he does he'll get a beating from me ok." Bobby said as he carded his hand in his hair, looking at the Doctor and wink at him.**

"**Right I'll make sure I don't hurt you Sam, I don't want a beating from your Uncle here." Doctor Jim Murray could see that his Uncle was trying to make Sam feel better.**

"**That's right Uncle Bobby will kick his ass if he hurts you, I need to comfort you so I can't kick his ass." Dean held Sam tight in his arms, being careful of his back.**

"**Ok Sam we need to take this shirt off so I can look, can you let your brother go for two seconds son." Doctor Jim was hoping that Sam would do**** it for him, to his relief Sam let go of Dean long enough to get the shirt off.**

**After Jim and Bobby got the shirt off of Sam that Caleb put on him, they both held their breaths at what they saw. Dean wonder why the did that so he look for himself, what he saw got him so anger at his dad.**

"**Son of a bitch how could he do that." Dean yelled then regret it when Sam flinch.**

"**I'm sorry for being so weak that he did this to me." Sam held on Dean's jacket tighter and started to cry.**

"**Sammy I'm sorry I shouldn't yell like that, I don't ever what to hear that again about you being weak." Dean rub his brother head gently with his thumb.**

"**Ok Sam I'm going to wash your wounds with solution, I'm going to be as careful as I can. It going to sting for a few seconds when I put it on, after that you would feel a cooling sensation from it. I'm going to do it right now Sam so be aware of the stinging, I'm going to start from the top and work my way down." Doctor Jim wanted Sam to be ready.**

**Jim was right when he said it would sting him, Sam flinch in Dean's arms ever time he clean the wounds. Then the cooling sensation would follow afterwards, by the time he was done Sam was crying in Dean's arms. Dean felt so bad for his brother being in so much pain, he comfort him the best he could by rubbing his thumb behind his ear. After the cleaning was done on his back, Jim put some ointment on his wounds to fight off infection. After he was finish administering his patient he counted how many Sam had, when he was done his anger got the better of him.**

"**How could anyone hit this sweet child 15 times with a belt buckle, this person needs to be punished for what he did." Dean and Bobby could hear the hatred in Jim's voice, they felt the same way when they heard the number.**

"**Believe me Doc when I say this about the person, right now as we speak he is being punish. When can we take our boy home, I can see that he is getting tired and wants to sleep." Bobby said as he laid his hand on Sammy's head.**

"**He can leave right now I'll give you some solution and ointment, he'll need another treatment tonight before bed time. Do this two times a day for a week, he can wear a lose shirt to keep it dry and clean. If you see any discolor or discharge bring him in right away, I'll go and get the papers to sign him out along with his medicine." Jim said as he left the room.**

**Bobby could see how anger Dean is at his father, he kept it under control for Sam's sake for now. He knew he was waiting until they got back to his house, then he would let his anger go when Sam is put to bed. Right now he knew that Sammy needed him to calm down, he put his cheek on Sam's head and blink away the tears. When Jim came back with the papers Bobby sign Sam out, he got the medicine and followed Dean out to the Impala. Dean got into the back seat with his brother and put Sam's head on his lap, he carded Sam's hair with his hand on the ride home.**

**Dean kept quite on the way back to Bobby's house, he was so piss at his father he wanted to hit something. He could tell that Sam was in pain by his twitching, with each one made Dean's blood boil more towards his father. He couldn't believe that his Dad could cause so much damage to Sam, not just physically but emotionally to making him feel weak. He swore to himself that he'll help his brother through this, and that he'll get his revenge on his Dad for what he did. Right now his attention would be on Sammy and getting him better, making him feel that he is important to him and to Bobby and how much they love him.**

"**How's he doing Dean we are almost there, I hope he hasn't fall asleep yet." Bobby look through the review mirror at Dean.**

"**He hasn't fall asleep just yet Bobby, he is just resting with his eyes closed." Dean smile when his brother made a comment.**

"**How do you know that I wasn't asleep Dean, I just woke up hearing Bobby's voice." Sam said as he slowly sat up.**

"**After 18 years of watching you sleep I can tell, I know each one of your breathing and you weren't sleeping." Dean said as he ruffle Sam's hair.**

"**So you sit there and watch me sleep at night, I feel so violated now knowing you watch me. I don't think I could ever sleep so soundly again, knowing I have a peeping tom watching over me." Sam said with a smile at Dean's look, he knew that his brother always look out for him at night.**

"**You wish you pervert I didn't mean it like that, you have one sick mind there Sammy." Dean said as he punch his brother playfully.**

"**Alright ya two damn idjits that is enough, lets get inside and see if ya want some lunch." Bobby said with a smile at his boys, he just love how they banter each other.**

**Dean got out of the car and help Sam, he was being real careful not to touch his back. As Sam went to out of the car, the shirt rub his back the wrong way and he hiss in pain. The smile on Dean's face went to a frown, he was right there to help his brother any way he can. Sam could see the worried look in Dean's eyes and smile at his brother, he grab Dean's arm and walk up to Bobby's door and stop. He was to scared to go in at first, thinking his father was still in there until Bobby reassured him it was safe. Dean wanted to take Sam to the bedroom to rest, but he insist on laying on the couch so he could see his brother.**

**Dean and Bobby went into the kitchen to make lunch for them, they started to discuss on what to do about John. They both agree that he needed to be punish for what he did, and that Joshua and Caleb give out the punishment. Dean wants to face his Dad and ask why he hit Sammy, he needed his Dad to explain himself on why he treated Sammy so badly.**

"**Bobby I want Joshua and Caleb to give Dad his punishment, I don't want any involvement in that area. I need to know why he treated Sammy so badly, for the last month he has been rough on him. What he did today to my Sammy was uncalled for, he need to answer to his crime to me and it better be a good one. I'm planning on talking to him later when Sammy is sleeping, I don't want him to know what I'm going to do." Dean said as he look at Sam on the couch, making sure he didn't hear him.**

"**I'm with ya Dean I would like to know myself, maybe we can get Josh or Caleb to watch Sam. Then we can go and talk with that damn daddy of yours, get some real answers from him and hopefully the truth. After that we can come back here and decide on where to take Sam, I still want to go and see the Grand Canyon. Let me called Joshua and see if he or….." Is all the Bobby got out when they heard Sam's voice.**

"**If you two go see Dad I'll like to go myself, I've got a few things I want to say to him." Sam held his hand up to Dean's protest. "This is something I've got to do Dean face Dad, he did this to me not you and I want to know why. There is something I need to tell him that's important, then we can go see the Grand Canyon like Bobby wants to." Sam held his ground to his brother and Bobby.**

**Dean and Bobby both knew when Sam gets this way, there is no changing his mind once when it's set. Bobby called Joshua and ask where they are at, when he got the information all three hunters left to face John for the last time.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John saw his two friends walking up towards him with their fist ready to hit, when they got up to John they both took turn hitting him. They would hit him in the face, ribs, back, stomach, and start over again in the same spots. The only thing John did was laugh at them with each hit, Caleb then grab John's belt he hit Sam with. The buckle still had Sam's blood on it from his beating, he wrap it in his hand like John did to Sam. He walk up to John with hatred in his eyes, remembering Sam on the kitchen floor begging his dad to stop.

"You see the blood on the buckle John of your belt, you do know who's it belong to right." Caleb said glaring at his friend.

"Yeah it's the blood of the little brat I beat, so what's the point your making here Caleb." John hiss through the pain from the hits he took.

"He's not a brat John it's your son you beat, even begging you to stop he kept hitting him. How could a father beat his son that bad, and have no feelings of remorse for doing it." Caleb was swinging the belt.

"You want to know why I don't feel no remorse, for hitting that little brat over and over again. When I heard him begging for me to stop hitting him, the control I haven't felt in a long time return. I knew that I finally broke his rebellion spirit, that is why I kept on beating him to control him again." John said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"You're son of a bitch John for treating Sam that way, I'm glad that Bobby is now Sam's Legal Guardian. You don't deserved to have him as a son anymore, you lost all legal rights to your own son for being stupid. I can see why Dean doesn't want to be around you anymore, he did the right thing by filing abuse charges against you. That's right John Dean file charges against you a week ago, that is how they got to push to get Bobby as Sam's Guardian." Joshua could tell that John didn't know that, seeing the look on his face made him smile.

"They can't do that without my consent and they don't have it, so how would Dean get the judge to push it." John wanted to know how Dean got it done so fast.

"They got the proof of the beating you gave Sam back in Utah, the doctor help them by giving the x-rays and paper work with his signature. That is how Dean got the judge to push for the Guardianship, that was Sam's birthday present from Bobby." Caleb could see the shock in John's eyes.

"That was a good thing then that I gave him a beaten, I'm not his father anymore so I take great pleasure in doing that to Sam." John yelled in pain as Caleb hit him with the belt, he wasn't expecting his friend to hit him.

Joshua stood to one side and let Caleb hit him with the belt, he didn't stop him until he thought he had enough. Caleb's anger at John and seeing Sam on the floor kept him going, he wanted John to beg for him to stop like Sam did. When he didn't he hit John harder on his back and chest, he then went to his legs and arms. He knew one spot that would make John really yell, and he took pleasure when John scream when he hit his groan. He went to hit it again when John said "no more please", just for the hell of it he hit John again there. When Caleb finish he was breathing hard from his beating, Joshua walk up to him to see if he was ok. They both look at John who was gasping in pain and bleeding, he close his eyes to push the pain back in his mind. The pain was to great for him to block it out, he could feel blood dripping from his arms, legs, chest and his back. The worst pain was to his groan that hurt the worst, he couldn't believe Caleb hit him there.

John open his eyes and saw his two friends looking at him, they both had smiles on their faces at his pain. That is when John felt like he was lower then a snakes belly, he knew what he did to Sam was uncalled for. He wishes now he could take it back and hug his son, he only wanted Sammy to learn a lesson. He didn't mean to go as far as he did, he could feel hot tears coming in his eyes as he look at his friends.

"I think those tears are to late for you Johnny boy, you did enough damage to your son to last him a life time. I don't buy those tears one bit for being real, I think it has to do with the pain your in." Caleb said through his pants of breaths.

Joshua's cell phone rang he set away to answer it, he came back and told Caleb that Dean, Bobby and Sam was on their way. They didn't tell John that Sam was on his way there to talk, Caleb thought Sam should see his dad as a broken man. The more he thought about it he decided it wasn't such a good idea, before they could get John down they where there.

Dean saw the shape their dad was in and tried to keep Sam away, he push right past his brother and step in front of his dad. Sam walk up to his dad and look him straight in the eyes, he looked his dad over and smile at his discomfort. He step back from his dad not wanting to be that close, he was quite for a long time before he said anything.

"DAD! I know that mom loved me with her whole heart, Dean told me everything I needed to know about her. You know what I'd got a feeling before Dean told me anything, I knew deep in my heart that she loved me very much. Do you want to know why ?" Sam ask his dad, and saw the shock in his eyes.

"H-How would you know Sam, when she died you were six months old." John wanted to know how Sam knew.

"I knew mom's touches, smiles, love, I even known how she smelled Dad. She loved me very much and protected me all these years, she'll always be in my heart and by my side. I know this Dad cause it all comes from Dean's love for me, he has always been there for me and never let me down. When I had nightmares or when I fell down, my first words, first steps, first day at school it's been Dean. They love he showed me through my whole life has been mom's love, you were never there for me growing up or being there when I was scared. I've never known a father's love my whole life, I don't think you'd never loved me at all. You always giving out orders to do this or do that, it had to be your way with out questions and not giving out answers. I don't have any love for you any more Dad, you totally destroyed the loved we use to have. The only love I feel now is the love of a mother, and I get that from Dean that is why he's so special to me." Sam stood there looking at his father for any emotions, when he saw a little tear running down his cheek he slap his dad.

Sam knew that tear was only for show for the others to see, he didn't believe his dad was that sincere enough. Sam turn and saw Dean crying he knew brother's tears where real, walking up he hug him tight and cried. Dean took Sam into his arms being careful of his back, having one hand on his head and the other on his lower back. He knew how much his brother loved him all these years, hearing Sammy say what he said made him proud to be his older brother.

"You want to know why I was so hard on you all these years, I never had the relationship with you like Dean did. I hated that you went to Dean for all your troubles and fears, the love Dean gave you should've been my love instead. Every time you came home with a problem or home work, you went straight to Dean and totally ignored me. Even when he wasn't home and it was the two of us, you never once open up to me about anything. You always waited for Dean to come home to talk, as soon he walk in the door you ran and hug him. Your face would light up when you saw him coming in, the smile on your face was so big and happy. When I walk in the door I never got that after you turn six years old, I miss the little kid that would run up to me and hug me. I got jealous of your relationship you have with your brother, and the love you two shared all these years and the bond." John's voice crack when he said the last part.

"So what you are telling us is that jealousy got in the way of your fatherly duties, that is why you were so hard on Sammy all this years. Well I don't buy it Dad you need a better answer then that, yes I was always there for Sammy and will always be. If you were feeling left out of Sam's life all these years, why didn't you say anything then why wait until now. Is it because that you've got no legal rights when it comes to Sammy, or with me saying that you're dead to me and want nothing to do with you." Dean wanted the truth from his Dad and no more lies.

"Dean I tried to get Sam to open up to me when you were gone, I even told him he could come to me with his problems. We had a talk about how I was feeling about being left out, and that I would love to be back in his life. The only answer I got for him was a shrug of the shoulders and a smirk, when you walk in I was totally forgotten and all his attention was on you. I even tried to talk to you about spending more time away, so Sam and I could have some bonding time as a father and son. You did it for a while then you hardly never left the room, if felt like you didn't trust me being along with Sammy anymore. How do you think that made me feel being left out, did you even think about asking me to go places with you two." John was trying to make it Dean's fault.

"Dad when I left you two alone when you ask me to, you never spent anytime with Sammy. He said you sat at the table reading all night, when he ask you to help him with his work you said your busy. Even ask you to go outside and played ball together, go to the park, play a game the only answer he got was busy son. How do you think that made Sammy fell that his dad was to busy for him, that is why he waited for me to come home I spent the time with him." Dean wanted his dad to see how he hurt Sammy.

"How does that make you feel now John knowing you push your youngest away, he was only a kid at the time who needed a father figure. Now you treat him like a piece of shit on the ground, beating him to submission so he would listen to you. What kind of father would do that to his son he claims to love, you never listen to him when he tells or ask you something. Why do you hate Sam so much that you would do that to him, break four of his ribs, stripe him of his cloths, beat him with a belt." Caleb ask John with anger still in his eyes, he wanted to truth on that one.

"I…Wanted him….he wouldn't listen….always rebellion….I'm sorry Sammy, I just don't know what to say but sorry. I know I don't deserved your forgiveness or trust, I've been the worst father to you for so long. The reason why I didn't let you go to your party cause I was anger, when you said those things about your mom got me seeing red. So I found the hunt to teach you a lesson, then when Dean got hurt I blamed and hurt you knowing it wasn't your fault. Then when I told Dean he got mad at me and kick me out of his life, I wanted to get Dean back so that is why I hurt you so bad. I'm not proud of what I did to you and your brother, now I lost all legal rights to you for my reaction and I'm sorry." John felt so ashamed for what he did to his youngest.

"That is why you didn't let Sam go to his party, cuz he said something bad about mom. How could you do that to him when you knew how important it was, you put your selfish needs above your son again. Then you kept hurting him to get back at me, for kicking you out of mine and Sammy's life for good. How could you do that to the both of us, as soon as we walk out that door it will be the last you see of us." Dean said as he walk up to his dad, his anger was really burning now when he heard the truth.

When Dean got into his Dad's face he could see the anger in his son's eyes, it scared him to see so much anger in Dean's eyes like that. Next thing he knew Dean punch him right in the face, he kept punching his Dad until Caleb and Josh got him off. Sam came to Dean's side asking him to leave now, he wanted to get away from his dad as fast as he could. Dean look at Sam's worried and scared eyes and felt bad, he took Sam by the shoulder and started to walk for the door. They never once look back at their dad to see his face, they kept on walking until they got to the Impala and Sam started to cry. Dean hug his brother tight to his chest and gently and carefully rub his back, he buried his head in his hair and cried himself.

Bobby stood next to the brothers giving them their time together, they had a lot of baggage to deal with. He watch as Sam got as close as he could to Dean's chest, he held his brother so tight he wonder if Dean could breath. Dean held as tight as he could to Sam without hurting him, he rub his brother's head and let him cry as much as he needed. When they finally had no more tears it was Sam who broke the hug, he had to laugh at those two idjits picking on each other.

"Dean your hurting me not to hard on the back please." Sam hiss in pain.

"Sorry Sammy I didn't mean to hurt you kiddo, are you doing better now." Dean said as he wipe the tears away from Sam's face.

"Yeah I'm doing just fine now, are you ok I see tears on your face." Sam went to wipe them away until Dean swipe his hand away.

"There not tears I just got your hair in my eyes, it's so hard it hurt my eyes." Dean said as he ruffle Sam's hair.

"Yeah right big brother, my hair is softer then yours any day." To make his point, he put his hand on Dean's head and acted like it hurt.

"You want until your back is healed then you'll get it Sammy." Dean playfully hit his brother's shoulders.

"Oh big brover is to afraid of his little brother, I promise to hit you gently so I don't bruise you Deanie." Sam said with a smile.

"I show you who's a Deanie Sammy." Dean put his brother head in a head lock, and started to rub it hard.

Sam started to laugh when Dean did that, it made Dean feel so good to hear his brother laugh like that. He kept it up until Sam had tears in his eyes, Dean had tears in his eyes for laughing as much as Sam was.

"Alright you two we need to get going and pack, and decide on where we are going to go. We all need some down time to rest, and to heal our aching bodies so lets get a moving." Bobby said pushing the brothers apart.

"Yeah Sammy Bobby does need some rest, the old man is getting a little stiff in the joints." Dean said winking at his brother.

"I'll show you who is an old man boy, now you to idjits get in the car now." Bobby laugh on how fast they got into the car, he knew he had his hands full with these two. He was looking forward to the challenges they would give him, he loved those two like they where his own two sons.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**We found out why John is so hard on Sammy, it was for all his ego being bruised.**

**He got a good beaten from Caleb for what he did to Sam, will John get to fix what he did to his two sons.**

**The next chapter will be with Bobby, Dean and Sammy going to the Grand Canyon, but will they have a good time there with no problems.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update on the story, have been busy with work and life.

Hopefully John will leave the boys alone now, I think he still wants to make things right with Sammy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**After the boys left John in the warehouse, Bobby walk up to him and look at him straight in the eyes. He wanted John to know something before he left, he wanted to do it without the boys being around. It wasn't a bad thing that Bobby wanted to tell John, he just didn't know how John would react to what he has to say.**

"**John to me that is the lamest excuse I've every heard, as to why ya treated Sam like that." Bobby was still looking John in the eyes.**

"**Well Bobby you haven't been around enough to know how I felt, knowing that Sam pick Dean over me all these years. I just got tired of it all and wanted to let him know, what I did I'm not proud of one bit Bobby. Cause of my actions I lost both of my boys for good, I'm just hoping that I can repair the damage that has been done." John said as he lowered his head.**

"**As long as they are with me John, you'll never get that chance of getting that close. I'm not going to let you hurt that boy anymore, you don't have no more rights to him so don't bother to call him. Don't even come over to my house to talk to them, you stay as far away as you can to Sam. Ya did enough damage to that boy, if ya lay another hand on him Johnny ya'll regret it." Bobby wanted it clear that John stayed away from Sam.**

"**Bobby Dean is still my son he can come with me, you don't have a say when Dean is concern. Just have him come and talk to me about staying, he can come and visit Sam anytime he wants I promise." John didn't want to loose both of his sons.**

"**John do ya think that Dean would ever leave Sam's side, when you lost him you lost Dean to. Where ever the young one goes, the older one will follow isn't that right Johnny. You lost your rights to both of them from now on, I'm not going to tell Dean to call ya that is up to him." Bobby went to turn to walk away then turn back to face him.**

"**Did ya ever loved Sam at all John?" Bobby said as he turn to leave John behind for good.**

"**Yes Bobby I did love Sam and still do, I just wanted what's best for him." John watch as Bobby turn back around to face him.**

"**When was that John when ya saw him, took him home, held him for the first time." Bobby waited for John's answer.**

"**It was all of them Bobby and more, I love him before he was born. When I first lay eyes on him after he was born, his first words, steps, going to school I've loved him all those times." John said with tears in his eyes, most of it was from the pain he was in, he was still tied to the ceiling in the warehouse.**

"**What change then John on you hating yer son so much, and how would Mary feel about you right about now." Bobby knew that was a low blow bringing Mary into this, he knew that Mary adore Sam so much.**

**John couldn't think of a good answer for that at all, he just look at the ground feeling ashamed of himself. He knew how much Mary loved little Sammy, when she saw him her eyes and face lit right up. **

"**That is what I thought John, ya two can do what ya want with him. I'm done with John Winchester for good, I'm keeping his sons until Sam is old enough to make his own decision. What ever he is going to do with his life, I'll be behind him 100% even if that means giving up hunting." Bobby turn on his heels and left the building.**

**Bobby walk out side and saw that Sam was crying in Dean's arms, he gave them as much time as they needed before they left. He knew that Sam would need at least a week to heal, after that they'll make their decision on what they wanted to do. He wanted Sam to enjoy himself if they decided to go see the Grand Canyon, he'll let Sam rest as long as he needed to regain his strength. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice they boys banter each other, finally he told them to get into the car now or he'll kick their asses.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Caleb and Joshua cut John down and lowered him to a chair, they got the first aid kit out and started to clean him. They were all quite the whole time cleaning John's wounds, John knew that they were still made at him for what he did. He couldn't blame them on bit for what he's done, they been friends for a long time now. Both men took to John's kids like a fish to water, they both fell in love with his kids on their fist visit. Caleb took a liking to Sammy the first time he saw him, their was something special about their relationship they had together. Joshua on the other hand like Dean better, he took right to Dean when he first met John. Dean was only 6 years old when Joshua first seen him, he saw something in Dean that no one else could and bonded with him.

As Caleb finishing cleaning John's wounds he look at his old friend, he didn't have anymore respect for John anymore. Just being around him right now was hard for him, he wanted to get away from John as soon as he could. Seeing John hitting Sam like that when he was down sicken him, he couldn't get that out of his mind hearing Sam screaming for him to stop. Seeing so much rage in his eyes then pleasure made his blood boiled again, hearing Sam crying only made John hit him harder. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he had to get away, he got up and look at Joshua and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Joshua I just can't do this right now, I've got to get away from John I can't deal with this." Caleb said as he turn around and left the building.

"That's ok Cal just go outside and cool off, I'll take care of dumb ass here and I'll be right out." Joshua watch as Caleb walk out the door, then turning dark eyes to John.

"What are you looking at Joshua I'm the one who gotten beaten, I'm the one who lost both of my sons to my stupidity." John look at Joshua's dark eyes then turn away.

"Besides that Johnny boy you lost all your friends to, Bobby, Caleb and I don't want nothing to do with you. I would never get how you can treat your son like that, Sam has the sweetest soul of anyone I ever met. You go and ruin that in just under a month, how do you feel about that breaking your own son." Joshua threw John his cloths and walk away, he couldn't get away fast enough from John.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was lost in his thoughts on the way back to his house, he couldn't get over on how John treated Sam so bad. Ever time he thought about it made his blood boiled, he wanted to hit something and wish he could've hit John. He wanted to get his boys away from that man as fast as he could, take them back home to where it was safe for them. Bobby jerk when Dean put his hand on his shoulder, that goodness he wasn't driving at the time or the car would've been in the ditch.

"I'm sorry Dean did ya say something." Bobby felt bad for not hearing Dean's question.

"No I didn't say anything to you Bobby, Sammy was asking you a question. What's the matter Bobby you look a little upset, was it something that we said to dad back there.." Dean was cut off by Sam.

"Bobby I'm sorry if I got you upset over what I said, I was only telling Dad my true feelings on him and Dean. I-I didn't mean…" Was all that Sam said before tears started to come down his cheeks.

Dean saw how upset his brother was becoming and he pulled over, he went to turn around to comfort him. Bobby stop him from saying anything to Sam, he turn around and saw Sam crying. He took his hand and lifted Sam's face to him, he wipe the tears away from his cheeks and started to talk to him.

"Sam I'm not mad at what you said to yer daddy, he deserved everything you said to him and more. I'm upset with myself for him getting to you, I tried to keep you safe at my place instead you got hurt each time." Bobby felt bad for that happening to Sam.

"Bobby that wasn't your fault that he did that to me, you tried to keep him away from me. He doesn't listen to anyone but himself, he does what he wants and if you don't agree he'll teach you." Sam bowed his head down in shame.

"Sammy don't you dare do that kiddo, it's not your fault either for what Dad did. The only person to blame here is Dad and no one else, so I don't want you to ever feel ashamed for what happen to you ok." Dean said as he wipe the tears away gently.

"That is right tiger this is not your fault or mine, I think this time yer daddy learned his lesson the hard way. He knows now not to bother you anymore, that even goes for calling you on the phone." Bobby said as he look Sam in the eye.

"I'm not a tiger anymore." Sam said to himself.

"You'll always be a tiger to me Sam." Bobby said with a smile.

"How….I didn't….what are you laughing at Dean, oh just shut up now ok Dean." Sam cheeks pink a little from embarrassment.

"You got to love the Uncle with the sonic hearing Sammy." Dean said as he turn the key, and started back to Bobby's house.

When they all reach Bobby place it was almost dinner time, Bobby went into the kitchen to start the food. Dean took Sam upstairs to clean his wounds before dinner, when he applied the solution Sam hiss at the pain. Dean felt bad for Sam being in so much pain, he was trying to be as careful as possible when he clean them. When he put the ointment on Sam flinch cause of the coldness, when Dean was done he wash his hands and him and Sam headed down stairs.

"Do you need any help with the dinner Bobby, like setting the table or cooking something." Sam ask he wanted to help him.

"Yeah you can set the table Sam, just be careful reaching in the cupboards, don't want you to hurt yourself with your wounds ok." Bobby was going to watch Sam if he like it or not.

"Bobby I'm only lifting three plates that weight what 5 lbs, why is that going to…." Sam hiss in pain when he lift his hands up, the shirt rub against his wounds.

"That is what I was trying to warn ya about idjit, I don't want yer brother kicking me ass for getting you hurt." Bobby went over and got the plated down for Sam.

"Was someone talking about this handsome devil here, I heard bells ringing in my ears." Dean said with a smirk as he walk in, then got a serious look when he saw Sam.

"No we were talking about you jerk, there is no handsome devil here to talk about. That ringing in your ears must be your brain, were you thinking to much today Dean." Sam was trying to get Dean's attention off of him, it was to late though his big brother mode was on.

"Sam you should've waited until I get in here to get them, why did you let him get the place for Bobby." Dean wasn't to happy Bobby let Sammy reach that high.

"Dean he did warn me ok, I just thought I could do it. I just wanted to help Bobby for everything he did for me, I just want to repay him and help out a little." Sam said trying not to feel bad.

"We'll just have to keep the plates on the counter so Sam could help me, why don't you finish setting the rest of the table Sam ok." Bobby wanted Sam to feel helpful.

After dinner they clean off the table and did the dishes, Sam help Bobby dried the dishes and put them on the counter. Dean watch Bobby with Sam and smile on how Bobby is taking his role, knowing he did the right thing making Bobby Sam's legal guardian. Bobby took three small plated down and got the dessert out, he bought some strawberries and cake with whip cream. He made a strawberry short cake and some coffee, except for Sam who got milk cause Dean won't let him drink coffee.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John sat on the chair for a little while longer, his body was still stinging from being clean. He couldn't help feeling sorry for himself right now, not only loosing his two sons he lost his friends also. He slowly put his cloths back on being really carefully, now he knows how Sam felt having his cloths near his wounds. Just thinking what he did to his youngest made him sick, then when Bobby said how would Mary feel about his treatment to Sam. He couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face, he look up whispering to his Mary saying how sorry he was.

"I'm so sorry for hurting our youngest Mary like I did, just what he said about you got me so mad. I didn't even think that he would feel that way, he only wanted to know something about you. I should've told him how you loved him, now I lost him for good because of my stubborn side what am I going to do." John said with tears in his eyes, he put his head in his hands and cried.

He totally blew it with both of his boys right now, Bobby was right about one thing. Where ever Sam goes Dean will follow him, now with Sam out of the picture so was Dean. He knew he had to make it up with Sam somehow, the only problem is that Sam wants nothing to do with his dad. After he got dress he headed for his truck that was outside, Joshua or Caleb brought it with them when they came here. As he walk out the door there was only one truck there, he got into his truck and headed for a hotel to take a shower.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After leaving John in the warehouse Caleb and Joshua headed to a hotel, they would stay the night then leave in the morning. They would go see Sam before they left to say see ya later, on the way to the hotel Caleb was really quite. Joshua didn't like his friend when he is this quite, he know how anger Caleb was at John when he left. He needed to say something to break the quietness, he would be careful on what he says about John.

"Are you ok over there Cal you're a little to quite, I'm sorry for what you had to see at Bobby's." Joshua was hoping he wasn't crossing over the line.

"I'm fine Josh thanks I just can't get over on what he did, I don't care how much you hate your son. He shouldn't have done that to our little tiger, seeing him on the floor begging……" Caleb couldn't say anymore without his voice breaking.

"Hey Cal it's ok man just let it go stop thinking about it, I'm sorry that I brought it up ok just calm down. Lets pull into this hotel and get some sleep, then we'll go see our little tiger before they leave." Joshua said trying to calm Caleb down.

"That's right they are going on a trip soon, I hope that tiger will have a great time. I don't want to know where they are going, just in case that son of a bitch ask us." Caleb had venom in his voice towards John.

Josh and Caleb find a hotel to stay for the night, they got themselves settle took a shower then went to bed. They got up early the next morning and headed for Bobby's, they wanted to see tiger before they left for their trip.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After they had their dessert they went into the living room, they all sat by the T.V. watching some show. They were disgusting on where they were going to go, Bobby still wanted to go see the Grand Canyon. Sam wanted to go see the ruins they had there from the Inca's, he knew they had some buildings there from the people. Dean didn't care where they go just as long Sam was with them, so they decided to go to Arizona and see what they all discuss. They all agree that will be the place to go in a week, Bobby wanted Sam's wounds to heal before they go. Sam was getting a little sleepy and went upstairs to bed, Dean stayed down and talk so more to Bobby. There was something he wanted to ask Bobby about, he didn't want to say anything with Sammy being around.

"Bobby in the car you seem real distant, did you say something to dad after we left." Dean didn't want to pry in his business.

"Yes I did talk to yer daddy Dean, that is why I was quite on the way home." Bobby knew that Dean wanted to ask about it.

"Do you mind if I ask you what it was about, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Dean was wondering if this was something he wanted to know.

"What I told yer daddy is that he is to be no where near Sam, he isn't to call him or come over here anymore. I even told him what would Mary think on what you did to Sam, would she be proud of you or disappointed in you. I'm not trying to be mean Dean about bringing up your mom like that, I know how much she loved Sam by what you said." Bobby felt bad about bringing Mary into this.

"Bobby you did what was right to bring up mom, dad needed to hear it from someone on that matter. I just couldn't say it like that with mom, I'm glad that you said something to him about that. Yes mom did love Sammy very much she adored him, she couldn't spend one minute away from him and I think that dad was jealous. When she told me that I was to be his big protective brother, I took that role seriously and still do cause of her. Dad needed to hear that he broke her heart for treating Sammy that way, I just couldn't do it Bobby she means so much to me and Sammy." Dean had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Dean that means a lot to me for saying that, I wasn't trying to hurt you or Sam in any way. Thank you for sharing some of that about your mommy, she sounds like she was a very beautiful person Dean." Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder, then he headed off to bed himself.

Dean watch as Bobby went up stairs to his bedroom, he turn off the T.V. and the lights and headed up the stairs to. He got to his and Sammy's room and slowly open the door, he saw that Sam was laying in bed not sleeping.

"I know you're awake Sammy I can tell by your breathing, you heard everything that me and Bobby talk about." Dean could tell is Sam was sound asleep or not, just by his breathing.

"Yeah I heard everything Dean and thanks, I was just worried about Bobby is all. He was to quite since we left dad, I just wanted to make sure he was ok that is all." Sam was scared that Dean would yell at him.

"That's ok Sammy I knew you where on the steps listen in on us, you can never get anything pass on me." Dean sat next to Sam and carded his hair, he could tell Sam was crying.

The next morning Caleb and Joshua came over and say good bye, they would see them when they get back from their trip. Sam ask them to go with them to have sometime together, they said no it was family time for them. They all had breakfast together and they left for a job, Dean got Sam wounds clean and look at them. They were healing just fine and didn't have to go back to see the doctor, by the end of the week all the wounds were healed and Sam was ready to go.

In the morning they had breakfast did the dishes and got the car ready, Sam couldn't stop talking about the ruins he wanted to see. He was saying how a temple was built inside the rock face, and in the same place had some drawings painted on the rocks. He kept going on and on about all of it, Bobby and Dean just smile on how excited Sam was to see them. When they arrived at the park for the Canyon, Sam couldn't help but smile when he saw it. He wanted to get out and look over the cliffs and see what's down there, Bobby told Sam we'll do it tomorrow for now they needed to find a place to stay. They rented a cabin that was right by the Canyon, when you walk out the cliffs were only a few yards away.

After they rented the cabin for a ten days, they pulled up in the drive way and got up back. Bobby open the door to the cabin and step in, he stop when he step through the door and look around. Sam came in after Bobby did and was looking around to, he saw Dean entered the cabin and was shock at the size of it.

When you first walk in there is the living room with a couch and two chairs, there was a coffee table and a T.V. with cable. The couch and chairs frame were a dark brown, the cushions on both was a cream color with tan markings on them. The walls were a light brown with dark brown markings, the whole cabin was the same color in all the rooms. The kitchen was to the left of the door, it had a refrigerator, stove, micro wave, table with chairs. To the left was the bedrooms one had two twin size beds, the other had a queen size bed. The bedding in both rooms was the same colors, the comforters were dark blue with light blue designs on them. Bed frames and dressers were darker brown then the walls, both rooms had windows over looking the Canyon. There was one bath room that was between the bedrooms, they never seen a cabin as nice as this one before. Sam kept looking around like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't stop smiling at everything he saw. He look at the pictures that were of the Canyon and the ruins, some of them had pictures of the wild life around the area. Dean kept an eye on Sam as he went from room to room, he couldn't help but laugh at his brother he look like a five year old at Christmas time.

"Alright you two lets get unpack and go do some food shopping, while we're out we'll look for some information on the ruins." Bobby said as he tried to keep Sam on one thing.

"I'm already unpack what are you two waiting for, I want to get going and check this place out." Sam said as he step out the door, he saw that the porch had two chairs and a love seat.

"Don't you dare step off that porch Sammy, you wait until we get out there young man." Dean yelled as Sam went out the door, he look over at Bobby and shook his head.

"He's your brother Dean don't give me that look, we better get unpacking before he goes by himself." Bobby said with a smile, he couldn't help it seeing Sam like this made him feel good.

After Bobby and Dean got all their stuff put away they went to find Sam, he was right were he was suppose to be on the porch. They got into the Impala and headed off to the store, along the way they stop off at the information center for the ruins. The park rangers gave them all the information they needed, even giving them information on things that were going on in the camp site.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That is all for this chapter, hope this was worth the wait.**

**Next chapter will be when they go see the ruins, Sam almost gets himself hurt form being so excited.**

**Dean and Bobby will have a hard time keeping Sam away from the cliffs, he wants to see what at the bottom.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In the last chapter the ruins that Sammy wanted to see wasn't the Inca's, it's the ruins of the Sinagua people who disappear 600 years ago. I'll go into more details about the ruins in the chapter, so I'm sorry about the wrong ruins.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby, Dean and Sam left the cabin, they headed to the Park's Ranger Building. They went inside to ask about the ruins Sammy wanted to see, waiting at the counter to speak to one of the Rangers Sam look around. He look at all the pictures they had of the Canyon and ruins, he wanted so bad to hike the Canyon and see the history that was down there. As he was looking one of the Ranger's walk up to Bobby and Dean, he smile at them and look over at Sam who was looking at the pictures. He could tell that the young man was into the pictures of the Canyon, and by the look on his face it was his first time here.

"Hello my name is Jim Running Fox, how may I help you gentlemen today." Jim said with a smile at Bobby and Dean.

"My brother wanted to know how far the ruins are from here, he wants to see the dwellings that is built inside the cliffs." Dean said to Jim with a smile, at the same time he kept a close eye on Sammy.

"Is he talking about the Montezuma Castle National Monument." Jim saw the look in Dean's eyes and laugh.

"Uh I think that is what he's talking about I'm not sure, Sammy what is the name of the ruins?" Dean turn and ask his brother.

"It's called the Montezuma Castle that is built inside the cliff, and around it are some ruins and the well." Sam said as he walk up to his brother.

"I see that he knows his history about the past, that place is very nice to see and so is the Castle. I still like to know how they built it in the cliffs, especially when it's up so high from the ground." Jim took a liking to Sam right away.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing my self, especially since they didn't have the tools we do today." Sam said with a smile to Jim.

"If you're that interested in ruins so much, go see the ruins at the Petrified Forest National Park. It's from the Puerco Pueblo tribe it's a 100 room dwelling, that is another nice place to see while you're here." Jim said to Sam and looking at the others to.

Sam look at Jim with bright and excited eyes, then he turn to Bobby and Dean. They both knew that Sammy wanted to go there to, so Bobby ask Jim on how to get to those two places.

"How do we get there from here, we are staying at the South Rim of the Canyon. We're going to go to one of them tomorrow, and the others the next day we'll be here for 10 days." Bobby was getting ready to write down the information.

"Here a map on how to get to those places, to get to either one of them it's the same roads. You go out of the park and go down Route 89 South, then you take it to Route 17 South and follow the signs to the places you want to go." Jim gave Bobby the direction and high lighted the way to go.

"That is a good thing that it's only two road to get to them, and how long does it take to get there. I see that the Castle is further away then the other place, we would decide on which one to go first tomorrow." Bobby look at Sam who had a big smile on his face.

"To get to the Castle it's only an two hour drive from here, for the Petrified Forest its only less then an hour to get there. It depends on what time you leave to with the traffic, it could be anywhere between one to three hour drive is all." Jim could tell that Bobby and Dean really cared for Sam.

"Thanks for all your help Jim on these places we're going to, he wanted to see the Castle for a long time now. If you don't mind me asking your last name Running Fox, what tribe of people are you from around in these parts. We've got a friend name Joe Black Bear and he's Cheyenne, he's from the western side of the states." Dean was just wondering what tribe he is from.

"No I don't mine at all telling what tribe, I'm an Apache and my people lived here for one hundred years. I lived here by the Grand Canyon my whole life, I've been teaching kids about the way of life for my people." Jim was proud of his heritage.

"Well then if there are no more question we need to do some shopping, we've got all the information we need for tomorrow. Let's leave before we get kick out of here, are you listening to me Sam earth to Sam let's go." Bobby grab Sam by the arm and push him outside.

Jim watch the small family leave and smile at them, he could tell that the youngest was going to have fun tomorrow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After they finish doing the grocery shopping they all got into the Impala, they got enough food to last them for the time they are there. Pulling up to the cabin Sammy got out of the car and look out over the Canyon, he wanted to go the rim and look over and see what's down there. With Dean and Bobby keeping an close eye on him it would be impossible, he would wait until their back are turn and go look. He went back to the car and help bring in the groceries, as Dean and Sam put the grocery's away Bobby started to make dinner. After everything was done and dinner was cooking Sam walk out on the porch, he look behind him to see where Dean was. He walk up to the steps and started to go down them, when he heard Dean calling to him to stay on the porch.

"Sammy don't you dare get off the porch kiddo, I'll kick your ass if you do that." Dean hollered from inside the cabin.

"Big brother and his six sense always ruining my fun, I just want to go take a look is all." Sam said to himself looking back into the cabin.

He sat on the chair on the porch looking through the window, he waited until Dean's and Bobby's attention was on something else. When he notice that their back were turn he got off the porch, and hurried to the rim of the Canyon. He saw that their was a railing that separated him from the cliff, he duck under the railing and got as close as he felt comfortable. He kept one hand on the railing and look over, what he saw made his eyes huge. He saw all different shapes of rocks and cliffs, and further down he saw the river snaking along the bottom. He was so into looking at the bottom of the Canyon, that he didn't hear Dean coming up from behind him. Sam also saw the different layers of lime stone, some colors were darker then others The colors ranges from yellow to red to orange, the colors closer to the bottom he thought were brown. After he looked he duck back under the railing and right into Dean, he could see the anger in his brother's green eyes.

"I just wanted to see…I had to look…I'm sorry for disobeying an order, I just had to see what was down there." Sam said with his eyes down on the ground.

"Sammy what happen if you've let go of the railing, then you would've gotten yourself killed kiddo. I don't tell you these things just to be a pain, I want you to have fun and look around and see things. I don't want you to do that again by yourself, next time you want to look make sure me or Bobby is with you." Dean grab Sam's chin and made him look at him.

"I'm sorry Dean I won't do that again I promise, I just wanted to see if the pictures where right." Sam look at Dean and smile.

"What did you see down there Sammy and was the pictures right." Dean ask him and saw his eyes get bright again.

"The pictures were right about the colors of the walls, and the rocks and cliff that I saw. I couldn't see all the colors they pictures had, I did see some of them the yellows, reds and oranges. Some of the rocks formations were cool to, you've got to see them for yourself Dean." Sam was getting so excited on telling his brother.

"I'll see those when we go and hike the Canyon, I don't know if Bobby wants to go or not. He is an old man you know and might get tired easily, so it might be you and me to do that kiddo." Dean said with a laugh at seeing how excited Sammy was.

"Ya two get wash up for dinner it's almost ready, by the way Dean I'm not as old as you think. I can beat you two youngens any time, we'll see who gets to the bottom first ya damn idjit." Bobby said as he called them in and laugh at their looks.

"Uncle and his damn sonic hearing." Dean said with a smile, and Sam laugh at when he said it.

They went in and wash up for dinner, then they all sat down and ate. After dinner dishes were wash and put away, they all sat down and discus on what they would do tomorrow. Sam wanted to go see the Castle and the well, he has wanted to see that when he first heard about it in school. They all decided to go see the Castle tomorrow, they'll leave early and spend the whole day there. Bobby made some coffee and brought out the dessert he got, he got a cake for them to have after dinner. He got out two cups for him and Dean and a glass for Sam, he knew that Dean didn't want Sam to drink coffee so he got milk. They all sat in front of the T. V. and watch a movie, Dean was glad that they had good cable channels for a change. The watch an Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark, Dean knew that Sammy loved this movie and watch his brother more then the movie. After the movie was over they all went to bed early, they wanted to get a head start to go to the Castle tomorrow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning Sam was up before everyone, he took his shower and sat on the porch. He wanted to make coffee for Dean and Bobby, the only problem was he didn't know how to make coffee. He didn't drink coffee at all no Dean won't let him drink it, so he waited on the porch for them to get up. Next person that was up was Bobby who notice the door was open, he look out on the porch and saw Sam sitting there.

"Hey kiddo what are ya sitting out here fer, why aren't you watching T. V. It's a little cool out here Sam why don't ya have a blanket on, if ya catch a cold Dean will blow a fuse." Bobby said trying not to sound like John.

"I'm fine Bobby it's not that cold out here, I've been here for only twenty minutes anyway. I was going to make coffee for you and Dean, the only problem is I don't know how to make it." Sam look down couldn't face to look at Bobby.

"Well then come with me and I'll show ya how, let's get ya out of the cold before Dean gets up. Ya don't have to feel bad fer not knowing Sam, just ask me and I'll show you anything ya want." Bobby got Sam inside before Dean walk out of the room.

"How long have you been up Sammy, I've wonder where you were when I didn't see you in bed. Next time you want to sit outside put a blanket on, I don't need you to be sick again ok kiddo." Dean smile at Sammy's look of surprise.

Bobby showed him how to make the coffee, then he help Bobby with breakfast. He set the table and put three cups on the table, he wanted to try some of the coffee he made. When Dean came into the kitchen he notice that there were three coffee cups, he glared at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam what's this three coffee cups where is your glass, you drink milk not coffee kiddo." Dean could see that Sam was going to argue with him.

"Come on Dean just one cup ok, even a half a cup please. I just wanted to see how it taste like, I'll have my glass of milk to ok." Sam was hoping that Dean would let him drink just a little.

"Dean I'll put cream and sugar in it for him, it'll be more of that then the coffee." Bobby could see that Sam wanted to try it.

"Just a half a cup and that's it." Dean said in a stern voice.

Bobby poured Sam a half a cup of coffee, he added some cream and sugar in it. He gave it to Sam to try and see if he likes it, Sam took one sip of the coffee and spit it in the sink. The face he made when he spit it out made Dean laugh, Bobby started to laugh to when he saw Sam running for the sink.

After breakfast they all headed for the Castle, Bobby followed the direction that Jim gave them yesterday. It only took them over two hours to get there, they park the car at the entrance and went and paid for the tickets. They started down the path and saw the first set of ruins, Sam read every plaque that was there about the ruins. When they got to the Castle Sam was in awe of it, he couldn't believe how big it really was.

The path that goes up to the Castle was winding, there was some small rocks that laid at the base of the cliff. Sam look up at the Castle and couldn't take his eyes off of it, the outer part of the Castle was a darker brown then the back part. He could see the two big windows on the main part, and smaller windows on the back part of the Castle. There was a cliff that over hung the Castle to shield it from the rain, well he thought that what the cliff was for. Finally he look around to see if there was a plaque to read, when he found it he ran over to it and started to read.

"It says here that the Sinagua people where a pre-historic cliff dwellers, the last known record for the Sinagua people was 1425 A.D. The reason why they left is still unknown warfare, drought and clashes with the newly arrived Yavapai people have been suggested. The five story stone and mortar dwelling contains 20 rooms and once house around 50 people, a natural over hang shelters them from the rain. Another part of the cliffs wall bears the marks of an even larger dwelling. 600 years after their departure the legacy of the Sinagua people continues, to inspire the imaginations of this and future generation. 1906 Montezuma Castle was dedicated as the first of four national monuments by President Theodore Roosevelt." Sam read it to Dean and Bobby, they could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I would like to know how they built that so high up, I don't see any trails or latter's leading up there." Dean said as he look at awe at the structure.

"That is the million dollar question Dean, know one will ever know how they did it." Bobby was even in awe of seeing it.

"It says here that the well is 11 miles away from here, and it's one thousand years old. The oldest irrigation ditch that is still in use, even the locals residents still use the well." Sam knew that was to far to walk to, even though he really wanted to go see it.

After they finish walking the rest of the park, and seeing the rest of the ruins they got into the car. Sam thought they were heading back to the cabin, instead Bobby turn southwest and heading for the well. Sam got excited knowing they were heading to the well, when they pulled into the parking lot they headed for the well. In truth it wasn't really a well per say more of an big hole in the ground, fresh water comes into the well all the time. It's so fresh that people can take baths in it if they wanted to, they use it for more of drinking water and cleaning. They walk around some more to see what else was there, they knew there was local wildlife around and was seeing which kind. On the way back to the car Dean turn to Bobby, he wanted to let him know who thankful he was.

"Bobby thanks for doing this for Sammy, letting him see the Castle and the well. He really enjoyed himself today, I haven't seen him so happy in a long time." Dean put his arm around Bobby's shoulders.

"No need to thank me Dean this is something I wanted to do for him, the last month wasn't such a good one for him. I wanted him to enjoy himself for at least one day, giving him one normal day with out any problems." Bobby smile at how happy Sam's been today.

Sam ran ahead of them being excited to see the well again, he just wanted to see it one more time. Knowing that after they left it would be a long time before he get back here, as he came around the bend to the well a coyote came running from the bush. It startle Sam so back that he fell back into a pile of rocks, he landed hard on his back and cried out in pain. Seeing the coyote so close to him brought back memories of the wolf, he started to panic thinking the wolf was going to attack him. He tried to move away from the animal putting distance between them, with his back in so much pain it was really hard for him. He started to shake with fear and cried out for Dean, by the time Dean got there Sam was in a full panic attack.

Dean watch Sam ran ahead of them knowing that Sam would be fine, he went to turn to talk to Bobby when he heard Sam cried out in pain. He took on look at Bobby and ran to where Sam was, seeing his brother on the ground and the coyote standing two feet from him. He knew what Sam was thinking by the panic look in his eyes, he scared the coyote away from his brother and kneel down. He took Sammy's face in his hands and tried to calm him down, the only thing that Sam saw was the wolf coming after him.

"Sammy look at me kiddo hey look at me, that's it look into my eyes and calm down. The coyote is gone I scared it away, it won't hurt you now ok Sammy calm down now kiddo." Dean was carding Sam's head gently.

"Where's the wolf it's going to attack me, please keep the wolf away from me please." Sam kept saying it over and over again.

"SAMMY! Hey kiddo look at me please, that's it look at me there is no wolf Sammy." Dean could see he wasn't' getting any thing from his brother.

"Please keep the wolf away from me please Dean." Sam pleaded with his brother.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SAMMY, LOOK AT ME NOW.!" Dean didn't mean to be so hard on Sam he just wants his brother to focus on him.

"Dean where's the wolf at it was right there, I saw the wolf standing right in front of me." Sam was shaking in Dean's hold, some was from the fear and some of the pain.

"Sammy it wasn't a wolf kiddo alright, it was an coyote that look like a wolf to you. I scared it away so it won't hurt you anymore, it's gone now and it won't be back anytime soon." Dean went to rub Sam's back and stop when he flinch.

Dean look around Sam's back and lifted up his shirt, he saw a bruise that was forming. He curse under his breath not to startle Sammy, he look at Bobby who bit down on his bottom lip. Dean notice that there was four bruises showing on his back, he look around and saw the four rocks he landed on. Dean went to Sam side and wrap his arms around his waist, carefully not to hit the bruises that were on his back. With Bobby's help they got him to the back seat of the Impala, Sam wouldn't let Dean go so he slid in next to Sam. He put Sam's head on his lap and carded his hand through his hair, he notice that Sam was flinching a lot and check his back again. He wanted to make sure he didn't break anything, so he gently felt around his back and saw that nothing was broken. Sam would be sore for a couple of days until the bruise heal, he got anger about the whole thing thinking if Sam stayed with him he wouldn't gotten hurt.

When they got back to the cabin it was about dinner time, they carefully got Sammy out of the car and into the cabin. Dean took him to bed and took off his shirt to look at the bruise better, he notice that it was a darker blue almost purple. Bobby came into the room with an ice pack for Sam's back, while Dean attended to Sammy Bobby got dinner ready. When dinner was done and served on the table Sam walk out with Dean, he could tell that Sam was still a little stiff from his ordeal. For two days Sam just hung around the cabin, he didn't feel like going any where at the moment. His back was hurting him to much and moving shot pain up his spine, he was still freak out with the coyote incident at the well.

On the third day Sam would step off the porch and go to the railing, he wouldn't venture over it cause of Dean's threat. He over look the Canyon and wanted to hike it still, he would ask Dean if they could do that tomorrow or the next day. He still wanted to go see the Petrified Forest while they where here, so what every his brother and Uncle wanted to do he'll do it to. He walk back to the cabin and ask them what they wanted to do, as he step on the porch he didn't notice the white van with the person in it watching him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter hope you all liked it, Sam got to see his ruins and Castle.**

**Now he wants to go see the Petrified Forest and the ruins, and hike the canyon with his brother.**

**As for the person in the white van we'll see who it is, it's not going to be good for Sammy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the last chapter being a little off, I was off my self when I did the chapter.

There will be some violent and touching against a minor, it will be physical not graphic.

When a family member finds out who put this person up to it, that person better keep an eye on their back.

****

**John called Sam knowing that he was not to have any contact with him, he just wanted to tell him that he was sorry. He didn't want his son to hate him for the rest of his life, he wanted his son to know that he did love him. He called Sam's cell phone knowing that he will answer it, well he was hoping he would answer it knowing it was his dad. The phone ran four times before Sam answered, John was surprise that Sam would answer the his phone.**

"**Hey Sam how are you doing kiddo." John ask in a low voice.**

"_**D-Dad you're not suppose to be calling me." Sam was shock to hear his father voice, he didn't look at his caller ID thinking it was Dean or Bobby.**_

"**I know son I just had to hear your voice, and to tell you how sorry I am for what I done." John voice crack when he talk to Sam.**

"_**Dad I got to go and don't call me anymore, I don't want to talk to you any time soon." Sam said as he hung up the phone.**_

"**Sam please don't…." That is all John got out when he heard Sam ending the call.**

**John close his phone and did a small sigh, he knew it was his fault that his youngest didn't want him. He couldn't blame Sam for not talking to him anymore, what he did to his son was uncalled for and down right mean. John put the phone on the table and put his head in his hands, he had to talk to his son some how in private. He knew it would be hard to do that with Dean and Bobby around, he needed to get Sam away long enough to talk.**

****

Dean, Bobby and Sam has been at the Grand Canyon for six days now, Sam did get his chance to hike the Canyon and see the Petrified Forest and ruins. Sam hung out with a couple of teenagers he met there, they played basket ball and foot ball with other kids. Sam got to know two of the kids there and became friends with them, they did almost everything together and became know as the three musketeers. Dean became friends with Sam's friends older brother's, they would always keep an eye out for their younger brother's. Even when Dean was out hanging with his friends, he would keep an close eye on where Sammy was. If he went to far away for Dean's comfort he would call him back, sometimes Sam would get a little irritated by Dean's overly protectiveness. Sam's friends wanted him to come with them to the store, Sam went to go ask Bobby if he could go with them.

"Sam we're going to the store to get some soda to drink, do you think you can come with us." Joe ask Sam.

" Let me go ask my Uncle if I can go with you guys, give me a few moments and I'll be right back." Sam said to Joe and Robert.

"Why would you need to go ask your Uncle for, it's right down the street from here." Robert wasn't trying to make Sam feel bad, they both like Bobby very much.

"Uncle Bobby wants me to keep him inform on where I'm going, he worries about me to much sometimes. I know he does it cause he loves me very much, so I respect that and tell him what I'm doing." Sam said with a smile on his face.

Both Joe and Robert understood that very well, cause their two older brothers are the same way. Just like Dean is with Sam always keeping an eye out for him, they both really like Dean they think he is really cool. Sam ran into the cabin and found Bobby in the kitchen, he was getting lunch ready for the younger boys.

"Bobby will it be ok if I go with Joe and Robert to the store, it's just right down the street from here." Sam was hoping that Bobby would say yes.

"How long will ya boys be gone tiger, I almost have lunch ready for you rug rats." Bobby said with a smile at Sam's look.

"We won't be gone that long Bobby, they just want to get a soda to drink." Sam was looking at Bobby with the puppy dog look.

"That look won't work on me kiddo like it does with yer brother, just as long as ya boys go there and no where else got it." Bobby said in a stern voice.

"Got it Bobby and thanks for letting me go, we'll be back before you finish lunch for us." Sam turn and ran out the door, Bobby just smile at him as he left.

It made Bobby feel good that Sam comes to him when he wants something, after he finish making their lunches he went out on the porch. He watch as Sam and his friends walk down the road, he look around to make sure that no one was following him. He sat on the porch waiting for Sam to return, if he was gone to long he would go and find them. He turn when he heard Dean coming up with his two friends, when Dean didn't see Sam he went into big brother mode. Bobby got up and grab Dean by the shoulders to calm him down, only to the train eye could see that Dean is searching for his brother.

"Dean! Sam went with his two friends to get some soda, they'll be right back son so calm down." Bobby release his hand from Dean's shoulder.

"Bobby why did you let Sammy go in the first place, I don't like it when I can't see Sammy." Dean glared at Bobby for letting him go.

"Dean my brother always walk to the store, it's only a ten minute walk from here. They'll be gone for only twenty minutes top, I don't like Joe out of my sight either but I let him." Frank said to Dean knowing how close Dean is to Sam.

"I don't know Frank to much stuff happens to Sammy when he's out of my sight, I guess I'm to overly protective of him right now." Dean look over and Frank and then at Steve.

"Dean, Robert will keep an good eye on Sam, I taught him how to be responsible and respectful to other's." Steve wanted Dean to know that Sam would be ok.

"I'll be ok when I can see Sammy safe and with me, I'm not trying to say I don't trust your brother's. Please don't take that the wrong way at all, I do trust you and your brother's with Sammy. I've been taking care of him since he was 6 months old, it's my responsibility to keep him safe at any means." Dean was hoping that Frank and Steve would understand this.

"We totally under stand Dean we feel the same way, I know that I can trust Sam with my brother and so does Steve." Frank wanted Dean to know how he feels to.

"Well speaking of the rug rats here they come right now." Bobby watch as Sam was running with his friends.

Dean watch as they ran up to the cabin, he could see how much fun Sammy was having. They younger boys were laughing so hard that Sam fell on his butt, Dean look the other way feeling a little embarrass.

"I don't know who that kid is, I never seen him before in my life." Dean look at his friends and smile, he love to hear Sam laugh like that.

Bobby had all the boys sitting at the picnic table to have lunch, he made hot dogs with all the fixings. They talk about what they did that morning, and laugh at all the antics the younger ones did. After lunch they all went to play basketball together, the younger ones against the older ones with the older ones winning. Bobby called in his boys to get ready for dinner, the other ones all went back to their cabins for dinner. When the brothers got into the cabin they went to the bathroom to clean up, Bobby could hear them talking about their day. Next thing he knew they were wrestling with each other in the living room, he knew that Dean wouldn't hurt Sam when the rough house. He smile at their antics as they goofed around, next thing he heard was a roar of laughter coming from Sam. He went to go see what the two idjits where doing now, he saw that Dean pin Sam to the floor tickling him. Sam had tears running from his eyes from laughing so hard, Dean was laughing just as hard as Sam was. Bobby just shook his head at his two sons on the floor, he let them go at it for a little while longer until dinner was ready.

"Bobby tell Dean to stop tickling me please." Sam ask him when Dean stop tickling.

"Don't get Bobby involved in this Sammy, this is between you and me kiddo." Dean love hearing Sam laugh that way.

"Ok then please stop tickling me….I said stop….please…." Sam said in between his laughing fits.

"Say Uncle and I might stop or maybe I won't." Dean kept making Sammy laugh until his stomach started to hurt.

"Ok Uncle….I said Uncle…Dean stop….Bobby please help…..help me…." Sam was laughing so hard now that he couldn't catch his breath.

Dean stop tickling Sammy so he could breath for a moment, then he pretend to do it again to see what Sam would do. Sam moved away from Dean only to be pulled back to his brother, Sam laid there waiting to see what Dean would do. He was breathing so hard from his laughing, his eyes are blurry with tears from laughing so hard. Dean was about to tickle him some more until Bobby told them dinner was ready, he got Sam off the floor and headed to the table.

After dinner they all sat in front of the T.V. watching a movie, Sam snuggle into Dean's side putting his head on his shoulder. Dean put his arm over his brothers shoulders and rub his arm, next thing Dean felt was Sam laying his head in his lap. He look down at Sammy and wonder what was wrong with his little brother, the only time he snuggle like this is when he's coming down with a cold or he wants something.

"What's the matter Sammy are you coming down with a cold." Dean ask as he felt Sam's fore head, to his relief it was cool to the touch.

"Nothing wrong Dean can't I just lay next to my brother, I want you to rub my head for me please." Sam snuggle further into Dean's lap.

"Ok Sammy give it up what do you want, I know there is something wrong kiddo. The only time you do this is when your sick, or when you want something from me so which one is it." Dean said as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair gently.

"It's neither Dean I've got to tell you something, and I know you won't like it. D-Dad called me this morning to talk to me, I told him not to call me anymore I've got nothing to say to him." Sam waited for Dean's reaction, he wasn't sure how Dean would react to it.

"HE WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this early Sammy, you should've told me when he called. What did he want and why did he called, he's not to get a hold of you at all." Dean was seething in anger right now.

"He wanted to tell me how sorry he was for what he did, and he wanted to get together with me and talk. I told him he's not to call me anymore, and that I've got nothing to say to him and I hung up. The reason why I didn't say anything is because you where out with your friends, I didn't want to say anything around them." Sam felt bad for not saying this early.

"Sam why didn't ya say something to me tiger, I could've called him back and told him off. I don't want him to get a hold of ya anymore, next time tell me or yer brother right away ok tiger." Bobby was anger at John for getting a hold of Sam.

"Ok I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner then this, I just didn't want to…." Sam couldn't say anything more, he felt so bad for not saying anything to them.

"Hey Sammy we're not mad at you kiddo ok, I'm anger at Dad for calling you after he was told not to. Don't go blaming yourself for not saying anything, I can see why you didn't having our friends over. I'm just glad that you did tell us that he called, so now we can deal with this once and for all." Dean wanted Sam to know they were not mad at him.

Sam felt better now telling his brother and Bobby, knowing that they'll do something about it. He kept his head on his brother lap, letting the soothing touch of Dean's finger calming him down. He fell asleep with the knowledge of being in his brother's arms, knowing that with Dean around he'll be safe and loved.

****

For a week know a white van drove by the camping ground looking for a boy, when he found the boy he was looking for he stayed. He would wait for the right moment to take the boy away, he would wait as long as he needed to get the kid. He came to find out that he was never alone for a moment, he was always hanging out with his friends or brother. He was getting a little frustrated now that it's been six days since he saw him, and six days that he couldn't go and grab him away from his brother. He learned that patience was a virtue and he'll get what he wanted, when he was at the camp ground he would part the van down the road. He didn't want people to recognize the van, so when he got his prize they wouldn't know what he drove off in. He would wear a coat with a hood to hid himself, he walk around the camp ground to get a better idea on how to grab him. He would wait for the perfect time to do this, he would drive his van up to the kid and grab him. He has done this many times before and got away with it, this would be his third teenager in two months.

When he was about to give up on getting what he wanted his luck change, he saw the kid walking by himself down the road. He was heading right towards the van with his head down, he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. So he took his opportunity to grab him and leave, as the teenager walk pass the van the man open the door and pulled him inside. It happen so fast that the boy didn't have time to react, one moment he was walking to met his friends the next he was being grab. When he finally realize what was happening he started to struggle, he was kicking and hitting the man in the van. He started to yell for his friends and brother, hoping that someone would hear him and help him. The man got tired of the teen struggling against him, he took his fist and hit him hard in the face knocking him unconscious. He close the van door and got into the driver seat, he saw two other teenagers running towards the van. He pulled into a parking space and turn thevan around, he put it in drive and took off like a bat out of hell. He didn't see the other car following him as he drove off, thinking he made a good get away he turn to the teen.

"Your daddy was right about one thing, you're one pretty boy to look at Sam." The man coo as he lick his lips.

****

Sam told Bobby and Dean that he was meeting Joe and Robert at the store, and that he'll be back within the hour. They were getting together to say good bye and have lunch together, Sam was a little sad that his two friends where leaving. He would be leaving to in two days to go back to Bobby's, he wish that they could stay here a little longer, he wasn't ready to go back to Bobby's house just yet knowing his dad would come. As he walk up to the store he saw his friends waiting for him, they were on the steps of the porch waving to him. Sam was about to cross the street when a white van pulled up, next thing he knew he was being pulled into the van. He started to struggle against the mans' hold called out to his friends, he was even calling for his brother Dean to help him.

"Joe, Robert call Dean for some help please, call for help please." Sam said over and over again.

"SAM!" Joe yelled out for his friend, running up to the van.

"Someone called for the help now, who ever is in the van is taking our friend." Robert yelled in the store, hoping that someone understood him.

"DEAN! Please help me." Sam shouted as loud as he could, next thing he heard was his brother calling for him. He was about to shout back when he was struck by something hard, before he black out he heard his brother screaming his name.

Frank and Steve just pulled into the parking lot of the store, when they heard Joe yelling out Sam's name. They both got out of the car to see a white van speeding past them, Steve got back into the car and followed the van. He didn't have to tell Frank anything when he took off, knowing exactly what Steve was going to do. Frank ran up to his brother and Joe to calm them down, he knew that Sam was inside that van that took off. He look up and saw Dean and Bobby running up to them, he could see the horror in Dean's eye's and it broke his heart. He knew what Dean is going through cause he lost his brother to, he was kidnapped and they never found him.

"F-Frank that son of a bitch took Sammy, I got to go after him and get Sammy back." Dean said with pure panic in his voice.

"Dean look at me that's it look at me, we don't need to look for your brother. Steve is following the van right now, when he finds out where the van is going he'll call us." Frank was trying to calm the older brother down.

"W-What do you mean Steve is following him, I didn't see Steve at all he's not here Frank." Dean felt the need to go and get his brother back.

Frank can see that Dean was on the verge of a panic attack, he led Dean to the table to get him to calm down. He told Dean to take deep breaths slowly and let them out, he talk calmly to Dean as he rub his arm.

"Frank I need to go and get Sammy back, me and my Uncle will go and find him. Can you tell me which way the van went, I didn't see which direction the van took off in." Dean's heart sank when Frank told him he didn't know.

"Dean I don't know which way the van went only Steve knows, he is following the van right now as we speak. When he knows where the van is at he'll call us, then we can go and get your brother back." Frank could see that Dean was listening now.

"Joe and Robert are ya guys doing ok, ya to look a little pale to me. Sit down before you fall down, I know ya saw everything that happen to Sam." Bobby was concern for the two young boys.

"Frank how would Steve know to track a van, without the person seeing him in the mirror." Dean trying to get his mind over the fact that Steve is following the man.

"The reason why Steve knows how to do that Dean, is because we're both Police Officers for the Scot Dale Police Department." Frank saw the shock look in Dean eyes.

"What are you waiting for call for more back up, get a app or what ever to look for the van. I need to get my brother back now, I hope for that man's sake he doesn't hurt my brother or he's one dead man." Dean didn't care if Frank heard that or not, he could arrest him after they found Sammy.

They all went back to the cabin to wait for Steve's call, Frank told the owner of the store not to call the police. That he already did call and have someone looking, Frank and Steve both know the owner and knew they where police. As they waited for Steve to call for the location of the van, Dean was getting anxious and needed to do something. He wanted to get into the Impala and start looking, Bobby and Frank both said to wait for the call. It was three hours after Sam was kidnapped that Steve finally called, he told them the location and said he'll wait for them.

"That was Steve he gave me the location of where Sam is, it's an three hour drive so lets get a moving. Joe and Robert I want you guys to go to the store, and stay there until we get back understand me.' Frank said with a very stern voice.

Dean wanted to take the Impala to get his brother back, Frank said that his car will go faster then the Impala. After Frank made sure that they two younger boys were safe at the store, he, Bobby, and Dean headed to where Sam is. Dean pulled out the guns from the duffle bag and handed one to Bobby, he saw the look on Frank's face and smile.

"Our dad taught us how to shot guns at an early age, he was in the Marines and knew a lot about guns. We keep two on hand to be on the safe side, they are registered to me and Bobby so they are legal." Dean wanted Frank to know they can take care of themselves.

"That is good that your dad showed you that Dean, I just hope that Sam doesn't know how to use those. I've got a feeling that he can handle a gun if he has to, I'm a little nervous with teens and guns is all." Frank know all to well with teens and guns, in his line of work he sees it all to often.

****

After leaving the camp site with Sam in the van, the man drove for about three hours before he stop. He got out of the van and went and open the door, he pulled Sam out of the van roughly and drag him into the house. He drop Sam onto the hard wood floor with a thud, he went back and close the door and lock it. Yes they where far away from the city, he didn't want Sam getting away from him. His father will be here in a couple of hours, then he'll get his pay for taking the brat away from his brother. He look down at Sam and lick his lips again, he could have a little fun with him before his daddy comes for him. He bend down and unzipped Sam's coat and unbutton his shirt, he ran his hand over his chest and up his neck. He heard a faint moan coming from Sam, he knew that he'll be waking up soon then the fun will start.

Sam could feel a hand rubbing his chest and neck, the touch felt cold and hard to his skin. He knew that it wasn't Dean's touch, his touch was warm, caring, loving this was cold and hard. His head was pounding and he felt like he was about to vomit, he slowly turn his head away from the touch. Only to have his head turn back roughly, he wince by the pain it cause him and slowly open his eyes. He saw a blurry figure kneeling over him, he blink a couple of time to focus on the form. When he finally could see he saw a tall man looking down at him, he could see the lust in his eyes when he look at Sam. That look made Sam's skin crawl and sent shivers down his spine, he wanted nothing more to get away from this person. He tried to sit up and his head felt like it was swimming, he felt light headed and his limbs weren't doing what he wanted them to do. He sat there for a minute to get himself composed and figure out where he was, he look around and saw he was inside a house with the windows boarded up. He saw there was a chair and table in the middle of the floor, there was a bed in the corner by one of the windows. He crawled to the table and lifted himself up, his whole body felt like it was going to end up on the floor again. He half laid and half stood on the table he was using for support, when his head finally stop pounding he stood up on his own two feet. He was looking for a way out and saw the door, only to have his hopes crush when he saw the lock. He look back over to the man and stared at him, he ask him what he wanted with him and who he was.

"Who are you and what do you want with me." Sam tried to sound tough when he was shaking like a leaf.

"What I want Sam is for you to shut up, and sit on that chair until I tell you to get up." The man said through clench teeth.

"H-How do you know my name, who the hell are you and wha….." That was all that Sam got out when the man slap him across the face.

"I told you to shut up and sit down, he was right when he said you don't listen very well." The man said as he shoved Sam into the chair.

"Who's he? what are you talking about, just let me go and I won't tell anyone where you are at." Sam pleaded with the man.

"Boy you really don't listen do you, how many times do I have to say this." The man said with anger in his eyes, he was hoping that Sam would get him anger so he can have fun.

Sam sat there and look at the man and look around, he was trying to find something to hit the guy with. When he saw a pipe laying on the floor behind the man, he got up and pretended to walk to the window. As Sam pass the man to go look out the window, he bend down to grab the pipe that was on the floor. Before he could bend down the man grab his arm, he look at Sam then on the floor at the pipe. He look back at Sam with anger in his eyes, he bend down and pick up the pipe and look at it and then at Sam.

"So you where going to hit me with this right, well I guess I just ruin your chances." With out warning the man hit Sam with the pipe, he hit him in his ribs twice.

Sam yelled in pain as the pipe hit his ribs, he would've been on the floor if the man wasn't holding his arm. Sam breath through the pain and saw black dots in his eyes, he know he couldn't pass out on this guy. He fought the darkness that wanted to take him, he had to keep an eye on this guy cause he wasn't sure what he could do.

"How did that feel boy should we do it on the other side, your daddy told me I should hold you until he arrives. He didn't say what kind of shape you have to be in, so I could have my fun with you before he comes." The man said with glee in his eyes, he really wanted to have fun with Sam.

"W-What kind of fun are you talking about." Sam said through the pain, his ribs are really hurting now.

"You'll see what kind of fun I mean right now, I'm so going to enjoy what I've got plan for you." The man turn Sam around and pulled off his coat and shirt, he ran his hand down Sam's chest again while the other one held him up.

"Don't touch me you sick son of a bitch." Sam tried to get away from the man's hold, his grip was to tight for Sam to get away from.

"Now now Sam don't be like that, just stay there and enjoy the touching." The man's hand went past Sam's waist, and started to feel his private parts and started to unbuckle his belt.

Sam tense as the man started to feel his private parts, he started to panic when he unbuckle his belt. The man's other hand was feeling Sam's chest again, he held Sam tightly against his body and he kept feeling Sam. Sam knew he only had on chance to get away from him, he really didn't want to do it but he had to. He reach his hand behind his back and down the man's chest, he kept going until he found what he wanted. He close his eyes and try not to think what he was about to do, he grab the guys groan and squeeze as hard as he could. The man let go of Sam groaning in pain from what Sam did, Sam tried to run for the door to get away from him. The man grab Sam's arm and push him back on the floor, Sam look up at the man and saw pure anger in his eyes. Sam started to crawl away from the man , when he kick Sam in the stomach and the ribs. Sam curl in on himself from the pain and try to catch his breath, the man bend down and unbutton Sam's pants and pulled them off. Sam senses went into over drive and kick the man right in his groan as hard as he could, the man bend over in pain and laid on the floor. Sam found his chance and got up to get away from him, he head to one of the windows to get out from. He almost made it when he was grab from behind and shoved into the table, he could feel the man grab is boxer and went to undo his pants. Sam whole body froze for a moment when he realize what was happening, he struggle against the mans' hold only to he hit several times.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

****

Dean was going crazy in the car worrying about Sammy, he wish that Frank could move the car faster. He ask Frank for the fifteenth time how much further, Frank told Dean they are only twenty minutes away. Dean wanted to get behind the wheel himself and drive, he was going out of his mind with worried for Sammy. He couldn't get the feeling out of his stomach that something bad happen to Sam, he was going to make sure that son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did. Finally they pulled up to the house and got out of the car, Steve walk up to them and look at the guns in their hands.

"We'll tell you later right now I need to get to Sammy, is he still in th….." Dean blood went cold when he heard Sam scream NO.

Dean didn't even think when he ran to the door, there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting to Sammy. He kick the door so hard that he tore from the hinges, he did even stop to wait for the other's when he ran inside. What he saw made his blood boil and a low growl came from his throat, he ram right into the man who had Sam pin to the table. The man was on the floor before he knew he hit it, Dean started to hit the guy as hard as he could. He kept hitting him over and over again letting all his anger out, he didn't stop until Steve and Frank pulled him off. Dean was still fighting them to get back at him, he wanted that man to pay for what he did to Sammy. The only thing that brought Dean to his senses was Sammy cries, he could hear his brother whimpering 'please let me go' over and over again. Dean shrugged Steve and Frank off of him to get to Sam, he bend down to Sammy who was struggle against Bobby. Dean grab Sammy's face with his hands, he lifted Sam's eyes to his and started to talk to him.

"Sammy hey look at me kiddo, it's me your awesome big brother Dean. That's it calm down now Sammy, look at me ok just look in my eyes." Dean still kept his hands on Sam's face.

Sam was still in panic when Dean ram the guy off of him, Bobby tried to calm him down the best he could. He knew that the only person who can do that is Dean, he was glad when he came over and started to talk to Sam. Sam could feel hands on him and panic thinking it was the man, when his mind started to focus again he could feel warmer hands on him. Knowing that touch from his childhood he knew it was Dean, he started to calm down when he heard Dean's voice. He look up in Dean's eyes and started to cry, he was shaking so hard that he lean into Dean for comfort.

"That's it Sammy calm down now it's going to be ok, just let it all out kiddo I'm here now." Dean notice that Sam was only in his boxers, he look at the man and saw his pants were on done. Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest just thinking what his brother went through, he push Sam back a little he had to know it he did.

"Sammy he didn't…..I mean….you…please tell me no." Dean was so full of emotion he couldn't get it out.

"N-No Dean he didn't do that, I grab him there to get him off of me." Sam lowered his head in shame.

"Sammy there is nothing to be ashamed of ok, you did what you had to do I'm proud of you kiddo." Dean held Sam tight to his chest.

"That's right tiger we both are proud of you, fighting him off like that takes courage." Bobby said as he rub Sam's back, he knew that Dean comfort was enough for Sam but he needed the comfort to.

"Thanks for saying that I tried so hard to get him away from me, he would hit me if I struggle against him." Sam twitch from the hits on his body.

Dean look around for Sam's cloths so he could dress him, he look at Bobby who understood what Dean said. He got up and got Sam's cloths and help him dress, Dean help Sam put his shirt and coat on Bobby did his pants. Dean would've joke about this any other time dressing his brother, right now wasn't the time Sammy needed comfort. When they got Sam all dress they help him stand, he was leaning against the table then Frank and Steve came by with the man. He glare at Sam and smile and lick his lips, that send shivers down Sam's spine and he turn his head.

"Well at least your daddy would look at you different now, he should be here anytime now Sam." The man saw the shock in Dean's eyes.

"Wait what do you mean his daddy, what does he have to do with this." Dean anger was getting the better of him.

"His daddy paid me to bring him here to talk, the only thing he didn't know that I love teenagers." The man said with a wicked smile.

"How….why…you're a what…how could he do that." Dean was ready to hit something.

"Why don't you ask him when he gets here, if he doesn't see my van he won't come." The man said.

Frank look at the van and he remember what happen to his brother, he got the person who kidnapped his brother two years ago. He look at the man then hit him hard in the face, everyone look at him with shock in their eyes.

"This is the guy who took Jimmy Steve two years ago, I remember that van I saw it leaving the camp ground after Jimmy disappeared." Frank look at him with anger in his eyes.

"Well then we'll have to make him pay for what he did to Jimmy and Sam, how about we take him for a little drive before we take him in." Steve look over at Sam and Dean, he nodded at them and walk out the door.

Bobby, Dean and Sam waited for John to come to talk, Dean wanted Sam to leave with Bobby so he could talk with John. Sam put his foot down and said no, he was staying here and face his dad once and for all. Bobby wanted a piece of John for what he just did, they were all lost in their thoughts when John pulled up. Sam tense as he heard his dad's truck pulling up, Dean put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. When John walk into the house he stood in shock to see Dean and Bobby there. He look over at Sam and his face pale at what he saw, he saw black and blue marks on Sam's face and a cut lip. He saw the anger in Dean's and Bobby's eyes, he saw the same thing in Sammy's eyes anger towards his father.

"How could ya do that to yer own son Johnny, sending a child offender who abuse and kills them. What kind of father are ya damn idjit, I told ya not to talk to Sam anymore you damn fool" Bobby let all his anger out on John.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby, I didn't send any offenders to claim my son. I needed to talk to him in private, I don't know what kind of game you're pulling here." John was anger at Bobby for suggesting that.

"It's true dad Sammy was almost sexual assaulted by him, they guy beat the crap out of your son. If we didn't come when we did, I don't want to know what could've happen." Dean had so much anger at his dad right now.

"Sammy I didn't know he was like that son, you've got to believe me on this. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you again, I just want to talk to you in private away from Dean and Bobby." John felt really bad for what happen.

"I believe you dad when you said you didn't know he was an offender, you've hurt me so bad in the past that I've got no feelings for you. I told you not to talk to me anymore and I mean it, I don't want nothing to do with you dad I got Bobby now for my father." Sam saw the hurt in his father's eyes and he didn't care he put it there.

"Sammy please don't say that to me, you do care about me I'm your father." John started to head to Sam until Dean step in the way.

"You stay away from my brother Dad, you heard him he wants nothing to do with you. You discus me so much that I've got not feelings for you, I don't ever want you to get a hold of Sammy again." Dean made it clear by pushing John away from Sam.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way son, don't even lay a hand on me again either or else." John was fuming at Dean.

Without any warning Dean went off on John, he hit his father so hard that he fell to the ground. He got on top of his dad and started to hit him over and over again, even though his dad was yelling at him to stop. He didn't care if when his dad started to beg for him to stop, Dean kept hitting him until Bobby and Sam got him off. Dean was breathing so hard and shaking with anger, he wanted so bad to kill his dad if he could. John got up off the floor and look at his sons with hurt and anger in his eyes, he look at Bobby with such a glare that Sam flinch from it. He didn't want his dad to go after Bobby, so he ask him if they could leave now and go back to his house. Bobby took Sam by the arm and lead him away from John, keep himself between John and Sam so no harm will come to him. As they past John he grab Bobby and hit him right in the jaw, he grab Sam so hard that he yelled out in pain and slap him. Dean hit his dad again in the head to get him off of Sammy, as he turn to see John getting up to go after Sammy. Dean rush in front of Sam and pulled his gun out, he took aim at his dad and fired the gun.

**That's all for this chapter I hope it wasn't to boring or long, we'll see what happen to John in the next chapter. I think this time he'll learn his lesson and stay away from Sammy, well I hope he'll learn to stay away from Sammy.**

**Next chapter will deal with the after math of this, and how Sam will cope with all of this. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know what happen with this story, I did have letter to divide each scene in the stories. I've got know idea what happen to them, I'm sorry if reading it this way is difficult. I hope this chapter will have the letters between each scene, once again I'm sorry for this I tried to fix it but don't know how.**

* * *

After Dean hit him in the head, John laid there trying to get his mind to refocus. He look up at his sons with very anger eyes, he started to get up to confront them only to look up at a gun. He really didn't think that Dean would shot him, he got half way up from the floor when he heard the gun go off. He fell back to the floor holding his left shoulder, he look up at his sons with pain fill eyes. He could see Dean was pushing Sam out the door, Bobby was helping Dean getting Sam out of the house. He could see the shock look in Sam's eyes, and the anger look in Dean's and Bobby's eyes as they left. He laid there for a second before he called out to Sam, he wanted his son to know that he really didn't know about the guy.

"S-Sam I really didn't know that he was a molester, I would've never sent him here to get you. You've got to believe me son on this, I didn't mean for any of this to happen Sam." John said while he was holding back the pain.

"Is that suppose to make this all better Dad, telling that to Sammy now after he was almost molested. Why didn't you just called me or Bobby to talk to Sammy, why did you go and get someone who loves teenage boys." Dean really wanted to know why before he left the house.

"If I would've called you or Bobby to talk to Sam alone, would you or Bobby let him come to talk to me." John look up at Dean with sadness in his eyes.

"Bobby or I would've let you talk to Sam on the phone with us being there, having him met you the answer would be no Dad. I don't trust you to be with Sammy alone at any time, what you pulled now you'll never see your son again." Dean turn and walk through the door, not once looking back at his dad.

John watch as Dean walk out the door never once looking back a him, he laid there on the floor in pain. Not just the pain in his shoulder from the bullet, but also with the pain in his heart that he'll never see Sam again. He got himself to a sitting position and got his phone out, he needed some help to get the bullet out of his shoulder. He open his phone and scrolled down to one person who can help him, he press talk when he came to the number.

* * *

When Bobby and Dean got Sam out of the house they look for a vehicle, the only one they saw besides John's was the van. Bobby open the door and hot wire the van, he was careful not to touch things with his hand. He then went to the sliding door and open it with a rag, he put a sheet over the carpet and let Dean and Sam sit on it. He told them not to touch anything that is in the van, just in case if they needed it for evidence. He got into the driver seat using the rag to put the van into gear, he made sure he only touch a small part of the steering wheel. When they arrived back at the camp ground, they saw Frank and Steve waiting for them with their younger brothers. When Bobby park the van he was careful getting out, he did want to damage any kind of evidence. He went to the siding door and open it for Dean and Sam, after they got out Bobby grab the sheet and threw it away.

"We tried not to touch to much in the van on the way here, hopefully we didn't ruin any of the evidence that was in there." Dean was telling Steve and Frank.

"That is ok we don't need the van for anything, the guy confess to molesting and killing his victims. He'll be in jail for the rest of his life, he even admitted to killing my brother Jimmy two years ago." Frank said with sadness and anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry for what happen to your brother Frank, I know putting him behind bars won't bring him back." Dean felt bad for Frank and his little brother, he couldn't imagine loosing Sammy that way.

"Thanks for saying that Dean it's mean a lot to me and Joe, I'm glad that Sam is safe and back with you and your Uncle." Frank could see the terrifying look in Sam's eyes.

Frank could see that Sam wasn't taking it very well, he's seen that look in a lot of young adults faces. He knew that Sam would have to talk to someone about his ordeal, he didn't want to say anything in front of Sam. He would wait until he can get Dean and Bobby alone to talk, hopefully it will happen before they leave.

Dean could sense that Sam was getting a little nervous being around everyone, he wanted to get his brother inside the cabin as soon as he could. He knew that Sam would feel more comfortable inside, so he told Frank that he was going to take Sam back to the cabin. As Dean lead Sam away Frank grab Bobby by the arm, he wanted to tell Bobby that Sam was going to need someone to talk to. Dean could see that Frank wanted to talk to Bobby alone, he would ask Bobby later what's it was about right now Sam needed his attention.

"Bobby I can see that Sam will have a hard time with this, is there someone he could talk to about what happen." Frank was hoping that Bobby would take it as a friendly offer.

"I was thinking the same thing myself Frank, Sam has been a little quite then normal since we left the house. Yes I've got a friend who is a Pastor who knows Sam, I'll give him a call when we get back home." Bobby would called Pastor Jim as soon as he could.

"That's good Bobby that you have a friend that is a Pastor, Sam is going to need to talk this out to him. I know Dean would want to help his brother, sometimes an outsider is better for the job then someone who's family. I'm not trying to step on toes here Bobby that's not my intention, I know from experience about this from what happen with Jimmy. Joe shut down on us after Jimmy disappeared that fateful day, he's never gotten over that still and it's been two years." Frank wish he could do more for his brother.

"I know you mean well Frank when it comes to Sam's well fare, I can tell you this what me and Dean will be there for him. Pastor Jim knows Sam since he was three years old, he's become a major influence in Sam's life as he grow older. Sam could always trust Jim to talk to about his problems, I know that he could do the same this time." Bobby was hoping he was telling the truth on this.

"That's good Bobby that you got a friend like that, I wish we had someone like that for Joe. I'll come over tomorrow before we leave and say good bye, I want to make sure that Sam is doing ok before we leave." Frank shook Bobby's hand before going back to Joe.

Steve came running out from the store he needed to tell Frank and Bobby what he heard, he was glad that Sam or Dean wasn't there when he told them the news.

"Hey guys come over here for a minute, I don't want Joe or Robert to here this. The guy who took Sam is wanted for 10 abduction on kids from the age of 12 to 18, all 10 of the kids he took never been found to this day their bodies are still missing. The guy's name is Jack Willis he's 39 years old and lives in Flag Staff Arizona, he was arrested three years ago when he tried to get a boy into his car. At the time he lived in Colorado Springs, Colorado, they held him for two days doing a back ground check on him. When they found nothing the first time they let him go, they did some more back ground on him cause of his fondness of kids. They found that while he was there three kids disappeared never to be found, they went to get him back for more question since he was the last one to see them alive. He left town that day and they never found him, when they heard of the disappearance of the kids around here they call the police. Telling them about Jack Willis past with kids and what they knew, at the time in Colorado he drove a camper so they gave them the information on the camper. Not realizing that he turn it in for the white van when he go to Arizona, he stayed under the radar all this time taking seven more kids." Steve was really anger after he was done.

"Sam would've been his 11 victim if we didn't stop him, I…what am I suppose to tell him." Bobby was in shock at almost loosing Sam to this mad man.

"Don't say anything to Sam about this at all Bobby, wait until gets over the shock of what happen to him. Tell him now and you just might end up loosing him, have him talk with your Pastor friend for a couple of weeks then let him know." Frank could see that Bobby's face was paling.

"I've got to tell Dean about this so he knows, something this big would be on the news to. We need to make sure that Sam doesn't hear about this, we'll have to be with him when he is watching T.V. and turn the news off." Bobby knew that this was going to be hard to do, for Sam's sake he'll do it.

"Bobby I'm sorry for laying this all on you like this, I wanted you to know about this now. So this way you can keep an eye open when this hit's the news, cause something this big won't stay out of the news for to long." Steve felt bad for Bobby.

"No I'm glad that you did tell me Steve, now me and Dean could keep an eye on the news. I would have to tell Dean about this so he knows what's going on, I know I'm going to have one anger older brother to deal with." Bobby said his thanks and headed back to the cabin and his boys.

* * *

Three days after Bobby told Dean on what he knew about Jack, they made sure that Sam didn't watch T.V. by himself. When they went to the store for anything Bobby would take the newspaper, he didn't want Sam to hear the front page about the killings. They knew eventually Sam would hear about Jack Willis and the missing kids, they couldn't be with him 24/7 so they did their best on keeping it away.

When ever Sam would go out of the cabin he would stay on the porch, he wouldn't leave the porch unless Dean or Bobby was with him. When it came time for them to leave Sam would stay inside the cabin, until it was time for them to leave is when Bobby went to go get Sam. On the way back to the Salvage Yard Dean tried to make a conversation with his brother, the only response he got was a shoulder shrug or a yes or no. Dean was really worried about Sam state of mind, he really wanted to talk with his brother about it. When they get back to Bobby's house they would call Pastor Jim, Sam always talk with the Pastor about anything they had a close bond with each other. When they finally got back home they unpack the car, Sam said inside on the couch with his knees up to his chest. His eyes always looking down like he was embarrass, he stayed their until it was time for bed. Dean help Sam to get ready for bed, he waited for his brother to get change before he came back into the room. He covered Sam with the blankets and rub his hand through his hair, he felts knots in his stomach and his heart hurt for his brother. He turn towards the door and look back at Sam, he would do anything to get his baby brother back to him.

When Dean came back down the steps he heard Bobby talking with Pastor Jim, the more he listen to Bobby the anger he got at his dad for all of this. He knew that he would have to keep his anger under control, they would get Sam better then he'll deal with his dad.

"Hi Jim this is Bobby Singer calling, how are ya doing these days." Bobby was glad that Jim was at church.

"_I'm doing just fine Bobby, how are you and the boys holding up." Jim knew what happen with John and the others from Caleb and Joshua._

"That is what I'm calling you about Jim, we've got a little problem with Sam. Something bad happen to him when we were at the Canyon, and wanted to know if you can help him through this." Bobby went into all the details on what just happens.

"_How could John be that stupid of a man to do that, why didn't he just called you guys to talk with Sam. I've got every intention on getting a hold of that man and beat him, right now my focus will be on Sam and getting him better. I can be there tomorrow afternoon or evening Bobby, I'll let them know here I'll be out of touch for awhile." Jim really wanted to be there for Sam. _

"That will be great Jim we'll be waiting for you, yes Dean is with me to and he's doing the best he can." Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

"So what did Jim say Bobby, will he be here to help Sammy out." Dean said with a very tired and sad voice.

"Jim said he'll be here tomorrow sometime Dean, why don't you go and get some sleep Ace. You look dead tired standing there, you're going to need your sleep just like me." Bobby said as he stretch his arms back.

Just as they both head upstairs Bobby cell phone went off, after he was done talking Dean could see he was happy.

"What?." Dean said with a confuse look.

"That was Frank calling, he wanted us to know that Jack pleaded guilty to all charges against him. He won't be going to trial since he admitted to all the crimes, they are holding him in jail right now until he is transfer to prison in two days." Bobby was happy and sad at the same time, happy that Jack is gong to be put away. Sad because Sam is still hurting from what Jack did to him.

"Good Bobby that's real good, I'm glad that he is going to prison. Even though that is to good for him, they should tear him apart limb by limb." Dean normally don't think that way about people, to him Jack is not a person.

Dean check on Sam before he took a shower and went to bed, his already feeling a little better knowing that Jim is coming. He's hoping that Sammy would open up to Jim and talk about what happen, he was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard Sam screaming in his sleep.

* * *

_Sam could feel cold hard hands touching his arms and legs, he tried to turn away from the touch only to be hit. He open his eyes and saw Jack looking down at him, he held his breath for a moment before letting it out. He tried to move his arms and legs but he couldn't, he look and saw that they were tied to the bed. He struggle against his binds to break free from them, the more he struggle the ropes dug into his skin._

"_Now Sam just lay there and enjoy, you're going to enjoy this as much as I do." Jack said with an evil smirk in his face._

"_Dean! Bobby! " Sam started to call for his brother and friend._

"_They won't come and save you this time Sammy boy, your all mine to do as I wish with no one stopping me." Jack took his hand and slid it down Sam's chest._

"_Please don't leave me alone this is only a dream, you're suppose to be in jail." Sam whimper when Jack hand got to his groan. _

"_This is no dream Sammy boy you can feel my touch, I can see that you are enjoying it." Jack brought his hand back to Sam's chest._

"_No please leave me alone don't touch me, please go away and get off of me." Sam kept saying over and over again._

"_Oh come on Sammy just lay there and enjoy, you'll like it when I'm done with you." Jack said as he got on the bed._

"_NO PLEASE NO LEAVE ME ALONE." Sam was shouting._

Dean was awaken by Sam's screams and look at his brother's bed, he saw it was empty and got out of his. He found Sam sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest, he was screaming for him to stop and leave him alone. Dean knelt down next to Sam and held his face in his hands, he talk in a soft voice at first to get Sam's attention. When that didn't work his voice got a little louder as an order, he got a response from Sam then and it broke his heart.

"Hey Sammy look at me kiddo, look into my eyes Sam." Dean said in a soft voice at first, then he tried it in a stronger more authority voice.

"SAM! Hey I said look at me, look into my eyes Sam." Dean held his breath when Sam look into his eyes, what Dean saw was fear and terror.

"D'n" Sam said in a soft voice.

"Yeah kiddo it's me Dean, you're safe here Sam." Dean was carding Sam's hair to calm him down.

"He w-was here t-the man was here, keep him away from me please." Sam started to panic and was looking around the room.

"Sammy he isn't here kiddo his in jail, he'll never come after you again." Dean was rubbing Sam's neck to calm his little brother down.

Sam look around the room to see if Dean was right, the only other person he saw was Bobby. He calm started to calm down by Dean's touch, his touch always calm Sam down since he was little. To Sam Dean's touch was of love and warmth, when he felt that he felt save in Dean's embrace. Sam grab Dean's neck and started to cry, Dean rub his hands up and down Sam's back gently. Dean hated to see h is brother like this in such panic, he will be glad when Jim comes and talks with Sam. He lifted Sam in his arms and put him back into bed, Bobby help Dean get Sam comfortable in bed before going back to his own. Dean sat there on the edge of the bed until Sam was asleep, he went to get back into his bed when Sam grab his arm. He look at his brother with sad eyes, Dean knew what Sam wanted and gave his brother the comfort he needed.

Sam was to scared to let his brother go and held on tight, the tears coming down his cheeks like a leaking faucet. He felt Dean and Bobby get him back into his own bed, he felt Dean rubbing his head to put him to sleep. When Dean stop Sam grab for his hand and look at him, right now he did feel like a five year old wanting his big brother. He wanted some comfort from his brother and to protect him from his dreams, he fell asleep in the warmth of his brothers arms and the feeling of safety.

* * *

In the morning Bobby was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and the boys, he knew that Jim would be here in a couple of hours to. He wanted Sam all ready for when Jim gets here, then he and Dean will give them sometime alone to talk. Bobby was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dean coming down, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see who it was. He smile as he saw Sam coming into the kitchen, he look more alive then he did a couple of days ago. His eyes were dull still and he keep looking down, he would look up to smile at Bobby then look back down again. Bobby wish he could just take all the pain away from him, he knew to that it was up to Sam to make the fist move. After breakfast Sam help Bobby with the dishes, he knew in time that Sam will open up to them. They just have to be patience and let him do it, they can't push him into talking without him closing up. They all sat in the living room talking about past hunts, and laugh at some of the things they did for fun. Sam sat on the same couch with Dean, he was sitting at the other end of it. He would keep his knees to his chest like he was protecting himself, he wouldn't get any closer to his brother.

Sam was startled when he heard a knock on the door, Bobby put his hands up telling Sam to calm down. He went to open the door and Pastor Jim walk in, he smile at Dean who smile back at him. He look over at Sam who kept his eyes down, he walk over to Sam and sat down next to him. He turn and look at Dean and Bobby and nodded, they both left the room and went outside to sit on the porch. They knew if anyone could get Sam to open it would be Jim, Dean was going crazy sitting out there and not in the room with Sam. Next thing he heard was Sam crying really hard, Dean's big brother mode kick in an wanted to be with Sam. Bobby grab his arm and push him back into the chair, he glared at Dean and told him to sit and be still. Every fiber in Dean wanted to be in there with Sam comforting him, he knew if he did Sam would clam up on Jim.

* * *

"Hey Sam how are you doing kiddo." Jim look at Sam.

"I'm ok just a little tired." Sam said in such a small voice that Jim almost didn't hear it.

"I don't think you are ok tiger, do you want to talk about it." Jim laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"T-talk about w-what." Sam kept his eyes down.

"Sam I know what happen to you in the house, Bobby and Dean are concern about you kiddo. Why don't you tell me when you're ready, I'm not going anywhere for a while." Jim said in low comforting voice.

Sam look up and saw the loving face of the Pastor, what he saw was understanding, caring, love like he always did. Sam could feel the hot tears coming up, he tried to hold them back not to feel weak. Jim saw the tears coming in Sam's eyes, he smile at Sam showing him he understandings him.

"I tried I tried so hard to get him off of me, I didn't like the way he was touching me. every time I fought him off he would hit me, then he would start over again rubbing his hands on me." Sam said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Sam son you did fight back the best you could, he was a lot bigger then you Sam and stronger. Dean told me that you where fighting him when he ran inside, was he telling me the truth or was he fibbing." Jim waited for Sam response.

"No he was telling the truth about that Pastor Jim, I was fighting so hard to get him off of me. I almost got away three times only to be push back, he then would hit me harder each time I would try to run." Sam was shaking just thinking about it.

"It's ok Sam you're safe here in Bobby's house, I'm here with you and Dean and Bobby are out there. Jack is in jail waiting to go to prison as we speak, he won't be back again to do anything to you." Jim smile warmly at Sam.

"H-he won't be back to hurt me anymore." Sam eyes got real big.

"No Sam he won't be getting out for a very long time." Jim could see Sam relax a little, he could tell there was something else that was bothering him.

"Pastor would God punish me for what happen, I was weak for letting him take me away." There were tears coming down Sam's face.

"No Sam God will not punish you for what happen, it wasn't your fault son so don't blame yourself. I know there is something else you want to talk about, I think I know what it is tell me if I'm wrong Sam." Jim knew deep down that Sam thinks that his brother don't like him anymore.

"I don't think that Dean likes me anymore after what happen, he thinks I'm a disgrace to him for being so weak. I don't think I could handle knowing that is what Dean is thinking, I don't think he wants to be around me." Sam bowed his head again.

"Sam why would you think that about your brother." Jim took Sam's chin in his hand and lifted his head.

"Cause he doesn't look or talk to me, he'll sit there and look the other way. He thinks I'm dirty like a stain that can't be wash away, I don't like….I just him to look at me." Sam put his head on Jim shoulder and cried.

Jim sat there and held Sam for a long time, he needed to talk with Dean to. He needed to get these two boys back together again, he knew that Dean doesn't think of Sam that way at all. They need to get Sam to believe that that Dean loves him, he'll stay as long as he is needed here to help out the brothers and Bobby.

* * *

**That's all with this chapter, next one will be with Jim getting Sam to realize that Dean does love him.\**

**John will be at a friend house nursing his shoulder, he'll be calling Bobby to talk with him.**


	17. Chapter 17

**After this chapter there will be one more, then this story is done.**

**This chapter will see how Jim help Sam, he'll talk with Dean about what Sam said.**

* * *

Jim needed to talk to Dean about what Sam said to him, he called Dean and Bobby in to have a talk. He was still holding Sam in his arms when they walk in, Dean could tell that Sam was sleeping by his breathing. Bobby help Jim lay Sam on the couch, so that the young man would be comfortable. Jim walk up to Dean and lead him to the Library, he needed to talk to him alone about Sam's insecurities. When they walk into the room Jim close the door, he motion Dean to sit on one of the chairs. Jim pulled the other chair up to Dean's to talk to him, he sat there for a moment thinking on what to say first.

"Dean how do you think Sam is handling on what happen to him." Jim needed to know what Dean is thinking.

"I know he thinks it's his fault for what happen to him, that he is having nightmares over what happen. He's been really quite for the last few days, I don't know how to talk to him to help him with this." Dean put his head in his hands, he feels like he is failing Sam somehow.

"Sam thinks that you don't love him anymore, he said that he feels dirty like a stain on the floor. I know that you love your brother very much Dean, he needs to know that you'll be there for him." Jim saw the shock in Dean's eyes.

"Jim I love Sammy very much and this doesn't change that, what happen to him isn't his fault. I'll always be there for Sammy no matter what, I was just giving him some space that I thought he wanted.. I want to comfort him in my arms, telling him it's going to be alright now. I-I just don't now how to deal with this Jim, I really have no words to say that would help him. I can't get that picture out of my mind, with Jack leaning over Sammy to…." Dean couldn't finish what he was going to say, he let the tears fall feeling ashamed with himself.

Jim sat there looking at Dean with wide eyes, he didn't even realize how Dean would react. He knew that Dean was the first one to go in, seeing Jack in that position with his brother knowing how close he came. Dean must be really punishing himself for letting it happen, even though it was out of both brothers hands.

"Dean it must have been really hard for you to see that, I can't even imagine what was going through your mind. I don't know why I would react to seeing Jack on Sam, knowing what they man could've done if you didn't stop him. You and Sam both need to get this out in the open, tell each other your feelings on what happen in the house." Jim knew they needed to talk to each other.

Before Dean could answer someone knock on the door, they both look when the door open it was Bobby.

"Sorry to interrupt yer talk guys, Sam is up looking for you Dean." Bobby hated to bother them knowing they needed this talk, Sam woke up scared and wanted his brother.

"That's ok Bobby we were just finishing our talk, you can go and check up on your brother and talk to him. You two need to talk things over and get them out in the open, so that the healing can begin between you to." Jim got up and walk out the door.

* * *

John went to see his friend Joe Bear walker to get the bullet out of his shoulder, he was in the next town over hunting a skin walker. He told John where the hotel was and gave him direction, when John got there he knock on the door. Joe let him in and started to give him the Miranda Rights, he was really upset with John's attitude towards Sam. He heard what he did to Sam and Dean after the wolf attack, he couldn't believe that John would say and do those things. He's friend needed his help and he never turn it down, he needed to tell John on what he thought about it. Joe told John to sit on the chair by the table, he had all the first aid supplies he needed out on the table. He gave John some whiskey to drink first to numb the pain, he put alcohol on the wound to sterilize it. He poured alcohol over the knife he was using, telling John to brace himself he started to get the bullet out. He could hear John hiss through the pain as he search, when he found the bullet using the tweezers to get the bullet out. He poured more alcohol over the wound to get it clean, grabbing a sterile bandage he covered the wound taping it in place.

When Joe was done cleaning the wound on his shoulder, John's face was covered in sweat from the pain. He took another drink of whiskey before he laid down, Joe wanted him to stay for a few days to make sure no infection sets in. This gave them some time to talk about what happen between him and Sam, he wanted to know why he thought Sam needed that kind of punishment.

"John why the hell did you treat your son like that, you knew he wouldn't be sleeping on a hunt. He would never let Dean get hurt on purpose, telling him to go to Bobby's to keep him away from Dean. What kind of father have you become John, I never for once think you would do that to Sam. On top of all that you hit him with a belt, do you know how many marks they found on his back. Then you get a child molester to grab your son, did you even think of checking him out before you've done that. Now you lost all your rights to Sam to be your son, you even lost Dean knowing that he would follow Sam anywhere. How does that make you feel John right now, that you just screwed yourself up big time with both of your sons." Joe look at John with very dark eyes.

"How do you think I feel loosing Sam like that, I feel like crap for all the things I did to him. Just because I was being selfish and my pride was hurt, I keep telling he needs to be in this battle for his mother death, Knowing that he has no memory of her since he was only six months old, telling him that she died in his room protecting him. I should've know that pushing him into this would make him feel that way, thinking that his mother hated him cause I never told him how much she loved him. Now I lost all my rights to my son whom I loved from day one, from the time he came home from the hospital and now. I've never told him how much I love him in a long time, so I can see why he thinks that Mary and I hate him so much." John could feel the tears in his eyes and wipe them away.

"This is something you need to tell your sons John, maybe when things die down call Bobby again. Ask him if you can see Sam on his terms not yours, let him know how sorry you're for what happen the last month. Never know Bobby might be able to talk Sam and Dean in seeing you, it might take a long time to regain their trust again. Tell Sam how you feel about him John before it's to late, he needs to know that you still love him very much. Yeah it's going to be an uphill battle to get him to see you, do it when Sam is ready to talk to you. It might take a month or a year for him to come around, do it when he is comfortable enough to be around you. You can stay here until I kill the skin walker then we've got to go, there is another hunt a state over with a black dog you can come with if you like." Joe said as he walk out the door.

* * *

Dean walk out of the Library to go talk to Sammy, he saw his brother sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest. Dean sat down on the couch and look over at Sam, he could tell his brother was upset by the tear marks on his cheek. He took his hand and put it on Sam's shoulder, he saw how Sam leaned into his touch and look up. The look Dean saw in Sam's eyes almost made him cry, he just wanted to grab his brother and hug him. Dean wanted to say some comforting words to Sam, instead he did what Jim told him to do. He wanted until Sam started to talk to him, then he would tell his brother how he feels about what happen.

"Dean do you not like me anymore cause of what happen, you don't even look or talk to me." Sam said in such a low voice it was almost a whisper.

"Sammy of course I like you little brother I love you very much, I was just having a hard time with this to. If I was with you that day this would've never happen to you, I blame myself for what happen to you Sammy." Dean couldn't look at Sammy then.

"Dean this wasn't your fault for what happen to me, I should've been more alert to my surroundings. I was in a rush to see Joe and Robert before they left, I didn't really see the van until I was being pulled into it." Sam took Dean chin and lifted his head, so they could look into each others eyes.

"Sammy you shouldn't blame yourself either cause it wasn't your fault, the only person who is to blame is Dad. He is the one who sent Jack to come and get you, he should've check his back ground before he sent him." Dean was getting angry at his Dad again, he inhaled to calm him down to talk with Sammy.

"Dean I should've fought harder to get away from him, I'm just a weak person like Dad said…" That was all that Sam got out when Dean cut him off.

"Sammy you're not weak at all kiddo, I never want to hear you say that again. You fought him off long enough for us to get there, didn't you tell me that you grab and kick him in his family jewels. You tried to get away from him he was just to strong for you, he would've been to strong for me to kiddo to get away from him." Dean knew that wasn't true he could've taken the guy down.

"Dean you would've put him down on the ground with one hit, you're a lot stronger then me and a better fighter. I don't know how long I fought against him before you came, during that time he pin me against his chest or the table. He even got my pants and shirts off of me when he had me pin, he almost got my boxers off holding me down on the table. You would've never let that happen to you am I right, I mean you came in and got him pin on the floor in two seconds. I don't know why you want me as your brother right now, You should leave my sorry ass behind and walk out the door." Sam couldn't look at Dean anymore.

"Sammy I wouldn't want another brother I like the one I have now, I would never leave you behind or walk out on you. The day Mom put you in my arms for the first time, you grab my little finger and smile at me with those puppy dog eyes. I knew from then on you would have me wrap around your little finger, no matter what you did since then I was always behind you." Dean wanted Sam to know how much he really cares.

Sam look really good in Dean's eyes to see if he was telling the truth, he could always tell when Dean is lying by his eyes. He could see that every word he said was true and from the heart, he knew that Dean would always be there for him. He smile at his brother for the first time in three days, he could feel the tears in his eyes and wipe them away.

Dean could see that Sam finally realize that he loves him very much, no matter what happen in the house he doesn't see Sam as a disgrace. He smile at how Sammy was trying to hide his tears from him, he grab his brother into a hug and held him tight.

Jim and Bobby watch the boys from the kitchen giving them some privacy, they didn't want to intrude on the brothers talk. They both could tell that what ever Dean said to Sam calm him down, they could see how relax Sam was now after the talk. They both smile at both brothers as they hug each other, Bobby could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"Bobby if I didn't know you I would say you became a big softy." Jim laugh at Bobby's look.

"Don't go and tell everyone ya damn idjit, I would lie about it if ya did." Bobby smile at Jim's expression when he called him an idjit.

"Is that way to talk to a man of the cloth Bobby, maybe you need to come and confess your sins." Jim look away from Bobby and back to the boys.

* * *

John thought about what Joe said to him yesterday about calling Bobby, he knew that he broke all trust with Sam and Dean. He really wanted to try to regain their trust again, he knew to that it would take a long time to do it. He's been looking at his phone all morning long, he had Bobby's number on his screen three times already. He lost his nerves when he went to hit the call button, he close his phone each time afraid of what he would hear. Finally he said to himself 'such it up Winchester and get it over with,' he scroll down to Bobby's number again and hit call. He was about to hang up the phone when Bobby answered, John was quite at first before he said anything.

"This is Singer what do ya want." Bobby's gruff voice boom over the speaker.

"Uhm Bobby this is John can we talk for a few minutes." John wasn't sure how Bobby would react.

When Bobby heard John's voice over the phone his anger started to boil, he wasn't sure why he would be calling him. He tried to hide his anger when he spoke to John, at least this time he was calling and not coming over.

"What do ya want now Johnny Boy." Bobby said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Bobby I know you're still mad at me for what happen, you've got every right to be anger at me. I'm sorry for what I did to Sammy and Dean, I was stupid for doing all that and I'll never forgive myself. I know I've got no right to ask this from you, I would like to talk to Sammy on your terms if he wants to talk to me." John was getting nervous when there was no response to his request.

"Why do you want to talk to Sam about John, I've got ever reason to ask this question before I saw anything." Bobby wanted to know what was up John's sleeve.

"I want to tell him how sorry I am for what I've done to him, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him. I shouldn't push him into hunting for something he doesn't know about, he has no memory of his mother like Dean and I. He really don't know the whole story of his mother's death, I want to tell him the truth about why she died. He has the right to know that about her, and how much she loved him very much." John was hoping that Bobby would say yes.

"Dean already told Sam how much his mother loved him, as for the other part I don't think he should know that. I don't think it's a good idea to tell him why she died in his room, they only thing he knows is that she loved him very much." Bobby didn't like that idea at all, especially now with him being so freak out.

"Bobby Sammy does have a right to know why his mom died, she died to protect him from the Demon. He needs to know this so he doesn't think she hates him, that is the furthest thing from the truth Bobby she loved him. Please let me talk with Sammy you and Dean can be there to, I won't do anything stupid again I promise I won't." John knew his promise isn't worth anything right now.

"Let me talk with Sam and Dean John, then I'll call you back to tell you what they said. Don't count on Sam coming to see you anytime soon, I'm not going to force him to into this at all. This will be up to Sam and Sam alone if he wants to, do you hear me on this John do something stupid you'll never see him." Bobby wanted John to know how serious he is about this.

"I understand Bobby what ever Sammy wants to do I'll deal with it, I promise I won't do anything stupid like before. I'll wait for your phone called to let me know, if he says no then I'll try later and see if he wants to talk." John was not going to ruin it this time with Sammy, what ever his decision is he'll deal with it.

"Just as long as I have your word you won't do something stupid, if you do you'll never seen Sam again. I'll take him someplace you'll never find him, you know that I would do this John so be careful." Bobby disconnect his called with John, he look up and saw Sam and Dean standing there.

"Bobby I don't ever want to see Dad again, please don't make me go see him. I want nothing to do with that man at all, please don't make me go to him Bobby." Sam was pleading with Bobby.

"Sam I told John that it was up to you tiger to talk with him, if you don't want to talk to him then I'll call him back. He said that he'll take what ever your decision you make, he promise me that he wouldn't do anything stupid this time." Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him down.

"How can you be sure he'll keep his promise, you told him before to stay away and he didn't. He kept coming after me ever time, each time he hurt him with his words or hands." Sam look at Bobby then at Dean.

"Sammy this time Dad will listen to Bobby, like he said if he doesn't we'll leave for good. Bobby and I will both take you someplace that Dad wouldn't fine you, we'll stay with you until he comes to his senses." Dean won't let his Dad get to Sammy this time.

"What happens if he doesn't Dean how long are we suppose to hide, Bobby does have a life besides us he has a job to. He can't just get up and leave it all behind him, I won't let him do that just for me it's not worth it." Sam really didn't want Bobby to do that, he knew deep down that is what Bobby would do.

"Sam lets come to that bridge when we cross it ok, let me call your daddy and tell him what you said. He said that he'll except your answered no matter what, lets see if he can keep his word and not come over here. By the way Sam if he does come to that for us to leave, yes I would leave everything behind to keep you safe." Bobby wanted Sam to know that he would do what ever it takes to keep him safe.

"My answered will be no Bobby, I do not want to see Dad at anytime. I don't want him to call you anymore to see how I'm doing, he is to need to leave us alone for good." Sam said in a very stern voice.

"Ok then lets call your daddy back and tell him Sam." Bobby said as he scroll down to John's name.

Dean watch as Bobby dial John's number to tell him what Sammy said, he knew by Sam's voice that he wasn't joking about it. His little brother wanted nothing to do with their dad anymore, Dean will back Sammy up on his decision. When it really comes down to it Dean felt the same, he didn't want anything to do with his Dad. After everything he put Sammy through in the last month was uncalled for, if he never sees his dad again he'll be happy. Just as long as Sammy and Bobby is there with him his happy, he was jerk out of his thoughts by Bobby talking with their dad.

"John this is Bobby calling back, Sam's answer is no." Bobby could hear a pin drop at the silence.

"Alright Bobby is that what Sam wants then I've got to take it, I'm not happy about the decision but I'll except it." John said with sadness in his voice, he has no one else to blame put himself.

"One other thing that Sam wants you to do, he wants you not to call me anymore to talk about him." Bobby could hear the disappointment in John's sigh.

"I got to do what Sammy wants then, this will be the last time we'll talk Bobby. Tell Sam that I'm sorry for everything, and that I love him and Dean very much." With that John hung up the phone, knowing that this is his last time talking with his friend.

"Your daddy said that he was sorry Sam, and that he loves you and Dean very much. I'm glad that he'll keep his promise to us, in some way I do feel sorry for John loosing his only two sons. Now it's gone and I'm glad that I've got to wonderful sons right here, I love you two very much and thanks for excepting me as a father figure." Bobby could see the looks in the boys eyes, knowing that this will come and bit him in the ass.

"Are you two ok with my decision on this with Dad, this is something I need to do for right now. Maybe later down the road I'll talk to him, right now I just can't be around him." Sam was hoping that they would except it.

"What ever you decided Sammy is fine by me, I'll be with you all the way little brother. We'll probably get on Bobby's nerves at some point, he will be on his toes with us hanging around right old man." Dean dodge Bobby hit with his hat.

"I'll show you who is old you damn idjit, one of these days Sam your brother will get a beating." Bobby smile at his sons.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, like I said the next one will be the last one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter on For the Love of Sammy, thank you all for liking this story.**

* * *

After John ending his call with Bobby he close his phone, he sat there for a long time looking out the window. His eyes were moist with tears and he didn't wipe them away, he lowered his head to his hands and cried. He couldn't blame Sammy for not seeing him anymore, what he did to his son drove Sam away from him. Not only did he loose Sammy he lost Dean to, he knew where Sammy went Dean would follow. In on month he destroyed the love and respect from his sons, and the only person to blame is himself and no one else. John didn't hear the door open when Joe walk in, he was so lost in his own thoughts and grief. He jump when Joe put his hand on his shoulder, he look up to see Joe's worried face looking at him.

Joe left to give John some a lone time to talk with Sam, he went to get some lunch for him and John. He was gone for a good hour or so, they restaurant was down the street from the hotel. When he got there he notice it was busy with the lunch crowd, it took him almost 20 minutes to get his food order. It took another 15 minutes to get the food to go, then getting out of the parking lot was a chore in itself. When he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, he stayed in the car for a little while longer. He didn't want to walk in if John was still talking with Sam, he wanted to give John some privacy to talk with his son. He finally got out of the car and walk up to the door, he thought he heard John crying as he open the door. He look at his friend and frowned, he never saw John cried before in the twenty years he known him. He walk up to his friend and put an hand on his shoulder, he felt bad when he saw the devastating look in John's eyes. He put the food on the table and sat next to John, he wanted to comfort his friend so he sat next to him. He waited until John said something to him, he didn't want to pry into John's business when it came to his sons.

"I called Bobby when you were out Joe, I ask him if I could talk with Sam on his terms. Bobby said he would talk with Sam and see what he wants, he called me back and said that Sam doesn't want to see me. I can't blame him one bit Joe for not seeing me, I put this on myself for Sammy to hate me this much. I lost both of my sons to my stupidity, just because Sam said some things about his mother that I didn't like." John look down in shame.

"John you're right about one thing about this matter, it is your fault that you lost both of your boys. You were mad at Sam for not feeling the lost like you and Dean, he was only a baby at the time of her death. How is Sam suppose to remember his mother when he was 6 months old, you never once told him anything about her. The only thing he's ever heard is how she died in his room, you never once said anything else about her to him. How is he suppose to fight for something he doesn't know about, to him she is a bad memory that you created for him." Joe was hoping that John wouldn't be offended about what he said.

"You're right Joe I never once told Sammy about her, he only heard bad things about her never good things. I should've told him how much she loved him, how she smile when he was in her arms. Her eyes got so bright when she look at Sammy, her face lit right up when she saw him every morning. Now I'm never going to have that chance to tell him, I lost my baby for good just be…." John heart broke knowing he would never see Sammy again, he sat there next to Joe and cried.

"John I'm really sorry for what happen between you and the boys, I'll stay with you as long as you need me. We can stay here until you feel it's time to move on, we can hunt together for awhile then part ways." Joe sat there next to John, trying to give him some comfort to his old friend.

* * *

Jim stayed with Bobby and the boys for a week, he wanted to make sure that everything between them was ok. When it came time for him to go back to the church, he had one more talk with the brothers and Bobby.

"Are you sure that everything is fine between you two, if not I can stay a little longer to help out." Jim wanted to make sure the boys will be fine.

"We'll be fine Pastor Jim and thanks for coming, you've help me a lot to over come on what happen." Sam felt a lot better since he talk with Jim.

"I'm glad that we got this out in the open now, that we can leave this behind us and move on. I know there will be some effects from it for both of us, now we can talk about and help each other to heal from this." Dean put his arm over Sam's shoulders.

"I'll make sure they'll call ya for their sessions ever week, or sooner if they're having a hard time between each call." Bobby was going to make sure they call Jim regularly.

"That's fine Bobby give me a call at anytime ok boys, I don't care what time it is call me. I don't want you two hiding anything from each other, talk things out don't hold anything in let it out." Jim wanted them to know it's better to talk then keeping it inside.

After Jim said that to the boys he hug them both and shook Bobby's hand, he got into his car and headed back home. Dean, Sam and Bobby watch as Jim drove away, they wave to him as he pulled out of the drive way. They all went back inside and headed for the kitchen, Bobby was getting things ready to make dinner. Sam help by setting the table and helping Bobby cook, Dean grab two beers out of the fridge and gave one to Bobby. He poured Sammy a glass of milk and set it next to his plate, when dinner was ready Dean help set it on the table. They all sat down and dug into the meal Bobby made, when they were all done they clean the dishes and table. They all went into the living room to watch some T.V., Bobby brought him and Dean another beer and Sam a soda. Sam took his soda from Bobby and sigh, he really wanted a beer to drink instead.

"Why can't I have a beer instead of a soda, I'm old enough to drink a beer." Sam knew what Dean was going to say, so he was ready for his brother's out burst.

"Hell no Sammy no beer for you kiddo, it's soda or lemon aid and that's it." Dean said in a stern voice to let Sam know what his answer was.

"Come on Dean you drank beer when you were 18, so why can't I have a beer I'm 18 so why not." Sam really wanted to have one beer.

"When I drank the beer at that age I got the rights read to me by dad, he chewed my ass for a week after I drank one beer." Dean cringe when he mention his dad, he knew it was a touchy subject with Sam.

"Well dad is not here Dean so I can have one if I want to, isn't that right Bobby you'll let me have one." Sam look over at Bobby hoping he would say yes.

Dean knew that he mess up by bringing up their father, he could tell by the way Sam talk to Bobby. Bobby look at Sam for a moment before looking over at Dean, he would see that older brother was glaring at him. Sam hated to bring Bobby into this matter with him and Dean, it's that Sam was mad at Dean for bringing up their father.

"Sam, Dean is right tiger you're to young to have a beer, and besides Dean's beer was half water at the time." Bobby did put more water then beer in Dean's drink.

"That is why it tasted so differently when I tried another one behind your back, I spit it out right away and poured the rest of it away." Dean couldn't believe that Bobby did that.

"Dean yer a damn idjit ya know that, if your daddy found out he would of beat my ass." Bobby didn't even think before he said it, he knew how Sam felt about there dad.

Sam glared at Bobby and Dean for bringing up their father again, he was upset with the both of them and got up and left. Sam walk out of the house and headed for the junk yard, he found a place to be by himself inside of a truck. He laid on the back seat so no one would find him, he could feel the anger inside of him towards Bobby and Dean. He wasn't sure on how long he's been inside the truck, when he look out the window it was dark outside. He got out of the truck and headed back inside, Bobby and Dean was still sitting on the couch. Sam didn't even look at them when he went up stairs, the two hunter just look at each other and sigh.

"I better go talk to him Bobby and say we are sorry, I don't want him this way that he can't talk with us. I should've never brought up dad in the first place, knowing how much he hates him right now." Dean gave Bobby a sad smile then went to talk with Sammy.

"Tell tiger that I'm sorry for bringing up his daddy to, I didn't mean to get him so upset Dean." Bobby could kick himself for bringing up John's name.

When Dean got to the bedroom the door was close, he was nervous that maybe Sammy lock him out. When he turn the handle he sigh a breath of relief, he open the door and step inside and closed the door behind him. Sam was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of him and mom, he didn't even look up when Dean sat on the bed.

"Sammy, Bobby and I are sorry for bringing him up, we didn't mean to upset you like this. I just wanted you to know what happen to me when I drank my first beer, I got punish big time by him he made me wash the Impala for a week." Dean look at Sammy hoping to get something out of him.

"Yeah that is really a big punishment washing the Impala, that is a piece of cake washing that car." Sam still had his eyes looking at the picture.

"That wasn't all of it Sammy that was the beginning, he had me run two miles ever day for a week. During that week he had me do 100 push ups and sit ups, he then made me do a course that he made. That was my punishment for drinking one beer of Bobby's, and come to realize it was really beer I got punish for." Dean shook his head and smile about it.

"Well dad is not here to punish me for drinking one beer, so if I drink just one I'll get the same punishment as you did." Sam look up at Dean to see the look on his face.

"That is something you've got to talk to Bobby about, that is his beer that you want to drink. Don't even think of buying any for yourself young man, if you do I'll make a course for you to run for a week." Dean smile when he saw Sam smiling.

"I wouldn't have to worry about your courses any way Dean, yours will be to easy for me cause you won't make them hard." Sam smile at Dean's face.

"Yeah well I don't want you to get to tired to fast kiddo, anyway I would never do that to you little brother. Bobby on the other hand just might do that, knowing him he would have me run it to for letting you drink." Dean laugh when Sam giggle at that.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing about dad Dean, I know how much you respect him and all. I just can't see him right now it's to soon, I need some time to figure things out when it comes to him." Sam knows he's doing the right thing when it comes to dad, he wanted Dean's opinion on this to he's his dad to.

"Sammy I'm right beside you on this when it comes to dad, I lost all respect for him when he beat you. I can't see dad right now or in the near future, I need sometime myself to get over this. When we are both ready to see him we will, but right now I can't do it I just might end up hurting him." Dean feels the same way as Sammy does.

"So then it just me and you together as a family and Bobby, that is fine with me right now until I can get pass this. I just wanted to know how you feel about all of this, it's going to be the three of us for a long time." Sam knew with Dean and Bobby by his side he'll be safe and loved.

"Now that this chick flick is over with lets get ready for bed, why don't you go and take a shower first. I'm going down to talk with Bobby, he's feeling a little sorry for what he said." Dean ruffle Sam's hair before he got off the bed.

"Yes mom what ever you say ma'am, I'll be a good boy and wash behind my ears to." Sam said in a very sarcastic voice, then dodge from Dean's hand.

"You're a smartass Sammy, I wonder where you get that from kiddo." Dean knew he gets it from him.

After Dean came back from talking with Bobby, Sam was out of the shower and in bed. He took his shower and got his sleeping cloths on, he said good night to Bobby and went to bed.

* * *

When the fall came around it was time to get Sam registered for school, Bobby went to the school with Sammy and got him all taken care of. Bobby told the counselor that Sam was a year behind from all the moving, their dad at the time moved them a lot with his jobs. Sam was glad that he was going to finish school in the same one, he knew that Bobby wouldn't move him around like his dad did.

When school started Dean took Sam to and from school, even though Sam could take the bus Dean felt better if he took him. Sam made some friends during his school year, two of his friends really like Dean and his car. They would ask Dean if he could take them home, so they could ride in the car that was so cool. Dean like Sam two friends Jose and Kent, they treated his little brother with respect. Sam's other three friends Katie, Kelly and George, weren't so impress with Dean or his car like Jose and Kent. Sam ask Bobby if his friends could come over after school, they wanted to see where Sam lives and met his Uncle he talks about. Bobby told Sam that he could bring his friends over, just as long they don't mess up his book collection.

"Bobby can my friends come over on Friday to see your house, I told them so much about you they want to meet you." Sam was hoping he would say yes.

"That's fine Sam just as long they don't mess with my books, I got them all in order and don't want them messed up." Bobby laugh at Sam's look as he look around.

When Friday came around Sam's friends came over, Kelly's mom let her use the car to go over. They follow Dean over to Bobby's house, when they got there Kelly and Katie didn't like the look of Bobby's house. They didn't say anything cause that would hurt Sam's feelings, so they kept it to themselves for the time being. Jose, Kent and George loved Bobby's house with the books, they couldn't stop looking at all the books. Kelly and Katie just stood there looking really disgusted, Sam offered them the couch to seat on so they don't have to stand.

"Katie and Kelly why don't you two sit here on the couch, you'll be more comfortable then standing there." Sam could see they weren't having fun.

"No that is ok Sam we'll walk around for a bit, then we'll go sit out in the car." Katie said in a snotty way.

"What are you ashamed of my Uncle's house, you wanted to come and met my Uncle and see his house. So now you don't like it because?" Sam was questioning his friends attitude.

"We sorry Sam his house isn't the best clean house around, why don't we go over to my house instead. We have less stuff laying around and more room, my house if a little more cleaner then this one." Kelly said not caring if Bobby heard her.

"Why don't you two just leave now and don't come back, I don't like it when someone disrespects my Uncle. If you guys want to go with Kelly and Katie be my guess, I don't want them here right now." Sam didn't like it what they said about Bobby's house.

"No way Sam we love your Uncle's house look at all these cool books, we'll stay with you and look at them more." Jose said for all three of them.

"Fine lets go now Katie and go to my house, leave these four boys here in this filth." Kelly turn on her heals and left with Katie on her heals.

"We're sorry mister Singer for our friends rudeness, we're not like them at all we love the books." Kent said as he went back into the Library.

"That's ok son and call me Bobby ok, Sam you got some good friends in those three." Bobby wanted Sam not to feel so bad.

Sam's friends stayed for dinner after they called their parents, the Dean and Sam took them home after they look at more books. Sam was happy that his three friends excepted Bobby for who he is, and liking Dean gave them extra points in Sam's book to.

* * *

**One year later**

Sam was getting ready to graduate High School with honors, Bobby and Dean were really proud of him. Sam ask if Caleb and Joshua could come to his graduation, when he didn't bring up his dad they didn't say anything. Bobby called Caleb and Joshua and ask them if they would come, they said that they will be there to see their nephew. They were all proud of what Sam accomplish in one year, he got a scholarship to go to any college he wanted. When the day came for him to graduate Sam was excited, he couldn't stop talking about the ceremony. When they arrived at the High School Caleb and Joshua was waiting for them, they wanted to get pictures of Sam in his gown with Bobby and Dean. Bobby took a picture of Caleb and Joshua and Sam together, then one of the teachers took a picture of the whole family.

After graduation they all went out to celebrate Sam's big moment, they took Sam to a nice restaurant to congratulate him. They all pitch in to get Sam a present for this moment, Bobby, Caleb and Joshua gave Sam a watch with his name engraved on the back. Dean's presents was more personal to Sam, it was a picture with his mom, Dean and baby Sammy. The frame around it had all their names on it, Sam had tears in his eyes when he look at it.

During the summer Sam got together with his friends, he went to see a movie or just hung out with them. They even had cook outs at one of the houses, they all invited everyone over for a gathering. Two of Sam's friends where going to Harvard, his other friend hasn't decided which college he was going to. Jose and Kent ask Sam where he was going, he told them that he needed to tell his family first. Sam knew it would be hard to tell them where he was going, since it was so far away from Bobby's house. He was going to tell them tonight on where he is going, when everyone was there Sam walk into the living room to tell them.

"I've made my mind up on where I'm going to college." Sam stop and look at everyone.

"Which college are you going to Sammy, are you ok you look a little pale." Dean could see Sam was going to have a hard time saying where he was going.

"I-I'm going to Stanford in California, I've got a scholarship to go there." Sam look away from Dean, he couldn't see the hurt on his face.

"That's great Sam I'm happy for you tiger, when do you have to leave. I mean if you need some help just call us, we'll come and help you if it needs to be." Caleb said as he got up and hug Sam.

"Good for you Sam I'm really proud of you kiddo, like Caleb said let us knew and we'll be there." Joshua got up and hug Sam to.

Caleb and Joshua saw that Sam wanted to talk with Bobby and Dean, so they both left to go back to the hotel. Sam stood there looking at his Uncle and brother, he wanted them to say something.

"Stanford that is where you're going to attend, that is so far away Sammy I don't know. I rather have you around here so I can keep an eye on you, but of course that is what I want not what you want. I-I'm going to have a hard time with this kiddo, I got to do what best for you and not for me." That was the hardest thing that Dean had to say, he didn't want Sammy so far away from him.

"I don't like it either Sam for the same reason as Dean's, but we do have to let you make your own decision. But there is one thing I want you to do tiger, is to call us every two weeks to tell us how things are. We'll make arrangements on what time and day, I know I might be an over bearing Uncle I just want to know you're safe." Bobby already had tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine with that Bobby we'll talk with each other every two weeks, we've got three weeks before I leave for college. We'll make all the arrangements before I leave, thanks for letting me go to Stanford I know how hard it is for you to." Sam could feel the tears coming up in his eyes.

"Well then we got some shopping to do before you leave, I want to make sure you have everything you need for college. Just one thing Sammy you let me and Bobby take you there, if Caleb and Joshua wants to come they can." Dean wanted to make sure he got there safe.

"That is a deal Dean I wanted you and Bobby to take me there, we'll get my stuff that I need and leave in two weeks." Sam was glad that Dean and Bobby would go with him.

**Three weeks later**

Bobby, Dean, Caleb and Joshua help Sam move everything into his dorm, they look around the campus with Sam to check it out. They couldn't believe on how big the campus was, it was a really nice college with it's red bricks. When it was time for them to leave Caleb and Joshua said their good byes, they walk back to the cars to give Bobby and Dean some alone time.

"Remember to call us every two week tiger, we pick Thursdays nights at 9:00 pm right." Bobby said to Sam just making sure.

"Yes I know Bobby Thursday nights at 9:00 pm I got it, you just make sure you two are home." Sam said with a smile.

"You know sometimes you can be a damn idgit tiger, well I guess it's time to go now you take care of yourself now." Bobby could feel a lump in his throat when he hug Sam.

Bobby walk over to Caleb and Joshua to give Dean and Sam some alone time, he could see that the older brother was having a hard time.

"You be careful little brother and remember everything I taught you, are you sure about staying here we can leave now." Dean was holding back the tears.

"Yea this is something I want to do Dean I need to do this, I'm going to be fine big brother and you can call me anytime." Sam wanted Dean to call him at anytime, so he could hear his brother's voice.

"I had to try ok just be alert on what's going around you, in two weeks we'll be waiting for your phone called." Dean could feel the tears coming.

Sam look at his brother with tears in his eyes, he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. He step up to his brother and hug him tight, Dean hug him right back in a tighter hug. Dean rub his back gently like he did when they were kids, Sam wasn't just ready to let go of his brother just yet. When they finally let each other go they were both crying, Dean wipe Sam's tears away with his thumbs. Just as Dean turn to leave a pretty blonde walk by Sam and smile at him, Dean saw the look Sam gave her and the look she gave him.

"Go get her tiger, don't do anything I would do." Dean wink at his brother, and smile when he got embarrass.

Sam watch as the small group climb in the cars and drove off, he wave them good bye and stood there until he couldn't see the cars. Sam sigh and had a pain in his heart, he was already missing his brother.

* * *

**That's it for this story I hope you all enjoy it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks again for putting this on your story and favorite lists, that means a lot to me.**


End file.
